From Venice with Love
by jamieblye
Summary: On Holiday In Italy, Hermione meets a completely different Malfoy than she's used to. What will happen when school resumes? AU, Disregards book 6
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters!!!

Hermione took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air as she sped towards Venice in a water taxi. Leaving her parents inside, she stood out by the rail and took in the scenery. When her parents suggested this trip, she had jumped at the chance to get away from England and just relax. As bad as she felt about leaving Harry and Ron, she felt she needed this, to relax, to forget, if only for a week. The last school year and early summer had been taxing and the thought of going away and knowing no one, not having to think, to start her summer reading, it was all too much of a temptation. She gazed at the city before her in awe as she thumbed through a guide book to decide how to spend her days.

Her mother came up from behind her and smiled. "Happy we came?" she asked.

Hermione nodded happily. She felt all the tension wash off of her in waves as she stood in the warm August sun. She felt free. As much as she loved the wizarding world she was glad to leave it for a brief time. The taxi slowed as it reached the city and Hermione and her parents prepared to get off. There were lots of taxis docked as Venice dealt with the influx of summer tourists. Mr. Granger grabbed the bags as Mrs. Granger paid the driver. Hermione stood on the pier, waiting. Her parents quickly followed her.

"We can walk to the hotel from here," Mr. Granger said, leading the way. As they walked, Hermione got a quick glance of the Piazza San Marco and resolved to return as soon as possible. Right beyond the piazza her parents stopped in front of their hotel. "Here we are," her father said. They went in and quickly were led to their room. Her parents had gotten a suite so Hermione had her own room and sitting room separate from her parents. She put her bag down on the bed and peeked out the window. "Not much of a view," she thought and then began unpacking. As she unpacked her school books she grabbed one and went to her parents' room.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to go down to the piazza and read," she said. Her parents smiled and waved.

"Don't be too long," her father said.

Hermione left the hotel and wandered back to the piazza St. Marco. It was gorgeous- lots of people were in the square as well as pigeons. The church was at one end of the square. As she walked towards it, she stopped at a café and sat at one of the outdoor tables. She ordered a coffee and then began to read. She was on her second coffee and deep into reading when a shadow covered her book. Frowning slightly, she said, "I'm fine, thank you," assuming the waiter was checking on her.

Instead a loud drawling voice said, "You're studying on holiday? Figures, Granger." Immediately Hermione stiffened and didn't look up.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Hiding from the war," Draco Malfoy said conversationally. "You?"

Hermione finally looked up into his sneering face. "I'm on a 2 week holiday."

"With your mummy and daddy? Where are they hiding?" he quipped

"Just keep walking, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "I'm busy."

"So I see. Honestly, Granger, could you be any more of a suck up?" Malfoy folded his arms over his shirt. Hermione noticed he was wearing muggle clothes.

She rolled her eyes. "At least I'm being productive with my time. What have you been doing besides spending your daddy's money?"

"Watch it, Granger," he growled. "I'm not above hexing you in public."

Hermione sighed. "Why are you still here, Malfoy? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Of course," he said. "I was just wondering what you were doing here, all alone.."

He said the last words as a threat and Hermione was immediately on guard. The square was busy and bright but Hermione still felt fear creep in. She paused to look around her and said quietly, "I'm not afraid of you, not hiding here like a little scared child,"

Immediately, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Malfoy inhaled sharply and stepped on her foot under the table. "You know nothing about me, mudblood," he hissed.

Hermione tried not to flinch as the waiter hurried over. "Are you okay,** signorina**?" he asked, eyeing Malfoy warily.

"The gentleman was just leaving," Hermione said, still staring at Malfoy. His cold eyes stayed on hers, unblinking as he eased his foot from hers.

"I'll see you soon, Granger," he said and finally pulled his gaze from hers. He stalked off silently as the waiter apologized for his behaviour.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. "It's ok," she said, looking back at her book. She tried to read again but the mood was spoiled for her. "Damn him!" she thought. "Of all the places for him to be," It was strange he was here. Hermione decided to send an owl to Harry letting him know Malfoy and maybe his parents were in Venice. Her afternoon ruined, Hermione headed back to the hotel to send the owl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters!!!

Soon after she awoke the next morning, Hermione received an answer to her letter from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_According to Professor Lupin, Malfoy and his mother fled to Italy at the beginning of the summer. Apparently, they are keeping him out of harm's way. Stay away from him, Hermione, who knows whether Mr. Malfoy visits much. I hope you are doing well and can't wait to see you again._

_Best, Harry_

Carefully, Hermione folded the letter up and went into her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she finished, her parents were waiting for her in the sitting room. "We're going to the Guggenheim museum today dear, would you like to join us?" her mother asked.

Hermione thought about this. "Sure, sounds good," she said, grabbing a sweater before they left.

Upon returning from the museum, Hermione decided to return to the café from yesterday. It was dusk, and the lights of the city were beginning to appear as she wandered back into the square. As she approached the café she saw with dismay that Malfoy was already there.

He smirked at her as she approached. "Back again, Granger?" His speech was slightly slurred and Hermione saw he had a nearly empty bottle of wine in front of him.

Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and stared at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Were you waiting here to torture me?" Hermione snapped, her patience gone.

Malfoy snapped his chair back and glared at her. "I know you believe the world revolves around you, Granger. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you were in my spot yesterday, at the café where I have gone daily for weeks?"

Hermione blushed and took a step away. "No, I guess I didn't," she looked around for an empty table and spotted one a few feet away. She sat down at it without another word and ordered a coffee from the waiter that approached her. Hermione tried to read, but she could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into her back. After awhile she heard him talking, first in English, then in Italian. Hermione looked up and saw he was flirting with two Italian girls who had stopped at his table. He was smiling and pleasant, his blonde hair falling into his face, as he spoke he carelessly brushed it away. After a moment they sat down with him and more wine was ordered. Hermione couldn't help but sneak glances at the table as she read. She wished she could be as confident as Malfoy. He was a different person to her as he spoke with the girls, telling jokes and flirting with them, a large smile on his face. She watched as he spoke with the waiter to pay his tab and got up to leave, the two girls in tow. As he left, his eyes met hers momentarily and they narrowed as his smile changed to the sneering face she was used to. She looked quickly away from him and grabbed the waiter as he went by.

"Excuse me; can I have the bill, please?"

The waiter smiled."Your bill has already been paid, signora," he said. Hermione stiffened. _Malfoy, that arrogant prat!_ She thought. Wildly, she looked around. She spotted him standing near the middle of the square, still in the company of the two Italian girls. She got up quickly and went towards him.

"Malfoy!" she snapped. "What are you playing at?"

He regarded her coolly and his companions stopped talking and stared at her. "You welcome, Granger," he drawled.

"I'm not thanking you!" she shot back. "Why on earth would you pay for my bill?"

He shrugged. "I figured you poor muggle parents spent their last cent on your trip. I was being charitable."

"What?" Hermione was livid. "Of course we're not poor. How dare you-"

She was interrupted by one of the girls speaking anxiously to him in Italian. Hermione watched her face go purple.

"Bloody hell, no!" he snapped. Quickly he said something in Italian and the girl relaxed.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, despite herself.

Malfoy looked at her and made a face. "Isabella was worried that you were my angry, jealous girlfriend. I set her straight," He grinned at her. "I told her you were a girl from my school who followed me here and is stalking me."

"You did what?" Hermione looked at the girls who were smiling at her like she was mental. "Are you insane?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You really should lighten up, Granger." He spoke to her almost cheerfully, which led Hermione to believe he was much drunker than she previously thought. He threw his arms up. "No one knows you here. You'll never see them again anyway. Live a little," he put his arms around the two girls standing by him and winked at her. "I plan to." With that, he turned his back on her and left the square, girls in tow.

Hermione stood still in shock for a few moments more, her mind racing over what just happened. Finally, she shook her head in disbelief and walked towards her own hotel. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes-Malfoy winked at me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do I own any of these characters? No!!

Hermione spent the next day with her parents on the island of San Giorgio visiting San Giorgio Maggiore, a gorgeous church from the 1500's. The church was beautiful and the scenery amazing. They went on a tour of the church and then ate lunch on the island before returning back to the mainland mid- afternoon. Upon arriving back at the hotel, Hermione found Hedwig sitting by her window with another letter from Harry, asking how things were. She wrote to Harry about how beautiful Venice was and sent Hedwig away with the letter.

Her task completed, Hermione and her parents had dinner out at a restaurant near the hotel that had the most amazing pasta she had ever had. She wondered why everyone in town was not fat with food as wonderful as she had sampled here so far. As they started back to the hotel it was 9 o'clock. Against her better judgement, Hermione again went to Piazza San Marcos with her book. Scanning the tables, she sighed with relief. Malfoy wasn't there. Relaxing, Hermione sat down and ordered her coffee. She looked out at the square as people walked back in forth, hurrying on their way to …she wasn't sure where. It was Friday, however. Clubs, maybe? Hermione frowned to herself. She had never been a drinker and loud clubs where you had to yell to talk were not her idea of fun.

"Predictable as always, Granger," came a smooth voice above her. Swallowing a groan, Hermione looked up.

"If you saw me, Malfoy, why stop? I'm sure you have much better things to do with your night."

"I do," he said, smirking. "You just looked so pathetic sitting here by yourself-"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione looked away from him. He was wearing muggle clothes again- a grey button up shirt, black trousers and a black suede jacket. Definitely on his way somewhere, she thought.

"I'm trying to be pleasant, Granger," he said, pretending to be offended.

Hermione snorted. "Since when?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him.

Abruptly, he sat down in the chair opposite her. "I didn't-" Hermione sputtered.

"Granger, is this how you intend to spend your holiday? Trotting around sightseeing with your parents all day and reading schoolbooks all night?" he interrupted her.

"Why? What's it to you what I do?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What could I possibly want from you?" he snapped. As Hermione went to get up he sighed. "Don't get so excited, Granger. I was curious if you'd like to accompany me tonight."

"What?" Hermione couldn't have been more shocked if he had grown two heads. ""Go somewhere with you? Where?"

"Just to a bar. Where did you think- a brothel?" He slid back in the seat and stared at her with cold grey eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll never willingly go anywhere with you, Malfoy."

"Stop being so paranoid, Granger. What could I do to you in a public place?" he smirked at her.

"What do you get out of it?" Hermione said.

Smirk still in place, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. There's a girl I'm trying to avoid. I thought if you were there…"

"I'd run interference?" Hermione finished his sentence. "Why would I help you hurt the poor stupid girl any more?"

"It's get you out of here." He said. "Come on Granger, live a little. I'm not going to hurt you. Tonight."

Hermione ignored his last remark. "If I go, it would just be for a little while. And it's not to help you- it's to see more of the city." She had no idea why she let Malfoy get to her. She was curious about the nightlife here but would never venture out alone.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" He was already up and waiting for her.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know why I'm doing this…" she muttered and followed him.

They walked to a water taxi where Malfoy spoke to the driver in Italian and they set off. Hermione watched as they sped away from the piazza, and she once again breathed the cool air over the water, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Hermione rode in silence in the dark night. Lanterns from the shore illuminated the boat and its occupants. Malfoy's blond hair glowed in the light and he looked at ease, still conversing with the driver in easy Italian. Hermione wondered if he'd known it before this summer or if he'd just learned it. She eyed his clothes again, and then snuck a look down at her own jeans and jumper, feeling hopelessly underdressed.

"You're fine," Malfoy changed to English as he addressed her, She blushed, embarrassed that he knew what she was thinking, but didn't respond. Within a few minutes they were back on land and Hermione was following him down a few streets until they reached a crowded club.

Hermione stopped. "You said it was a bar. I hate clubs!" she said.

"It's not that kind of club," Malfoy said. "You'll see. Hurry up!"

Steeling herself, she followed him in. Malfoy was right- it was different. There was a bar at one end of a large room teaming with people. On one wall was a large screen TV playing music with a small dance floor that was only being used as space to stand. Looking up, Hermione could see another bar upstairs with even more people. While crowded, it was not horribly noisy or dark like the few clubs she had been to previously. She followed Malfoy over to the bar. He talked to the bartender for a moment, then turned and handed her a clear fizzy drink.

Hermione stared at it."What is it?" she asked.

"Frizzante," he answered."Drink it."

Eying him, she took a sip of the drink. It was fruity, a little like wine, with bubbles. She watched him pick up some sort of glass with brown liquid and down it quickly. The bartender replaced it immediately.

"Draco!" a girlish voice squealed. Malfoy grimaced and then pretended to smile at the dark haired girl that came towards him.

"Ciao, Gabrielle," he kissed both her cheeks. "Gabrielle, this is Gr-er- Hermione. Hermione, this is Gabrielle,"

Gabrielle looked her up and down."Ciao," she said, coldly.

Hermione was still in shock over Malfoy using her first name."Hello," she replied.

"Hermione is visiting me from England," Malfoy went on

"_What?"_ Hermione thought, as she withered under the murderous stare of the other girl.

"I see," Gabrielle spat out, her green eyes narrowing at Hermione. "Draco, could I speak with you in private?"

"Well, I'm sure Hermione-"

"No,_ Draco,_ I don't mind," Hermione said, smiling sweetly. "I'll be mingling," she emptied her glass and was promptly supplied with another. She walked away from Malfoy's pleading gaze and went over to the juke box situated on the far wall by the TV screen. There was no fee for the songs, so she chose a few before turning around to see how Malfoy was faring. She watched the bickering couple with delight and finished her drink.

"Here," a deep voice said behind her, handing her another drink.

"Thank you," Hermione said stiffly. The owner of the voice was an extremely attractive Italian man about two heads taller than her.

"So," he said, smiling at her. "You are Draco's girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, no. We are- we go to school together," she said lamely, taking a sip of her drink. She was beginning to feel giddy from the two she already had.

"Really? So, you are here visiting?" the man asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm Alessandro. You are?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, shaking the hand that he offered.

"First time in Venice?" he asked and she nodded again."Maybe I can take you to see some sights before you leave?"

Before Hermione could answer she heard a voice in her ear. "I can't believe you just left me there, Granger! That was not what we discussed."

"Draco," Alessandro said to Malfoy, making his presence known.

Malfoy frowned at him. "Alessandro," he said finally. "I thought you were in Rome."

"My trip was cut short," Alessandro said.

"Interesting," Malfoy said, rudely. "Now, if you'll excuse us-"he grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her as she pulled her arm away.

"I'm meeting new people," Hermione said, smiling.

Malfoy frowned."Granger, are you drunk?" he said quietly.

"What? No!" Hermione said, a bit too loudly.

Malfoy broke into a wide grin. "You are," he laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you Granger, I'm shocked,"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione grumbled, taking a gulp of her drink. "I need it to deal with you,"

She looked around the room calmly, not remembering why she hated these places. "I'm going to the loo," she announced, handing her now empty glass to Malfoy and walking towards the bathrooms. As she got in line she saw that Gabrielle was right in front of her. She sighed but stayed in line.

Gabrielle turned. "Oh, it is you," she snapped. "I don't know what Draco was thinking,"

"Sex," Hermione said loudly. The line turned and Gabrielle frowned."What?"

"I said," Hermione said, "I use him for sex .I'll be gone in a week and you can have him back," She laughed at the expression on Gabrielle's face.

"Granger," said a voice behind her. Malfoy again. "I think it's time we leave now,"

Hermione nodded and turned to Gabrielle. "See?" she whispered loudly. "Told you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning blinded by the light streaming through her window and a sour taste in her mouth. She lay there, confused for a few minutes, until faint memories from the night before came rushing back. She sat up suddenly, which was a bad idea. "Ugh!" she held her head and moaned. Looking around at the clock, she saw it was almost noon. Hermione groaned and struggled to get out of bed. Her parents would be worried sick or mad that she got home so late. "Wait," she thought. "How did I get back to the hotel?" It was a blur. She remembered leaving the club with Malfoy and him dragging her back into the water taxi and then… She shook her head to remove the cobwebs in her mind and ventured into the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione stood in the shower until the water began to cool before getting out and getting dressed. She struggled to remember the rest of her evening before facing her parents' certain wrath, but, coming up blank, she meekly opened the door that separated their suites. "Hello?" she called meekly.

"Hermione?" her mother called. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes?" Her mother didn't sound mad. Hermione came out to see her parents in the sitting room watching TV, smiling.

"Good. We were so worried!" her mother said, still smiling. "You seemed so unwell. Good thing Draco was there."

"Umm, yes," Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Next time dear, watch out for shellfish. You never know when it can make you sick," her father said.

"Yes, shellfish," Hermione felt like a parrot, but she was still unsure of what her parents were talking about.

"Hermione, you should have told us you were meeting a young man last night. We would have understood. Imagine meeting a school chum so far away from home," her mother stood and hugged her. "I'm glad you're feeling better dear. Such a handsome boy," she whispered. "You could have told me."

"Sorry?" was all Hermione could muster. She was torn between wanting to find Malfoy to find out what he said and hiding from him in sheer embarrassment. "I'm going to…get some fresh air," she managed.

"Good idea," her father said.

Hermione fled the hotel and stopped by an Italian drug store to find some aspirin. She wished she could use a potion but had none with her as it was not a habit of hers to get drunk. "Scusa," she said to the man behind the counter. "I have a …testa, umm-ow!" she pointed to her head.

"Ahhh!" the man's eyes lit up and he pointed her to a shelf."Aspirina."

"Grazie," Hermione smiled, grabbing a bottle. She paid and walked toward the Piazza in search of coffee and Malfoy. She found both. He was facing away from her with sunglasses on so she could not see his eyes, but she felt a change in his demeanour as she came closer.

"Granger," he drawled, without turning. "Feeling better?"

She stood awkwardly until he pushed out the seat opposite him with his foot. "Yes, thank you," she said primly.

Malfoy laughed and took off his sunglasses. "Aren't we better acquainted than that now, Granger?" he said, smirking at her.

In a flash, Hermione's head filled with memories. "Oh, Merlin! Did I,- oh I did!"

"Yes," Malfoy made a face. "You vomited everywhere- all over the water taxi. Do you have any idea how many Euros that took to fix?"

Hermione put her head in her hands, mortified. Malfoy signalled the waiter, who hurriedly brought her a coffee. "You told my parents I had food poisoning?"

Malfoy nodded. "You must never go home pissed; they believed me, even though you reeked of alcohol. I told them we were school friends, met by accident and went out where you ate clams and got sick."

Hermione opened her mouth to thank him, but just eyed him instead. He didn't even really look like himself without a sneer on his face. He looked pleasant, even handsome, not anything like the prat he usually was. She wasn't sure what to say. "Why?" she finally said. "Why would you lie for me?"

Almost immediately, his face closed up and his features resumed their normal sneer. "What would you have me do? Leave you in an alleyway so you could tell Potter? "He crossed his arms in front of him. "I rather keep a low profile next year, thank you."

Hermione sighed. She knew it had been too good to last."Well, whatever your reasons, thank you."

Malfoy shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "I won't do it again," he snapped, but his words lacked malice and Hermione just smiled."Granger, don't go thinking we're friends." He snapped. "I didn't lie to help you. It helped me."

"Of course," she replied, though to her his argument was very thin. She took a sip of her coffee, trying to decide whether to leave. Malfoy made the decision for her though, by getting to his feet.

"You'll be here tonight?" he asked, as he turned to leave.

"Tonight? No way, Malfoy. Never again!" She shook her head.

"Oh, come on Granger. You had fun. Besides, I can hardly be seen without you this week. After all, you're using me for sex, remember?" he grinned wickedly at her and disappeared before she could reply.

"What?" And then she remembered. "Oh, Merlin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Against her better judgement, Hermione decided to go back to the piazza that evening. Despite her memory lapse, she thought she'd had fun the night before. "Besides," she reasoned as she walked into the piazza at seven, "I know no one else here, and staying in with my parents seems silly when there is so much to see in Venice." Finally assured she was doing the right thing, Hermione walked quickly back towards the café. Malfoy wasn't there so she ordered a cup of coffee and watched the square. A half hour passed and she began to get nervous. "What if he was joking?" she thought. She could just picture him hiding behind a statue, laughing at her, that she could believe he wanted to spend time with her. A blush stained her cheeks and she quickly laid money down for the coffee and stood up to go.

"Second thoughts, Granger?" drawled a voice behind her, amused.

Relieved, but trying not to show it, Hermione turned around. "Just going to the loo," she said to his smirking face.

"Sure you were. " His silver eyes looked so deeply into hers she squirmed under his gaze. "Much better," he said, finally.

Hermione saw he was referring to her outfit. Despite herself, she had put on a bit of make up and a nice shirt and jeans. Her wild hair was tamed into a ponytail and she had put on earrings. Uncomfortable, Hermione crossed her arms. "Same place tonight?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"I don't think so, not after the show you put on," he grinned as she blushed.

"Look, Malfoy, could you stop going on about that? I never-"

"I'm sure you don't," he cut her off. "That's what's great about being here, Granger. You can do things and no one knows. Well, I know," he said, smiling. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "But I'll never tell,"

The feel of his breath on her ear made her tingle and she jumped a little and backed away. Forcing herself to remember, yet again, that this was Malfoy, she eyed him wearily. "You won't tell until it suits you, you mean," she clarified.

Malfoy shrugged and smiled. "You'll have to wait and see," he said. He put his hand out to her. "Coming?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated before putting her hand in his. She sighed. "Lead the way."

This evening found them at an outdoor club right on the water. It had a patio that went out into the dark water like a private inland. There was another bar out there and a dance area, as well as room inside as well. Again, Hermione took the drink Malfoy offered her but vowed to drink less tonight. They stood in silence for awhile before Hermione blurted out, "Did you learn Italian this summer? Or had you known before?"

Malfoy seemed to hesitate before answering. "Before. We spent a few weeks in Italy almost every summer," He didn't look at her, his eyes continued to scan the room.

"I've only learned a little. It's my first time here." Hermione knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop. "We've gone on holiday to France before, I know french. We've been to Greece as well. My parents thought getting away would do me good."

"Mine as well," Malfoy finally looked at her. "I'm sure for very different reasons."

"Are your parents in Venice?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and the pleasant tone was gone from his voice. "Why would you care where my parents are?" he snapped.

"No..no reason," she stammered. "Just wondering if they left you alone,"

Malfoy turned away from her once again and she thought he wouldn't answer and then, "My mother is here," he said quietly. He quickly finished his drink and ordered another. He glanced at Hermione's still full glass. "Slowing down tonight?"

Hermione let him change the subject. "I like to be in control," she answered.

Malfoy laughed and Hermione jumped at the foreign sound as she detected no malice. "Sometimes, Granger, it's better not to be in control." He handed her glass to her and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione read the challenge in his eyes and gulped her drink. He promptly supplied her with another. She took it, but was determined not to be dared into drinking like some child.

"Ah, Draco, you made it," Alessandro's fluid voice broke through her thoughts. "You brought Hermione. How lovely to see you again," He leaned towards her to kiss both her cheeks.

Hermione jumped a little in surprise at the gesture and looked at Malfoy to see his response. There was none, so Hermione assumed this was a typical greeting. She was shocked he didn't smirk at her uneasiness, but he seemed to be busy getting another drink.

"Hello," she said finally, as Malfoy made no move to answer. He had begun to chat with the bartender about something in Italian.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?" Alessandro asked her.

"Your offer?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes, to take you sightseeing?" He smiled at her.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy again but he seemed to have not heard the conversation. "Ummm, sure. That would be fun," she said finally.

His face brightened. "Great. Tomorrow? At 2:30? Where should we meet?"

"Piazza San Marco," Hermione said. "At 3.I have something to do earlier,"

"Perfect," Alessandro smiled. "I'm leaving for a prior engagement. When Draco stops talking football, please give him my best," he shook her hand and was lost in the crowd.

Hermione turned to where Draco was still talking to the bartender. Once he saw her looking at him, he excused himself and turned back to her. "Alessandro left already?" he asked.

"Yes, were you talking about football?" he nodded and she stared at him. "I didn't know you knew what it was."

"Well, I can't very well talk about Quiddich, can I?" he said, amused. The drinks were beginning to have an effect on him. His grey eyes appeared glassy and his speech was slightly slurred.

Hermione took another long sip of her drink. She felt relaxed and comfortable. "Can we sit?" she asked. Malfoy shrugged and she walked to a table near the side of the bar. Malfoy had followed her and sat down beside her.

"What did Alessandro want?" he asked.

"He wanted to take me sightseeing," Hermione said.

"He called it sightseeing?" Malfoy laughed. "That's different."

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Granger, Alessandro is famous for romancing tourists. It's what he does," Malfoy said.

"Are you sure? He seemed nice," she frowned.

"Anyone can seem nice if they want something, Granger," he said quietly.

Hermione stared at him. "Then what do you want, Malfoy?"

He was close enough for her to smell the liquor on his breath. Hermione felt the urge to move away, yet something kept her in place. Her eyes met his for a moment before he looked away. "I wish I knew," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione spent the next day sightseeing with her parents. Venice was beautiful, there were so many things to see and do. Besides spaghetti, Hermione found her favourite thing to eat was gelato. She ordered what she thought was strawberry gelato and took it out to the street where her parents stood, waiting for her. Thoughts of England, of Harry, Ron, all these things seemed very far away to her and she realized that she did not miss them, or magic, very much at all. She supposed it was because she had grown up muggle that she could do so well without magic, but she felt guilty for having fun and not thinking much about Harry and Ron. She said as much to her parents as they walked.

"Honey, that's what this trip was all about. You are only seventeen, Hermione. I sometimes think Dumbledore forgets that," her mother said pointedly.

"It's not that, Mum, it's just-"

"I know, dear. I am just thrilled to see you acting young. "she lowered her voice. "You have been seeing a lot of Draco."

Hermione shrugged. "He's the only one my age I know here," she replied.

"Nice young man," her mother went on.

Hermione sighed. "I'm meeting someone later. Alessandro. He's going to take me to see the sites as well."

Her father frowned. "We'll need to meet him first," he said. "We can't have you running about a strange city with a strange man."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine," she said.

"Dating two different boys in one week, Hermione," her mother teased.

Hermione felt her face go hot. "I am not dating Malfoy! Or Alessandro," she said. Malfoy's words from yesterday came into her head. She was a little worried about meeting Alessandro but decided in broad daylight there wasn't much he could try. She resolved to make it an early night.

They began to head towards the piazza as it was nearly three. Upon reaching it, Hermione saw Alessandro right away. "There he is," she said to her parents. She waved and Alessandro came up to them.

"Hello, Hermione," he said politely."These are your parents?"

"Yes, mum, dad, this is Alessandro. He will be taking me to see a few places we've missed so far."

"Good to meet you," her father said. Her mother nodded, but Hermione could tell she did not approve. In daylight, Alessandro seemed to be in his mid-twenties- a bit too old, she thought.

"Well, we'll be off," she said quickly."I'll be back later,"

She walked away quickly before her mother could ask anymore questions. Alessandro followed her.

"So," she said brightly. "Where are we off to?"

"The Bridge of Sighs," he answered. "Have you heard of it?"

"Of course," Hermione answered.

Alessandro led Hermione to the water, but instead of the water taxis she and Malfoy took, he led her into a gondola. The intimacy of the inside of the boat made Hermione extremely nervous, as did going to the Bridge of Sighs. She thought of that as a romantic spot, not that Alessandro wasn't handsome; he just seemed a bit too in control. Hermione felt like Malfoy was right- Alessandro had done this before.

As they rode in the boat, Alessandro pointed out things of interest- architecture and the like. Hermione began to relax as he sounded like a tour guide-not like someone trying to seduce her. As they finally arrived at the Bridge of Sighs, Hermione gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed.

Alessandro grinned at her expression. "It is," he agreed. "You know," he said quietly. "Legend says that if a couple kiss under the Bridge of Sighs at sunset that their love will be eternal."

"That's… um, interesting," Hermione stuttered out. She scooted further away from him. She looked around at the other gondolas with couples kissing. "It's not sunset yet."

"Still.." Alessandro leaned into her and she scooted away. He opened his eyes, disappointed. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I thought that-"

"No," she said at the same time. "It's just-"

"Draco?" Alessandro supplied. "I know you said that you weren't dating, but you did come here to see him."

"What?" Hermione thought quickly. "Oh, yes, that's it. I'm dating Mal-er, Draco. Just started actually." _Yes, 20 seconds ago_, she thought.

"Of course I understand," Alessandro smiled, but Hermione felt it was forced. "You are meeting him at Harry's tonight?"

"Yes." Hermione had no idea who Harry was, but felt she had to say yes.

"Then why don't we have dinner first, then meet him there?" Alessandro suggested. "I know a great restaurant right near here."

"Sure," Hermione agreed. Now that he thought she was dating Malfoy, Hermione thought he would not bother her any more tonight. Alessandro said something to the gondola captain and the Bridge of Sighs drifted away.

It was nearly eight-thirty when Hermione and Alessandro made their way back towards piazza San Marco. Hermione felt much more at ease with Alessandro now. He made no more attempts to seduce her, and with a wonderful dinner and a large amount of wine in her system she felt light, free.

"What time we you supposed to meet Draco?" Alessandro asked her. "I hope we're not too late."

"No particular time," Hermione answered. "I can't imagine he'd be angry."

They stopped in front of a bar that said "Harry's Bar" on the sign. Hermione was glad she hadn't asked who Harry was.

"You find Draco," Alessandro said. "I'll get you a Bellini."

"Ok" Hermione said, though she didn't know what a Bellini was.

She walked through the crowd, looking for Malfoy, hoping to get him to agree to her lie. She didn't see him and she got worried that Alessandro would find him before she did. Or he'd be with a girl. That would make her lie a little obvious.

"Here you go," Alessandro was back with her drink. She took a sip, it tasted a bit like peaches and she liked it. "Have you spotted Draco?"

"No, I haven't. Thank you for the drink." Hermione said, still trying to see through the crowd.

"There he is," Alessandro said. Startled, Hermione looked toward where he was pointing, her heart beating wildly. She picked the blonde head out immediately. Malfoy stood by the bar talking, thankfully, to a dark-haired man who was standing beside him. He was wearing his brown suede jacket again and despite herself, Hermione recognized how handsome he was, especially when he smiled. His eyes met hers for a moment and for a split second Hermione thought his smile widened, then he eyes rested on Alessandro and a frown replaced it.

Hermione pushed forward through the crowd in an effort to beat Alessandro to him. As she approached, Malfoy snapped at her, "I thought I told you-"

Hermione took a risk and quickly pulled him into a hug. He stopped talking but stood completely still. "Malfoy," she said in his ear. "I told Alessandro we were dating so he would leave me alone. Please play along."

He relaxed slightly and Hermione could feel the smile in his voice as he whispered back. "So, then you'll owe me."

"Yes, yes, Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, hug me back before he gets over here." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy chuckled a little, a strange sound coming from him, and finally Hermione felt his arms go around her. She relaxed in his embrace, it was a little too comfortable, she thought. He smelled good, but she couldn't place the aftershave. His hand found her hair and she felt him stoke it absently. A jolt went through her and her stomach began to flutter. Alessandro's voice broke through her daze.

"I hope we weren't late," Alessandro said, as Malfoy released her but put his arm around her back. "Hermione seemed anxious."

"No, not at all," Malfoy said smoothly. "I'm glad she got a chance to see some sights with a native tour guide. Did you see a lot, love?"

It took Hermione a moment to realize he meant her. "Oh, yes, lots," she said quickly.

Alessandro looked between the two of them, his eyes searching them. "It was a pleasure," he said, though he looked like he wanted to say more. "Anytime you'd like to do it again, just let me know."

"Thank you, Alessandro, but I think I'll take Hermione out next time," Malfoy's voice was quiet, but his tone was clear.

Alessandro nodded. "I'll be going now," he said.

"Thank you again!" Hermione called after him.

As soon as he was out of eyeshot, Malfoy dropped his arm. "So, you weren't dazzled by the great Alessandro?" he drawled. "Impressive, Granger. Very few can resist the Bridge of Sighs."

Hermione gasped. "You knew where he was taking me?" she snapped. "You could've warned me."

"I did," he said mildly. "You chose not to listen."

"You could have tried harder." She said sulkily, knowing he was right.

"Oh, don't pout, Granger. You got to sightsee," Malfoy laughed.

"You certainly could have told me how old he was," Hermione continued, ignoring his words.

Malfoy sighed. "You wouldn't have trusted me no matter what I said,"

Hermione started to object but couldn't find the words. He nodded. "See?"

"Years of training, Malfoy," she said finally."You've been quite different here, you know."

"You're different as well," he said. "It's not all me,"

Hermione thought about that. If someone had told her 2 weeks ago that she would be in Venice, willingly, going places with Malfoy? Or that she'd be going to clubs? Drinking? She was definitely different.

"See?" Malfoy said as if he could see her thoughts. "You just thought it was all me. People like you when you get your nose out of books and join the living, and aren't always going on about rules, or worshipping Potter and Weasley-"

"People?" Hermione cut him off.

Malfoy started at her a moment before looking away. "People," he repeated.

Hermione smiled. "You're not so bad yourself when you drop the snobby, stuck-up little prat routine."

"Why, Granger," Malfoy teased. "I do believe you just complimented me. Whatever would Potter say?"

Hermione laughed. "You complimented me first."

Malfoy shook his head. "I said 'people'. It was an observation."

"If you say so, Malfoy." She looked at her watch. "I have to go back to the hotel. My parents will think Alessandro kidnapped me. You want to come round tomorrow? My mum was asking about you."As soon as she asked, Hermione wished she could take it back. She knew he'd say no.

He stared at her a moment before replying. "I should be able to," he said finally.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and smiled. "Okay then." She turned to leave.

"Granger?"

She turned back towards him.

"If you want to see the Bridge of Sighs again, let me know."

Unsure of his meaning, Hermione just rolled her eyes before she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews- I love to read them! Here's the next chapter:) **

Hermione had decided not to tell her parents about Malfoy coming just in case he did not show up. As the morning passed, she began to fidget more and more. He had said he _supposed so_? What did that mean? Maybe, if he could tear himself away from whatever he did during the day? Hermione realized that she had very rarely seen him before dusk. What time would he come? She had no idea- that had not been confirmed at all. Every time her parents did anything she flinched in her chair in the sitting room. She'd insisted on having a lie about today, so her father was watching TV and her mother was doing a crossword puzzle. Her father cleared his throat at eleven thirty and Hermione jumped up.

"Dear, what are you so skittish about?" her mother asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, sitting back down. This was silly! She had decided to go down to the Piazza for coffee when there was a knock at the door. Her parents looked at each other, then at her.

"Expecting anyone, dear?" her mother asked.

Hermione shrugged and got up to answer the door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Malfoy and her stomach fluttered. She smoothed her dress and took a deep breath, trying to seem calm. "Malfoy," she said as she opened the door.

"Granger," he nodded his head at her. "Thought I'd stop by, see if you wanted to go to the English bookstore."

"English bookstore?" she gasped. "I haven't seen it."

"I'm surprised by that," he said, smirking.

Hermione almost closed the door on him but realized he hadn't told her yet where it was. Sighing, she opened the door to let him pass."Come in," she said.

Her parents beamed when they saw him. "Draco, how good to see you!" her mother gushed.

Malfoy smiled a nice smile at her. "Good morning," he said. "I was on my way to the English bookstore in town and thought Hermione might want to go as well. If you can spare her, that is."

"Of course," her mother said, hurrying to get Hermione's coat.

"Mum, it's not cold out," Hermione said, dropping the coat on the sofa.

"Well, off you go!" her mother said. "You two have fun!" She pushed Hermione towards Malfoy, who backed up towards the door. As soon as they were out, her mother closed the door behind them.

For a moment they stood in the hallway awkwardly. "I think your mum likes me," Malfoy finally said.

"She's not subtle, is she?" Hermione laughed and the awkwardness was gone. "So where is the bookstore?"

"Not far," he said, as they began to walk. "No sightseeing today?" he teased.

"We took a day off," Hermione said, glaring at him. "What do you do all day?"

He shrugged. "I get up late. Get a massage, eat lunch, read some until it's time to go out at night."

"Sounds exciting," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's relaxing. Some of us, Granger, like to relax on holiday." He answered sharply.

"A week maybe, but 2 months…" Hermione trailed off.

"Next year will be stressful," he said back. "Might as well get in all the fun I can now."

"What would be so stressful?" she asked, unsure of what stress he was referring to.

"N.E.W.T.S., Granger. Are you daft?" he said.

"I thought you meant the war," she said softly.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks. "We'd do better not talking about that," he said tersely, his grey eyes hard.

"Why?" she asked, despite herself.

"I think you know why," he said resignedly. They stared at each other for a moment before Malfoy began walking again. "Granger, you have Potter to tell your deepest thoughts to. You don't need me for that. I don't dwell on things that I can't do anything about."

Hermione trotted to catch up to him."What are we allowed to talk about?" she snapped.

"The weather, parties, books. No wonder you always look so miserable. Always dwelling on war. That and hanging out with Potter and Weasley would make me look awful too." He turned a corner before she could reply."We're here," he said.

It was small, but it seemed all the books were in English. Hermione left Malfoy near the front of the store and went to the section on Italian history. She selected a book on Venice and walked back towards the front where Malfoy was waiting.

"That was faster than I thought," he said, looking up from a book he'd been thumbing through.

She shrugged. "I found what I wanted," she said.

Book paid for, they were back on the street. "Fancy lunch?" Malfoy said as they stood there.

"I am hungry," Hermione admitted.

They walked a little ways to a restaurant near the store that Malfoy seemed to know. Once they were seated, Malfoy ordered himself a scotch and Hermione a Frizzante before they began to peruse the menus. When the waiter arrived with their drinks, Hermione ordered cheese ravioli and she did not know what Malfoy ordered, she didn't understand what he said.

After a few minutes of silence, Malfoy spoke. "Who do you think will be Head Boy?"

Hermione shrugged. " Ernie Macmillan?"

Malfoy made a face. "You're probably right," he said. "He's such a pompous arse."

Hermione laughed. "Sometimes," she agreed.

"No need to guess who Head Girl will be," Malfoy said as Hermione blushed. "I daresay Pansy deserves it."

Mouth agape, it took Hermione a moment to tell he was joking. She kicked him under the table. "Bite your tongue," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you'll get it, Granger. No one studies more than you,"

"Thank you," Hermione said, sipping her drink. "But you never know."

"Oh, please!" Malfoy snorted. "Don't pretend like you're worried, it's ridiculous. Who else would they have?"

"We don't have long to wait to find out. " Hermione said. "Our letters should find us soon. How will we get supplies from here?"

"You're staying until school starts?" Malfoy asked. "You can borrow my owl when it's time, that way everything will be waiting. Maybe send it Weasley's. He's sure to bring it for you."

Hermione smiled. "It would be helpful if you don't mind,"

Malfoy shrugged. "My father is getting my supplies for me. He'll meet me at the train station with them."

"He's not here?" Hermione asked.

Once again she could see a switch pull in his face as his eyes narrowed and he frowned. She could see him fight not to shout at her. "No," was all he said finally.

Their food arrived, and Hermione put her concentration into eating. She continued to speak, and after a few minutes, Malfoy was back to the way he'd been most of the time she's been around him in Venice- the earlier frostiness forgotten. Soon they had gone through a bottle of wine and were discussing books. Every once in a while Hermione had to remind herself this was Malfoy, he was an entirely different person. Who knew he read or thought anything? Despite herself, she enjoyed herself immensely and was quite full of both food and wine when they finally left the restaurant.

"That was wonderful!" she said as they stepped into the cooling air. Light was beginning to wane as they stood outside the restaurant.

"You're welcome," Malfoy smirked.

Hermione blushed. "I meant the food," she said, but lightly. She could tell he was teasing. He had refused to let her pay her share but had finally agreed to let her pay the tip.

They began to walk and lapsed into a comfortable silence. After a few blocks, Hermione heard someone shout," Hermione! Draco!" It was Alessandro.

Malfoy grumbled as they stopped and waited for him to catch up. He wasn't alone- he had Gabrielle with him. Hermione groaned.

"Where are you off to?" Alessandro asked when they caught up.

"We're just walking," Hermione answered. "We've had a large lunch."

Gabrielle snorted, but Alessandro shushed her. "Going to Harry's?" he asked.

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other. "You up for it?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione shrugged. "If you are," she sighed. She actually would rather spend time alone with Malfoy, but, of course, she couldn't say that.

"Great! We'll walk with you," Alessandro said.

They began walking again, but Hermione was surprised when she felt Malfoy take her hand. She looked at him, shocked, and he winked at her. _Of course_, she thought, _it's for Alessandro and Gabrielle's benefit_. She couldn't help but feel disappointed, but was elated when she saw both Alessandro and Gabrielle glaring.

It wasn't long before they reached Harry's. Hermione once again had a Bellini though she probably had had enough already. Taking her drink, she sat with Malfoy at a table. He was already on his second drink, watching around them for any signs of Alessandro and Gabrielle.

"I think they're suspicious," he said, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I think you're paranoid," she said. "Why wouldn't they believe us?"

"We're not exactly a likely match, Granger," he said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Thanks a lot," she said, hurt.

Malfoy looked at her, bewildered. "What?"

"I know what I look like, Malfoy. And what you look like. You could at least have the decency not to point it out." She took her drink and left the table, leaving him gaping after her.

Downing her drink, she went up to the bar to order another and ran into Alessandro. "Trouble in paradise?" Alessandro sneered at her.

"No, just a spat," was all she could say.

"Typical Draco," Alessandro sighed. "Such a player. Do you know how many-"

"No, and I don't care to." Hermione cut him off and walked away as soon as she had her new drink. She walked to the outdoor patio and stood by the railing facing the street. It was still early, and people were hurrying to and fro to their night's destination. It was her own fault really, not Malfoy's. She got caught up in his new behaviour, believing a leopard could change his spots. "I'll not make that mistake again," she mumbled.

"Talking to yourself?" came an amused voice beside her. Malfoy, of course. She moved to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Stay, Granger," he said quietly.

Startled by the seriousness in his voice, she did as he asked. He looked out towards the street, his light hair shielding his eyes from her view. Finally, he spoke. "I meant that you were so straight and narrow. Not what… you thought I meant."

"Oh," said Hermione, feeling foolish. "I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Malfoy turned to her and his expression was back to its usual disdain. "Of course you did. Always thinking the worst of me," he sighed.

Hermione laughed and elbowed him. "Ow, Granger. Watch it, I'm delicate." He frowned. "Remember, if Alessandro took you to the Bridge of Sighs, you can't be bad looking."

"Was that a compliment?" she teased, trying to get him to look her in the eye.

Malfoy struggled not to smile. "If you like," he said.

Hermione, whose head was swimmy and muddled now from a long day of drinking, smile goofily at him. She moved his hair away from his face with her hand.

The intimacy of the gesture took them both by surprise. Malfoy's eyes widened and it seemed to Hermione they grew darker. She paused, her hand still on his hair, unsure what to do next. Her stomach jumped and she slowly drew her hand away. "Sorry," she whispered, holding his gaze. He moved even closer to her. "It's OK," he whispered back, his breath ticking her face.

Suddenly, Hermione realized he was about to kiss her. She held her breath, unsure of what she should do. He seemed to hesitate, his eyes locked to hers, and after what seemed an eternity she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss was delicate, his lips were as soft as she imagined. Hermione could feel her heart fluttering madly and feverently hoped he couldn't tell. After he realized she wasn't going to push him away, Malfoy kissed her a little harder, his lips brushing hers with more force. He moved even closer and stroked her hair with one hand, the other touching her hand on the rail. Hermione kept her eyes closed tight and decided not to think for once, just to feel. She felt his lips open and-

"Hope I'm not interrupting," A voice shattered the moment and Hermione pulled away quickly and looked to the owner of the voice. Alessandro.

"What?" Malfoy snapped, irritably.

"Sorry, just wanted to let you know we are moving to my house. Care to join us?"

"I really should be getting back to the hotel," Hermione said before Malfoy could answer.

Alessandro looked at Malfoy."Draco?"

Malfoy hesitated, then said, "Sure, why not? I'll walk you back to the hotel first," he said without looking at her.

Hermione felt hurt but wasn't sure why. "No," she said quickly."It's a short walk. You go."

Malfoy again seemed to hesitate, and finally looked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Goodnight," she said and hurriedly walked towards the piazza without looking back. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up with a feeling of dread, and for a moment she couldn't remember why. Then, in a rush, the previous night came flooding back. _Oh, Merlin!_ She thought. _I kissed Malfoy._ She felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment at the memory. Embarrassment and horror at the thought that she enjoyed it. She pushed her head into her pillow trying to silence the voices in her head telling her how much she liked it- and wanted to do it again. Hermione sighed and pulled the pillow off her face. "Doesn't matter anyway," she said aloud. "I'm sure he'll never do it again."

A knock at the door startled her. "Hermione?" her mother's voice called.

"Come in, mum," Hermione called.

Her mother came in and sat on the bed. "Are you alright? You were quiet last night and you're staying in bed so late."

"I'm ok," Hermione sighed. Without Ginny to talk to she felt a little lost.

"Did you and Draco argue?"

"No, not really," Hermione screwed up her courage to tell her mother about the night's events. She blushed when telling her mother about the kiss and did not look up through her retelling. When she finally finished, she looked up to see her mother smiling at her.

"I'm sure I don't really see the problem, Hermione." She said. "It was a miscommunication. You said you were leaving before he could say anything. And he did offer to walk you home, dear, you said no."

"He should have insisted," Hermione said lamely, feeling foolish. She sounded just like Lavender, whom she would have made fun of for having this conversation. "I'm sure he'll run away from me now." She said. "He just had too much wine- he's surely regretting it."

"I doubt that, dear." Her mother said.

"How would you know?"

"I know because he's in the sitting room right now, talking to your father."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, jumping up in bed. "Why didn't you say sooner?" She leapt out of the bed and went tearing into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair as fast as she could, wetting it down to tame it. Flying out of the bathroom, she went over to her dresser to find clothes. Her mother stayed on the bed and it seemed to Hermione she was trying not to laugh.

Hermione picked a nice shirt and pair of shorts and changed quickly. When she was done, she faced her mother who nodded her approval. "I feel so silly," Hermione laughed shakily.

Her mother got up and hugged her. "Don't be silly. Relax. Everything will be fine," she said and walked out of the room. Hermione took a deep breath and followed her.

In the sitting room, she saw Malfoy and her father sitting and talking. Malfoy looked ill at ease, he kept looking around as he talked and his leg was twitching. Somehow seeing that made Hermione feel better. He and her father both stood as she had her mother entered the room.

"Finally up, sleepy head?" her father teased.

Her mother hit him and said, "Let's go get ready for the day ourselves,"

"But dear-" a look silenced him. "Alright, I'm coming."

After her parents left the room, Hermione and Malfoy both stood there, looking at the floor. Finally, Malfoy said,"You left your book at Harry's last night," he motioned to the package on the sofa where he had been sitting. "I brought it up."

"Thank you," Hermione said primly. More silence ensued. "How was Alessandro's?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Oh, I didn't go. I was tired."

Hermione smiled, feeling better immediately. "You're up early," she said."No massage today?"

Malfoy smiled back. "Of course, I had a massage, ages ago. It's eleven o'clock, Granger. You're the one who had a lie in."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been up for ages," she lied.

Malfoy laughed. "If you say so,"

They stood in silence again, neither sure what to say next. Before it got to be too long, Hermione's mother walked back in.

"I've ordered lunch. You'll be staying, Draco?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione uncertainly. When she smiled, he looked back at her mother. "Of course I will, thank you," he said.

Her father joined them as well and the four made polite conversation until the food arrived. It was pasta, of course, and as much as Hermione loved pasta she was starting to feel a bit bloated from all the heavy foods she'd been eating.

They ate in companionable silence and when lunch was over, Malfoy stood.

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but I have to be going. I have some errands to attend to. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Hermione felt very disappointed, she'd hoped he'd want to spend the afternoon together.

He turned to her. "Hermione, are you free this evening?"

Hermione could see her mother out of the corner of her eye nodding enthusiastically and she tried to ignore it. "I believe so, why?"

"My mother had tickets tonight to Gran Teatro La Fence. She was called away and will be unable to use them, so I thought you might like to go with me."

"The opera?" Hermione gasped. "I'd love to go!"

Malfoy smiled at her. "Perfect. I'll be back at seven." He shook hands with her father and was gone.

Hermione turned to her mother and uttered words she'd never thought she'd say. "Mum, we need to go shopping immediately!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

At quarter to seven, Hermione was ready. She and her mother had gone shopping almost as soon as Malfoy had left and had found what Hermione's mother and the saleswoman felt was the "perfect" dress. Hermione herself had not been so sure. It was a little tight for her taste, but it wasn't like anyone she knew would see her or judge her except for Malfoy. It was cream coloured brocade, off the shoulder with a plunging back that Hermione was uncomfortable with. They had also purchased shoes and elbow-length gloves to go with it. It felt heavy while it was on, too heavy, but she had to admit she felt pretty in it; pretty and grown up. Her mother had helped her encourage her hair into manageable ringlets and had helped with make up as well, something which Hermione usually wore little of, and she wasn't very good at applying it. After her mother was done she looked in the mirror and felt…different. The face looking back at her was barely recognisable and she felt the whole thing was rather surreal. She was in Venice, dressed like a princess, to go to an opera, with Malfoy. She shook her head a little to clear it. Real life seemed very dim and far away and Hermione decided for a night she would forget who she was, who Malfoy was. She was just a girl, invited out by a boy, a boy she had grown to like, to an opera, something she had never been to. She would deal with reality tomorrow. Resolved, she smiled at her reflection and turned away.

Hermione jumped as her door opened. "Hermione," her mother said, smiling. "Draco is here." Hermione's heart fluttered and she paused only a moment to check her hair and followed her mother towards the sitting room.

Malfoy was once again sitting with her father, talking quietly when Hermione arrived. She stepped in shyly and met his eyes. Malfoy stared at her, expressionless for a moment before he stood. "Good evening," he said hoarsely.

Hermione stared at him a long moment. He was wearing Muggle clothes again, a tuxedo. She always had thought in the back of her mind, however grudgingly, that he was handsome, but know she had to admit it- he was gorgeous. "Good evening," she said back.

"Hermione, dear, you look lovely," her father said.

This seemed to push Malfoy to action. "Yes, you look…beautiful," He said quietly, his grey eyes locked with hers.

She smiled. "Thank you." Her mother was behind her with her shawl. Hermione took it, muttering her thanks. Malfoy came up to her and offered her his arm. She took it, and with her parents grinning madly at them, left the suite.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione said as they waited for the elevator. "Could they be much more obvious?"

"I'll have you know, Granger, all parents love me," Malfoy smirked at her. "I have that sort of effect on them. I can be charming when I want to be, you know."

"Yes," she agreed. "When you _want_ to."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't spoil tonight by being yourself, Granger,"

Hermione frowned and smacked his arm. "Same to you," she said sharply. She remembered her earlier resolution and sighed. "What are we seeing?"

Malfoy seemed content to let the spat drop as well. "The opera is called 'Il campiello'**_" _**he said. "It's about the lives of all the villagers that live near the village square. It's a romantic comedy."

"Sounds good," Hermione said as they walked out into the night air. "You were going to go with your mother?" Hermione regretted the question as soon as she said it. "Sorry, never mind," she said quickly.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "We have a box, so we have tickets to every production. Mother _is_ out of town, though. She's visiting a friend in Rome for a week."

"Rome is lovely," Hermione said.

Malfoy looked at her, amused. "You've been, have you?"

"Well, no," Hermione admitted, blushing. "I hear it's nice though. I've read about it,"

"I'm sure you have," Malfoy said dryly.

"Can we just pretend you're not a prat for just one night, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy said nothing, but kept walking. After a few minutes, Hermione began to feel guilty for snapping at him. Before she could say something, however, the theatre came into view.

Hermione gasped. It was as beautiful as she'd seen in books, and the lights illuminated it brilliantly. She clutched Malfoy's arm tighter. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

Malfoy shrugged."The inside is nice as well," he said.

They followed the other audience members into the theatre. Malfoy was right; the inside was spectacular. Everything was gold or marble; the ceilings were high with murals or sculptures she could barely see. Malfoy led her to a private box that was done in red velvet. Hermione leaned over to look at the orchestra and the ceiling, where a large chandelier hung.

"Granger, close your mouth please, and stop hanging over the box," Malfoy hissed at her, pulling at her dress. Hermione made a face at him, but sat as he requested. Malfoy continued to stand and greeted the patrons on either side of them in their own boxes.

"Hello, Mr. Finesworth, Mrs. Finesworth, how are you?" he said fluidly.

An elderly man and woman to their left smiled at him. "Draco, it's been a long time. How are you?" The elder gentlemen said."How is school?"

"Good, thank you," he responded. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Mr. and Mrs. Finesworth."

"Hello," Hermione said. Malfoy nudged her a little, so she stood up and shook hands with Mrs. Finesworth.

"Good to meet you, dear," Mr. Finesworth said. "Have you been to the opera before?"

"No, sir," Hermione said.

"You're in for a treat. 'Il campiello' is one of my favourites," he said, as the lights began to flutter.

Malfoy took Hermione's arm to get her to sit again. "It's about to start," he said.

"I know. I have been to plays before," Hermione retorted. He was acting as if she was stupid! His eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.

As the lights went down, Hermione leaned forward in order to have a better view of the stage. Malfoy handed her a pair of binoculars. "Thank you," she said softly.

A man and woman came on stage and began singing. It was in Italian, and Hermione was not sure what was happening. She looked at Malfoy, who leaned in closer to her. "That man, Astolfi, he's the town playboy." He whispered to her, his breath touching her cheek. "The woman, Luçieta, is in love with that other man, Anzoleto. He's mad that Astolfi is paying her attention."

Hermione, while interested in the opera, could not concentrate. Malfoy was so close she could smell his aftershave. His hair was touching her ear as he leaned over to whisper, his arm and leg touching hers. She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts. The audience laughed as a man came out, comically dressed as an older woman.

"That's Dona Pasqua, the other woman's mother," Malfoy was still whispering to her.

"I…I see," Hermione had no idea what he had said before that, or what other woman he was talking about. It seemed a host of other people had appeared on the stage since she had stopped paying attention. She was flustered, and tried to focus on what Malfoy was telling her. Her mind would keep going off however as her stomach tied in knots over his close proximity. She thought back to their kiss and began to blush. She wondered if he would kiss her again, when he took her home.

"Are you alright?" he said suddenly. "You look flushed."

"What? Oh, it's just a little hot in here," she lied. He frowned a little as if he didn't believe her, but didn't contradict her. The first act passed quickly, with Hermione understanding very little, but she resolved to pay better attention in the acts to follow.

The next act she did indeed pay better attention as Malfoy had ceased his narration. She found that by the actions of the actors she could understand the plot and began to enjoy the opera immensely. By the end of the final chorus, when she joined the audience on its' feet, she was very sorry it was over.

"That was wonderful," she said to Malfoy as they filed out of the theatre. "The singing was.. I could _feel _it, not just hear it."

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, it's very powerful," he agreed.

When they went outside, she saw that is was ten o'clock. "I can't believe it's so late," she murmured.

Malfoy frowned. "Did you need to get back?"

"No! It was just a comment. It was a long opera," she said quickly, and Malfoy's face relaxed.

"Good. I thought we might have a bite to eat, if you're hungry."

Hermione nodded. "I am hungry."

They walked along in silence for awhile until Hermione could bear it no longer. "Do you go to the opera a lot?" she asked. "The couple beside us seemed to know you."

Malfoy shrugged. "A few times- my parents would make me come. When I got older, I appreciated it more." He fell silent for a moment. "I'm surprised you'd never been."

Hermione sighed. "I'd wanted to, my parents never took me."

"So, I was your first?" Malfoy grinned evilly at her.

She gasped, and then smiled as she heard the teasing tone in his voice. "You're horrid, Draco," she shook her head. After a moment, she realised he had stopped walking. She turned back and saw he was looking at her with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"You said… Draco," he said.

"Did I?" she said, feeling her face growing red. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," he snapped, striding up to her. She flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. "I didn't mean to snap," he said, quieter. "I just didn't-" he paused, so she looked up at him. His eyes darted around, searching her face for something. Suddenly, without warning, his hands flew to the sides of her face and he was kissing her.

Hermione stood still, shocked for a moment. Unlike the night before, this kiss wasn't soft and sweet. His lips opened immediately and his hands held her face roughly. There was something urgent in it and she was a little afraid. He seemed to sense this and whispered hoarsely to her," Granger, please, I need-" his voice was cut off when Hermione finally kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck as he pressed against her, and opened her mouth. She had only been kissed a few times before in her life and never like this- she wasn't sure what to do. Heart beating madly, Hermione felt his tongue in her mouth. She touched it tentatively, which made him kiss her harder still. She was taken aback by the passion in his kiss as she rarely saw any emotion from him. His hands were in her hair, on her back, and then-

"Draco!" she whispered, pulling away from him. "We're on a street!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "So?"

"So? Look around!" She pointed out the people who were watching them with amused expressions.

Malfoy shrugged, though she saw him tinge a little pink. "You want me to stop then?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering. "I want you to take me somewhere we won't be stared at," she said, smiling.

Malfoy took her hand, and smiling back, led her away.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked through the streets of Venice forever; it seemed to Hermione, before Draco finally stopped in front an old stone building. He pulled her towards the door and pulled a key out of his pocket. Before he could use it, however, the door was flung open by an old house elf wearing a large chequered pillowcase.

"Master Malfoy," it screeched, wringing its' hands. "You said you would be out late. We have nothing prepared-"

"It's ok," Draco cut the elf off and pulled Hermione inside, quickly shutting the door behind them. "I've told you before, don't open the door!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir!" the elf wailed. "Would Master like some dinner?"

"Yes, please make dinner and send it out to the terrace," Draco said to the elf, still seeming annoyed as it bowed before scampering away. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he frowned. "Don't start, Granger. Do you know what would happen if she had been seen?"

"She shouldn't be here at all," Hermione mumbled but decided to let it go for now. She looked around in the dim light. "This is your house?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "My parents bought it right after they were married. We've always spent some time here during summer holiday. Would you like a tour?"

Hermione nodded, and Draco took her hand again and led her out of the entryway into a large room lined with bookshelves. "My father's study," he said, quickly pulling her out of the room. Next was a room with a large fireplace and some sofas and chairs. "Sitting room. My mother's fond of it," he said. He then led her up the stairs where there were 4 rooms and a bathroom. He pointed to each one on turn. "Guest room, guest room, my parents' room, my room," he paused to leer at her. "Would you like to see my room, _Hermione_?"

"Umm, I'm really hungry," she said nervously, as he laughed softly and shook his head.

"My parents and my room both have private baths," he said, continuing with the tour. "Downstairs is the kitchen as well as another loo," he said, pulling her up yet another stairway. Here, there was what looked like a greenhouse. Draco opened a door that led to an outside garden and terrace.

The view was wonderful. Hermione could see the city lights and St. Mark's Basilica lit up beautifully. She went to the edge of the terrace and stared out, smiling. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Draco joined her. "It is nice," he agreed. "Come on, I thought you were starving." He led her over to a wrought iron table that was loaded with food.

"It looks wonderful," Hermione said, sitting down. She took a little of everything and began to eat with relish. Draco laughed. "What?" she said, frowning.

"Nothing," he said, then, "It's just most girls don't eat much in front of people."

"I'm not most girls," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I've noticed that," he said, smiling at her and she blushed.

They finished dinner fairly quickly after that and sat drinking coffee for awhile making polite conversation as Hermione's mind raced. She was at his house. She was a little scared at what he was expecting from her. Though she liked him, she was sure she wasn't quite ready for what he might be expecting. She wondered how many other girls he had brought here.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she did not see Draco's eyes widen and his back straighten until she heard a voice from behind her. "We have company, Draco, dear?"

Hermione was sure who the cold voice belonged to and was afraid to turn around.

Draco quickly regained his composure. "Mother, I thought you were still in Rome."

"I was, but it was so boring down there. Honestly, you'd think they would be better hosts. So, Draco, I take it this is the young lady you wanted the opera tickets for?" Her voice was closer now and Hermione was paralyzed with fear.

"Yes, Mother, but we're in a hurry to meet Alessandro. You'll have to chat at another time." Draco pulled Hermione to her feet, and still holding her hand, made for the doorway Narcissa Malfoy had just left.

"Draco, don't be silly. It won't take long," Suddenly, Narcissa was in front of Hermione."Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she said. "And you are?"

Looking into her blue eyes, Hermione realised that Narcissa did not recognise her. She smiled weakly. "Ciao," she said.

Draco picked up on her plan immediately. "Mother, Gabriella speaks very little English," he said smoothly.

"Oh, of course," Narcissa said, smiling."Well, you two have fun, I'm off to bed," she walked past them again, back inside.

For a moment, Draco and Hermione just stood there in silence. Finally, Draco sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your hotel."

Hermione nodded and they began to walk downstairs towards the entrance. They walked in silence until they were back outside.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I didn't think she'd be back for days,"

"That's OK," Hermione said. "It could have been loads worse. I can't believe she didn't recognise me."

"Well, she's only seen you once or twice and that was from a pretty good distance," he said. "Also, you don't really look your normal self tonight. In the dim lighting…"

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

"I mean… you know what I mean," he said, fumbling his words.

Hermione stopped in the street and looked at him. "If she had recognised me, what would you have done?"

Draco shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "She didn't," he said after a minute.

"But what if she did?"

"I don't know," he said. "My parents…don't like you very much."

"Because of my blood," she supplied and he nodded. "And you?"

"I think that's obvious," he said quietly. As she opened her mouth to speak, he kept going. "When you're told to hate something, it's easy just to do it. It's easier than making up your own mind. Until you realise that maybe, you were wrong." He shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation."Your parents are nice people. And you..." He didn't finish the sentence, but closed the distance between them, his breath on her face. "You're different."

"So are you," Hermione whispered, as he captured her lips in a kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away and smiled at her. "This evening didn't quite go as planned," he said.

"What was your plan?" she laughed. "I was never going to tour your bedroom, Malfoy, even before your mother appeared."

They were back at her hotel then, and took the elevator up to her floor, where they stood awkwardly by the door. Hermione half expected to see her mother peering through the peephole at them, but the hallway was dark and quiet when she opened the door. "Well," she said finally. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. The opera was lovely, as was dinner."

Draco leaned closer to her and traced her cheek and chin with his hand while she talked, making it extremely difficult for her to concentrate on what she was saying. "I'm glad you liked it," he murmured as he leaned even closer and stroked her hair.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can…" she trailed off as he began softly kissing her neck and shoulder. A lump in her throat, she forced herself to remember what she was saying."Maybe tomorrow we can meet for lunch?"

"Hmmm?" Draco whispered, his mouth moving up her neck and making her shiver. "What?"

"I said-" Hermione was cut off as his lips reached her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual and took her breath away and made her knees feel like jelly.

"Where?" he said finally, pulling away.

"Where what?" she asked confused.

Draco smiled and began to back away. "Where should we meet for lunch? Honestly, Granger, pay attention." The elevator doors closed before her shoe could hit him. Hermione heard his muffled laugh, then, "Meet me at noon in the square."

She didn't answer, but knew she'd be there. Hermione went to the elevator doors to pick up her shoe where she'd thrown it.

"Hermione?" her mother was at the door now, a huge grin plastered on her face. "How did it go? Was it wonderful?"

Hermione sighed, smiling, gestured for her mother to go back in the suite, and closed the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione spent almost as much time getting ready for lunch as she did for the opera. Her mother fussed over her hair as she tried to leave. "Honestly, Mum," she swatted her mother's hands away. "I've spent more time in front of the mirror in this last week then I ever have in my life!"

"Well, dear," her mother said kindly. "You've never had a boyfriend before."

"Draco is not my boyfriend," Hermione said weakly. "We're just…friends, I think."

Her mother smiled knowingly at her. "Whatever you say, dear."

Hermione sighed, annoyed, and left the suite. When she got to the piazza Draco was there, waiting for her. She was used to seeing him in Muggle clothes now, and watched him from a distance, admiring his blue shirt and once again saw how handsome he was. His light hair was blowing crazily in the wind as he watched the square, obviously looking for her. Suddenly, his eyes met hers and he smiled. Hermione smiled back and walked towards him.

"Hello," she said, unsure of how to greet him. Draco continued to smile and pulled her in to a kiss. It was brief, but Hermione was blushing all the same. That only made his smile widen.

"Do you get yours?" he asked.

"Get my what?"

He held out a thick sheath of papers to her. "Your letter. Mine came a half hour ago."

"Oh!" she said. "No, not yet. What does it say?"

He shrugged. "Same thing as last year, pretty much. Once you get yours, I'll send one of the elves to get our supplies. I'm a prefect again- I was surprised about that."

"Congratulations!" Hermione hugged him joyfully. Her mind was on her own letter though, wondering if she'd made Head Girl or not.

"You know that means you'll be my boss," he teased her.

"If I'm Head Girl," she said automatically.

Draco laughed, "Oh, come on, Hermione! Don't act like you don't know."

"It's not that!" she protested. "It's that, well, if I say I will be and then I'm not-I'll look pretty silly, won't I?"

"Silly to who?" he asked. "There's only me here and I don't think you're silly. Not about this anyway. You need to learn to take what you want."

"Like a Slytherin?" she wrinkled her nose.

"It's better than false modesty," he said, and cut her off as she protested. "Do you honestly think it won't be you, Granger? Honestly?"

Slowly, Hermione shook her head. "Then it is false modesty," he concluded. "Now, where should we eat?"

Hermione stared at him, unsettled by his statements. "Ummm-"

"Slytherins aren't all bad," Draco said. "Just like I assume all Gryffindors aren't idiots, acting before they think. Am I correct?"

Hermione just nodded, trying to decide whether he had just insulted her.

"Good, let's eat!" He led her to a nearby café where they ordered. Hermione had a salad; her stomach was a little upset thinking about her Hogwarts letter. She didn't say much while they ate, just answered whatever questions Draco asked her, and when they were done he sighed as they got up.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

"Your hotel, of course. I know you just spent an hour in my awe-inspiring presence not hearing a word I said, worried about your bloody letter," he said. "So, let's go get it. Maybe then I'll get the attention I deserve." He moved out of the way as Hermione struck at him half-heartedly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. You can make it up to me later," He leered at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they neared her hotel. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

They rode the elevator in silence as Hermione's stomach jumped in anticipation.

As soon as they walked into the room, her mother held out 2 letters to her. "Hermione, these came right after you left!" she said. "Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Granger. And you?" he asked politely as Hermione ripped the letters from her mother's hand, tuning them out entirely.

The first letter was the standard "Welcome Back" letter with her list of supplies. She flung it at Draco, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you for getting my supplies for me, Draco," he said.

"Yes, of course," she muttered at him as she focused on the second letter. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. Before she even read the letter, she could see the writing on the shiny badge that fell out of the envelope.

"Oh, Hermione!" her mother gushed. "Congratulations, dear!"

Hermione struggled to stay focused on the letter, her head swimming. She looked up at Draco, who stood patiently staring at her, smirking. "You were right-Macmillan is Head Boy." She said finally.

"Of course," he said. "Congratulations."

"We'll need to celebrate!" her mother said. "What would you like to do, Hermione? Your father and I had plans to go to the theatre tonight but we can change them."

"No, Mum, you go," she said. "I actually would rather rent a movie and stay in. I'm rather tired." She stepped on Draco's foot to keep him from protesting.

"If you're sure..." her mother said, uncertainly. "We'll go out tomorrow night. Draco, of course ,you're invited as well."

"Thank you," he said, still frowning at Hermione, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

As her mother left the room Hermione whispered, "I'm tired of going out. Don't you just want to stay in?"

Realization dawned on his face and he smiled. "Of course, Granger. I'd love to stay here with you while your parents are out."

"To see a movie, Malfoy." She groaned. "Honestly,"

"You call it whatever you want to," he teased.

"You do know what a movie is, don't you?" Hermione asked.

He pretended to be offended."Of course I do. I did take Muggle Studies, you know. I thought you had to go someplace to see one, though, like you would an opera."

"Sometimes you do. See that machine?"" she pointed to the DVD player on top of the TV. "That plays movies at home. We'll just have to go to the lobby and find some good movies to watch."

Draco walked over to the DVD player and studied it."It comes out on there?" he pointed to the TV screen and she nodded. He shrugged. "Sounds interesting."

"Would you like to go home and change?" she asked him.

He looked down at his blue shirt and black tailored pants."If we're not going anywhere, why should I change?" he asked, amused.

"Well, I just thought-we'll just be sitting around eating popcorn; you may be more comfortable in something less formal." Hermione fumbled.

He grinned evilly at her. "If you want me to take off my clothes, Granger, just say so."

Hermione blushed deeply. "I just meant that, well, _I'm_ going to change. Never mind."

Draco laughed. "I'll be back in an hour," he said and left, still laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews-I love getting them. It helps me write faster because I don't want to disappoint people!**

**Chapter 12 has some sexual situations- not too bad but you've been warned!**

Hermione took advantage of her alone time. She went to the front desk and found out where the nearest grocery store was. She walked there and purchased sodas, popcorn and candy. Hurrying back, she had just enough time to change her own clothes. She stood in front of her dresser, trying to decide what to wear. Casual, but not _too _casual. She wished, for not the first time this week, she had Ginny to help her. She didn't want to ask her mother this time, it just felt too odd. Finally, she decided on a t shirt and sweat pants and went down to the lobby where they had DVD's to rent. She thought carefully about what to rent for the evening- nothing too serious-or too mushy. She finally chose "Four Weddings and a Funeral", "Maverick" and "Austin Powers" figuring all three were safe choices. She then made her way upstairs and watched as her parents got ready for their night out.

"Are you sure this is okay?" her mother asked as she fastened her necklace.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. We'll just watch some movies."

"We won't be late, Hermione," her father said pointedly.

"Dad!" Hermione gasped."We're just friends."

Her mother patted her hand. "Of course, dear. Your father is just being, well, fatherly."

The doorbell ringing made Hermione jump, and she went to answer it. Draco was standing there in what looked like a sweat suit and trainers but the dark grey material looked very soft. Hermione reached out and touched it. "Is that cashmere?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Draco shrugged. "So what if it is?" He came in and folded his arms defensively.

"Do you have any truly comfortable, only for the house clothes?" Hermione asked. "That looks like as if you just bought it." She looked at his face."You did just buy it, didn't you?"

"So? Some of us rarely stay in, Granger," he said coldly.

Hermione realised she'd offended him."Sorry," she said."It's very nice."

He nodded stiffly, but she felt his demeanour soften a little. She took his hand; a little afraid of the old Malfoy she was seeing resurface. "Draco?" she said timidly.

He stared at her blankly a second, and then she saw his eyes change to the way she'd seen them lately. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just- my father came to visit."

Hermione felt her insides turn to ice. "Oh?"

Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. "He didn't stay long-on his way someplace. It just reminded me how soon I have to leave, go back to school."

"It's still a week away," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Besides, don't you like school?"

"I like it better here," Draco said simply, laying his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes. "Here, it's easy to forget-who I am."

"Me as well," Hermione sighed. "It all seems like a different world. But, Draco, you can't stay away forever. You'll have to decide one day soon."

"It's easy for you," he said, eyes still closed. "You already know what side you're on. Bloody Gryffindor," he muttered.

"What side are you on?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

He was quiet for a moment, then opened his eyes. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Hermione hesitated before nodding.

"I'm on my own side. Whatever is best for me," he stared at her as he said it, unapologetic.

She took a deep breath. "You're not evil, Draco."

"No, no, I'm not. Not yet," He put a hand up to play with her hair and continued to stare at her as if they were discussing the weather. "I want to be alive when this is over."

"So do I," she said. "But I'd rather be dead then see that-that freak in power."

Draco smiled at her. "Do you get so flushed about anything you're passionate about?"

"I'm being serious, Draco!"

"So am I, _Hermione_! Nothing will be settled tonight, I promise you that. Let's just keep all that away as long as we can."

Hermione paused a minute and then decided he was right. She would let it go, for now. It didn't mean she would give up, however.

Her parents came in then, and they both stood up.

"Well, we're off." Mr. Granger said, helping his wife on with her coat.

"Have fun," Hermione said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at them both, and left.

Hermione pulled out the movies."Which one should we start with?" she asked.

Draco looked at all three before handing her the Austin Powers one. "That chap looks funny," he said.

"He is," she said, putting the movie in. As the coming attractions played she fixed them popcorn and soda and brought them in, as well as the candy, on a tray she put on the coffee table.

She noticed Draco had taken off his sweat shirt and now was wearing a black t shirt. He grabbed the candy straight off, his eyes never leaving the movie screen.

She sat down beside him with some popcorn to watch the movie. She tried to watch the movie, but couldn't help be annoyed that Draco made no move to touch her. He was transfixed by the activity on screen-and it was getting on her nerves. She shifted a little and bumped her leg onto his.

"Sorry," he said absently, still not moving his eyes from the screen. Hermione stifled a sigh and watched the movie.

By the time the movie ended, Hermione was beyond irritated. His laughing did not help her mood.

"That was great!" Draco said, as the credits began to roll. "Which one next?"

"Whichever you prefer," she snapped.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Me? Nothing." Hermione got up and put "Four Weddings" into the player. She sat back on the couch as far as she could get from him.

"What is wrong?" he said slowly, with an edge to his voice."I don't like games, Granger."

"It's not a game!" she said, exasperated. "I just thought, well, never mind," she said, blushing fiercely.

Draco's face relaxed into an easy smile. "Hermione, you practically jump out of your skin if I get near you and you made such a big deal about this being 'just movies'."

"Yes, well," she couldn't think of anything to say.

His smile got smaller, more intimate, as he slid closer to her on the couch. "All you had to do was say something," he whispered, and kissed her.

Hermione felt her emotions swirling around her as she kissed him back, for once not afraid. She gotten a little used to kissing him now and was not as fearful, even when he deepened the kiss, pulling her so she lay flat on the couch beneath him.

They lay there for awhile kissing, until she felt his hand, feather light, move from her arm up to her shoulder. His other arm was behind her head and she brought her arms up so they were around his neck, one hand stroking his hair. All she thought about was how wonderful his kisses were, his lips moved from her mouth to her chin and then her neck as his hand moved slowly downward and suddenly she felt him brush her breast. Before she could react, his hand had moved further down, to where her shirt met her sweatpants. There it stayed and his fingers lightly brushed her bare skin where the two garments separated.

After a moment, she began to relax more and his mouth found her lips again. She became aware his hand was slowly moving back up again, this time under her shirt. Her heart beat wildly as she tried to decide whether to stop him or not. Before she had time to decide, his hand had found the lacy material of her bra. As if he felt her stiffen slightly, he pulled her harder into the kiss. She forgot her misgivings again and just thought about how much she liked this feeling, and she noticed that his hand had moved up again and was now covering her breast.

She tensed up a little. As embarrassing as it was, she had never been this intimate with a boy and not entirely sure how to react. She had funny feelings in her stomach and below she had never felt before, telling her to keep going, how handsome he was, and how good she felt. Her mind, of course, told her something different.

"It's okay," she heard Draco whisper. "I won't hurt you." His voice seemed a little forced to her and his mouth moved again to her neck. The combination of his mouth and hands made her involuntarily arch her back and she could feel his erection on her leg.

Scared now, she began to pull away. "Draco, wait,"

Immediately he stopped and fixed his eyes on her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I need to slow down," she said breathlessly.

He was quiet for a moment. "Hermione, are you a-" he stopped.

"Yes," she said, trying not to blush."Does it matter?"

He sat up a little. "Matter? No. I just wanted to know."

"Are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." he said."Does that matter?"

She shook her head. Her breathing was getting back to normal now, she could think clearly."It's just-we're not even dating."

"Really?" he asked, amused. "We go out daily, I pay, we snog-what do you call dating then?"

"I didn't know what you thought it was," she admitted.

Draco laughed. "Hermione, you can be so daft! You're so smart about book things but when it comes to things you can't read about you're hopeless!"

"Thanks," she snapped, pulling away from him a little but he grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me," he said. "You are smart, beautiful and fun as hell. Don't think so badly of yourself."

She felt herself melt at his words and she tried to fight it. "We go back to school in a week," she stammered.

"We'll figure it out," he said. "Unless you don't want to?" He looked at her seriously.

"I-I want to," she said.

He relaxed a little. "Good. I'd hate to think you were using me."

"What?"

"Using me. For my body. It happens to me a lot, I'm afraid." He tried to keep a straight face at her shocked expression."It's a curse, looking like this. I always-hey, Granger, do not hit me again! I'm warning you! Granger, you asked for it!"

He pulled her down and started tickling her.

"Draco, stop! Malfoy!"

"Back to Malfoy now, are we?" he asked, not letting up.

"_Draco_, please!" Hermione wheezed, wriggling under his grasp.

He let her go and moved slightly away. "Now can you keep your hands off me long enough for me to watch the movie? Merlin, woman," he straightened his clothes and turned back to the TV.

Hermione, flabbergasted, tried to do the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! It's wonderful to know you like this story. I've written a little ahead again so updates should be quick. I know this is a little short, but I had to take 1 chapter and make it two. So , here's chapter 13!**

Two nights later, Hermione found herself back at Harry's, for the last time. She stood by the rail outside, waiting for Draco to bring back their drinks. She remembered the last time she was here and it seemed like a long time ago, not just a week. She glanced around letting it sink in that her vacation was almost over. The weather had turned cooler and she pulled her jumper tighter. She was excited to start school again, but sad to leave this beautiful place. And no matter what Draco said, she was afraid she'd be leaving him behind as well.

"Here you go," his voice broke through her thoughts as he handed her drink to her.

She smiled. "Thanks,"

He eyed her warily. "What's wrong? Not still upset about last night, are you?"

Hermione cringed at the memory. After the celebratory dinner last night, she and Draco had resumed watching their DVD's in the sitting room. Unfortunately, her mother had walked in on them during a quite passionate snogging session. She hadn't said a word at the time, but this morning she gave Hermione a long speech about what "nice girls" shouldn't be doing.

"I was thinking about school actually," she said.

He took a sip of his drink. "What of it?" he asked.

"I'm worried. About us." She turned so she was squarely facing him to see his expression.

He didn't flinch, however. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough," she said. "We can't exactly board the train holding hands now, can we?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "That would be dangerous. For both of us. Someone might tell my father and he-well, to say he would be displeased is an understatement."

Hermione shuddered at the thought. "I don't think Ron or Harry would be too pleased either," she said.

"Now that I would pay to see," Draco grinned at the thought."Ow! Stop that!"

"Be serious then," she said, as he rubbed his arm where she'd hit him.

"I am being serious. We'll just have to see each other when we can. Weekends. Loads of people don't see each other except for weekends. We'll just pretend we go to different schools."

"You think that will work?" she said doubtfully.

"We'll make it work," he said quietly, staring into her eyes.

Her heart melting into a puddle yet again, Hermione smiled and decided to table the debate. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately, and they both forgot for a moment where they were.

"Hello?" a voice quickly reminded them and they broke apart.

Hermione looked up to see Alessandro staring at them, an amused expression on his face.

"Hello," she said, smoothing her shirt.

"Haven't seen you two in days," Alessandro said.

"We've been busy," Draco snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm sure you have been." The look he gave her made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm going to the loo."

She walked towards the bathroom, but realised she'd forgotten her purse and doubled back. Draco and Alessandro were in a heated discussion, backs to her. Hermione could hear their conversation clearly.

"…to leave her alone," Alessandro was saying."I expected you would dump her after shagging her, leave me the pieces to pick up. I thought we were a team."

"That was before. I never said I'd do that with Hermione," Draco replied.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you actually have feelings for her?" When Draco didn't respond, Alessandro laughed. "You do, don't you? Oh, how the might have fallen."

"Just shut it, Alessandro," Draco grumbled.

"Draco, come on. Get a hold of yourself. Shag her all you want, but remember what she is. She's just a stupid little Mud-"

"I said, shut your mouth!" Draco pushed Alessandro backwards and the bar turned silent, all eyes turned towards them.

Alessandro shook his head and chuckled. "You did not just do that."

"Draco," they both turned towards Hermione's voice. "Let's go. I'm a little tired."

Draco glared at Alessandro one more time and without a word, followed Hermione out of the bar.

They walked silently for awhile before Hermione asked quietly. "How did he know to call me-that word?"

"He's a wizard," Draco said. "He used to go to Durmstrang. How much did you hear?"

"Just the end," Hermione lied. "Why didn't you tell me he was a wizard?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think it mattered."

They had reached her hotel by now. "Are you coming up?" Hermione asked.

"I… sure," he said, giving her a funny look.

They were silent until they were in the sitting room. "I thought your mother walking in had scarred you for life," Draco whispered as she turned on the TV.

"It was pretty bad, not only for me but Mum," Hermione admitted, sitting down beside him. "I don't think she'll come in without making loads of noise again" She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's the last time we'll go to Harry's," she sighed.

"Maybe for you. I come here every summer," he said.

"Yes, but after this year, school will be over. We'll have jobs, responsibilities."

"Maybe," he said, kissing the top of her head.

They sat, watching TV in silence, and Hermione realised she felt safe with him, she trusted him, and finally that she was falling in love with him.

"Draco?" she said. When he didn't reply, she looked up at him and saw he was asleep. He looked so angelic, so perfect in sleep. Hermione brushed his hair away from his face. "Draco?" she whispered. He didn't stir so she kissed him softly. "I think I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has sexual situations. If you don't want to read it, skip this chapter- I should have the next one up tomorrow. Also, before anyone complains about how awkward it is, it's supposed to be awkward. A lot of people's first times are. Happy reading!**

Hermione decided that night, after thinking about it and writing lists of the pros and cons, that she was ready to sleep with Draco. She knew they hadn't been dating that long, but she had known him for years. She was also sure she loved him now, but wasn't sure she would once they got back to school and he was back around his friends. She would be 18 next month, and who knew when she'd have the opportunity again to sleep with someone she loved? She decided even if they broke up after school started, she could look back in 20 years and have a wonderful memory of Venice. It was a fairly easy decision, once she thought about it. Getting him alone, however, was proving to be difficult.

They had three days left before returning to England and Hermione was staring to think it wouldn't happen. The first night Draco had to have dinner with his mother and some friends so he was unable to come over. The next night, her parents decided to play cards with them until it was so late Hermione fell asleep in the sitting room. The next day, their last day, was mostly spent packing. Draco came over, once he was done ordering the elves pack his trunk, to help her pack hers. He was putting schoolbooks in her trunk when her mother came into the room.

"Dear, we're going to go get an early supper. Would you two like to come?"

Draco put down the books, grateful for an escape from manual labour, but Hermione said, "Thanks, Mum, but I really need to get all this packed."

"You're sure?" her mother asked and Hermione nodded."Okay then. We'll be back in a bit."

Hermione continued to pack until she heard the hotel door shut."We can take a break," she said.

Draco made a face. "We could've taken a break and eaten," he muttered, falling down on the bed. "I'm exhausted."

Hermione laughed and sat down next to him. "From what? All you did was move a few books and moan a lot."

"It took a lot of energy to move those books," he argued. "You have enough for an army."

He was quiet for a moment, so Hermione leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back and then started to get up. "We should get done packing," he said.

"Leave it," Hermione said. His eyes widened as she kissed him again.

"Hermione, what-"

"Shhh," she continued to kiss him until his protests were silenced. He kissed her back, leaning her down onto the bed.

"What if your parents come back?" he said quietly.

"They're eating. It'll be ages," she replied.

This seemed to satisfy him. They continued kissing until Draco had her shirt and bra off-the farthest they had gone. His hand reached down to the button on her jeans. When she didn't protest, he pulled his lips from hers. "Hermione?"

She nodded and pulled his lips back down to hers. His kisses travelled down her neck as he got her jeans off, leaving her with just panties on. Hermione was tense, but resolute that this was what she wanted. She tried to relax into the way her body felt as he touched her. Her eyes tightly shut; she could feel his movement and could tell his pants were off as well. Her heart raced with anticipation of what was coming, scared of the pain and blood everyone always warned her about. Pushing the fear away she tried to feel, not to think for once.

Soon she could feel that they were both naked and he was on top of her."Hermione," he said, his breath ragged. "Hermione, look at me."

She forced her eyes open and stared into his grey ones. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, afraid to speak, and looked away from his intense gaze. He hesitated another second and then she felt an uncomfortable sensation where they had now joined. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered.

"No, not really," she said. "Please, keep going."

He started to move on top of her then and the pain began to ebb away but she was so tense there was not much pleasure either. She looked up at Draco. His eyes were closed now, so she closed her eyes again as well. After a few minutes, she felt him shudder above her and then he went still.

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded. "I'm sorry, I know that wasn't that good for you-"

"It's okay," she cut him off as he moved to lie beside her, stroking her arm.

"No, it's not," he said, starting to regain his composure. "I'll have to fix it."

"How?" she asked, smiling at him.

"We'll just have to practice, get better at it," he grinned at her happily.

Hermione laughed. "Really? You're sure about that?"

"Very sure," he said, leering at her. She playfully pushed him away and sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I know you're new at this but it is customary to lie here for awhile after."

"I need to use the bathroom," she said, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'll be back."

Once reaching the bathroom, she checked for any bleeding- there was none. That was the last time she would listen to anything Lavender told her. As she washed her hands, she looked in the mirror, trying to see any difference in her face. The same plain brown eyes stared back at her, not that she really expected there to be any difference anyway..

When she returned to the bedroom, Draco had put his pants back on, but was still lying on the bed. She went over and joined him.

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she said, snuggling closer to him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. They lay there quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was almost asleep when Draco nudged her.

"I hear your parents," he said, getting up quickly and putting on his shirt.

Hermione put on her jeans quickly and threw a load of books into the trunk. She was placing clothes into it when her mother came to the door.

"Make any progress?" her mother asked.

"Almost done," Hermione said, smiling.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously, and then turned her eyes to Draco, who had his back to her, pulling socks out of a drawer. "Hmm," was all she said before walking away.

"I think she knows," Hermione said as soon as the door closed.

"Why? Because we're not done with your trunk?" Draco asked, throwing the socks into her trunk.

"No, because your shirt is inside-out." Hermione pointed at his tag on the back of his shirt.

Horrified, he felt for it and paled. "I'm sorry," he began.

"Never mind," she said. "We should probably leave and go eat dinner now, though. Before she tells my dad."

She laughed as he went even paler and raced for the door. "Hurry up, Granger!" he said in a strange high-pitched voice. "I'm starved!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! Here's Chapter 15. Next chapter they're back at school!**

For dinner Draco took her to a restaurant called Antico Martini. It was right next to the opera house where they had gone the week before, and Hermione immediately fell in love with the gorgeous view and the cozy tables. At the reservation desk, Draco gave his name and they were led to a table lit by candlelight on the terrace.

Once they were given their menus, Hermione leaned towards him and whispered, "This is beautiful! Look at the view." She gestured to the square lit up in the moonlight.

"Glad you like it. I made the reservations last week," Draco said, his voice cocky.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she scanned the menu. "I want the scampi," she said, putting the menu down to gawk once more at the view.

When the waiter returned, Draco ordered wine, Hermione's dish and Spaghetti con caparozzoli for himself.

"What's that?" she asked as the waiter left to place their order.

"Clams," he said and she made a face. "You don't like clams?"

"No, not at all. They taste like seaweed."

"At least they don't have faces like your shrimp," he teased.

"The shrimp have faces?" she asked hesitantly.

"You'll see," he said smugly.

When the food came she saw that, indeed, the shrimp still had their heads. Making a face, she decided to try and pull them off as Draco laughed at her efforts. "Oh, be quiet!" Hermione hissed as he tried to stop his laughter.

They decided to stop at an ice cream parlour for dessert. After buying the ice cream, they continued walking through the piazza San Marco. Hermione sighed as she thought that this would be her last night here. She watched the people walking by, the hum of the conversation. They stopped at a bench and sat down to finish their ice cream.

"I got you something," Draco said, after coming back from throwing their trash away.

"What? I didn't get you anything!" Hermione said guiltily.

"That's okay." He took a small velvet box out of his jacket and handed it to her.

She took it and opened it to reveal a silver chain that carried a delicate star covered in diamonds. "It's beautiful, Draco, but I can't-"

"Yes, you can," he interrupted."Look," he pulled out an identical silver chain from under his shirt, only the charm was a silver dragon. "Watch your necklace," he said.

Hermione looked at it and suddenly felt it warm to her touch. Gasping, she looked at the back and saw words forming. "It has a Protean charm!"

Draco nodded. "That way we can communicate without owls. When to meet and such. Or just to say hello."

"I love it!" Hermione cried, hugging him. He helped her put it on and she stared at it as it glittered in the moonlight. "I can't believe that this time tomorrow we'll be back at school."

Draco leaned back. "I know. I got an owl from Pansy asking when I'd be back."

Hermione frowned. "Draco, what about when Pansy-she's still hung up on you, you know."

"I plan to tell her the truth. I met someone on holiday and she's out of luck," Draco shrugged. "Someone who will be visiting me a lot in Hogsmeade. What did you plan to tell Potter and Weasley?"

"I hadn't given it much thought. I thought they'd just think I spent every weekend in the library. It's what I usually do anyway. Being Head Girl, I'll be very busy anyway. They won't notice."

"Speaking of Head Girl," Draco said. "You have your own room this year. That'll be nice for you."

"Definitely," she said. "I like Lavender and Parvati, but they can be so loud. Childish as well."

"That's not what I meant." Draco eyed her suggestively.

"Oh!" she said, blushing. "I suppose you may visit once in a while," she said primly.

"Once in a while? I expect to know the password," Draco said, eyebrows raised, but Hermione just laughed.

They sat quietly for a moment until Draco turned to her. "Just remember not to take anything I might say at school, in public, to heart. You have to promise."

"I guess it would depend on what you say," Hermione said. "I don't know if I could stand you calling me- that name."

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise," he said, his tone serious. "Slytherin is not like you happy-go-lucky Gryffindors. If one Slytherin senses weakness in another, all of them will pounce on it. Just stay away from me in classes and the hallways and it should be okay."

"What a nice house to be in," Hermione shuddered. "I don't know how you stand it."

"I don't know how you stand the love fest that is Gryffindor," he retorted. "They just seem…loud-and way too trusting."

"The Sorting Hat thought about putting me in Ravenclaw," Hermione admitted. "But in the end, it was Gryffindor. I like Gryffindor, by the way. Trust is very important."

"Trust is over-rated," Draco told her. "The only person that you can really trust is yourself. Anyone else would sell you out for the right price."

"I hope you don't really believe that!" Hermione said, horrified. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you as much as I can," he admitted. "You keep going on about me changing when term begins. Whose to say you won't get around your precious Potter and Weasley again and decide I am evil? Or what if they forbid you from talking to me?"

Hermione's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Finally she said, "Harry and Ron trust my judgement, thank you very much. If they were to find out and I said you're okay they wouldn't be thrilled, but they'd accept it. If anything, I'm more worried about how upset they'd be knowing I lied to them. At least I don't have to worry about them cursing me, unlike some people."

Draco ignored her last statement. "You're not lying to them, just not telling them. If you told them, they might want you to spy on me to find out what my father is doing or something like that."

"What is your father doing?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't know," he said stiffly.

"Draco, I would never give Harry information about your father without your knowledge."

"That's not exactly saying you wouldn't do it, though," he argued.

"They won't know anyway. At least not until You-Know-Who is defeated, so this is a pointless discussion. I don't want to argue with you tonight. I have to be going to bed soon anyway. We have an early flight so that I can make it to the station on time."

"You're flying!" he said, shocked. "That's ridiculous. I'm going alone, my mother is staying here. You can take my portkey with me."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It would be a lot easier. My parents could take a later flight."

"Of course it's fine. Just meet me here at 11 o'clock and I'll take you to it."

"That would be wonderful!" she smiled at him. "You're wonderful."

"Of course I am," he said, and jumped up as she tried to hit him.


	16. Chapter 16

At precisely 10:55 the next morning, Hermione and her trunk were in Piazza San Marco ready to leave. Draco arrived soon after and looked around. "Your parents didn't come?" he asked.

"They're getting packed themselves. I told my mum that you came with your shirt that way," she said, "I'm not sure she believed me though. It's probably better if you don't see her for awhile. At least she didn't tell my dad."

Draco frowned. "I'll send her an owl after we get back to school," he said. "What kind of candy does she like?"

"Chocolates," Hermione replied. "You don't have to though."

"I don't want her angry with me," he said. He grabbed her trunk. "We should get walking."

"Is it far?" Hermione asked."We don't have that long."

"Not that far," Draco answered. "We have an hour before the train leaves, it'll be fine."

They walked for about 10 minutes until they reached an alleyway behind a few deserted buildings. Draco stopped and picked up an empty wine bottle, holding it out to her. "Here," he said. "Hold on."

She grabbed the end and after a moment she felt the uncomfortable sensation that accompanied portkey travel. It was over soon enough and Hermione found herself in a small park with Draco and her trunk.

"How far are we from King's Cross?" she asked.

"It's right there," he pointed to a building to their right. "But- we should probably go in separately."

"Oh. I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday." She made no move to leave, however.

Draco touched her cheek. "It'll be okay, Hermione, I promise. Hopefully, I'll see you sooner." He took a deep breath and kissed her slowly. Hermione didn't want to leave at all after that, so they stood there another ten minutes before he pulled away and pushed her trunk to her. "Here," he said hoarsely and quickly fled the park.

Hermione stood there another moment to regain her composure and followed him out. She dragged her trunk across the street and into the train station. Her head down, she was startled out of her reverie by a loud voice.

"Hermione, over here!"

She turned towards the sound and smiled as she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny smiling and waving at her.

"Hello!" she dragged her trunk over and embraced them all."How was your summer?"

"Wonderful!" Ginny said. "And yours?"

"Wonderful as well," Hermione smiled. She looked around and caught a quick glimpse of white-bond hair in the crowd and then it was gone.

Ginny gasped and touched Hermione's pin. "You've been made Head Girl? Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Hermione beamed.

"Who else would it be?" Ron said, grinning."I'm just surprised that you didn't write us right away with the news."

"Well, I've been busy sightseeing," Hermione explained quickly. "It's not like I knew where to get an owl."

"That reminds me," Ginny gestured behind her to the trolley that held Crookshanks and her school supplies. "Here you go."

"Hermione," Ron said. "Why would Malfoy's house elf be bringing your supplies to us, by the way?"

Hermione froze. "What? What makes you think it was Malfoy's elf?"

"She asked me how Dobby was," Harry said. "So?"

"Well, I told you Malfoy was in Venice as well," she replied, looking down. "He just offered."

"He offered to help you? Of his own free will?" Ron stifled a laugh. "Sure, Hermione. Now, really, why would he help you?"

She took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I met someone there. In Venice. A wizard names Alessandro-he goes to Durmstrang. Anyway, he knew Malfoy and asked him to send my things along." Hermione was afraid to look up during her lie. When she finally did, both Harry and Ron were looking at her dumbstruck, and Ginny was beaming.

"You met someone! Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad!" she smiled. "You'll have to tell me all about him."

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Ron said dumbly.

"Yes, I guess I have." Hermione smiled at the thought.

"How can you? I mean, he goes to Durmstrang." Ron argued.

"We'll write, and he said he would visit when he could." Hermione said. She turned to Ginny. "He's just wonderful! Wait until I tell you!"

"How great can he be?" Ron mumbled. "He's friends with Malfoy."

"Stop it, Ron! Good for you Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said. "We should get on now."

They walked onto the train and she left Harry and Ginny to find a compartment while she and Ron made their way to the prefect compartment.

"Hello, Hermione," Ernie Macmillan was in front of her. "Congratulations,"

"You too," she returned."Do you know where we should be?"

"Professor McGonagall asked us to meet her up front and then we'll meet with the prefects," Ernie said.

Hermione bade Ron farewell and followed Ernie up to the staff compartment. Upon receiving their instructions, they made their way back to the prefect compartment and dread filled her. She would have to see Draco now. Taking a deep breath, she followed Ernie into the compartment. It was filled with prefects and Hermione took care not to look directly at Draco who was flanked by Pansy and Blaise Zambini.

"Hello, I'm Head Boy this year and Hermione Granger is Head Girl," Ernie began. Hermione was glad for once of his pompous attitude. She stood quietly as he droned on and gave them their patrol schedules for the ride. He also scheduled the first prefect meeting for the next night and then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?" she jumped at the sound of her name. "Anything to add?"

"Oh, no." she stammered. She heard a few giggles and could make out Pansy's voice but not what she said. Hermione refused to look in that direction.

"Okay then. You're dismissed."

Hermione quickly left the compartment in search of Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ron was struggling to catch up with her. "Don't you have to patrol as well? What is wrong with you?"

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She shook her head.

"You're not going to go all girly now that you have a boyfriend, are you?" he asked.

"A boyfriend?" came a cold voice behind her. "Please, who would date her?"

"Shut it, Parkinson," Ron growled.

Hermione turned to see Pansy and Draco standing behind her. Pansy was smirking at her and Draco was looking at the ceiling. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" she said calmly.

"You may be Head Girl, Mudblood, but you will not be bossing me around!" Pansy hissed, moving forward.

Draco grabbed her arm. "Pansy, you don't want detention the first day, do you?" he drawled, finally looking at Hermione with cold grey eyes. "Besides, she's not worth it."

Hermione was taken aback at the way he looked at her and held back her tears as she glared angrily back.

Draco's eyes moved to Ron. "Weasley, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any shabbier looking. Rough summer?" he grinned maliciously at them.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione pulled Ron after her down the corridor away from the Slytherins.

She did her patrol with a horrible feeling in her stomach. While she understood keeping up appearances, she couldn't believe he could look at her that way. It made her feel sick inside. By the time she finished, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade and she had never visited with Ginny and Harry. Feeling miserable, she began herding the students towards the carriages. "Come on, hurry up!" she snapped at them. After everyone was in the carriages, she got into the last carriage with Ernie to ride up to the castle.

"Was everything okay?" he asked as she sat down.

"Oh, yes. I'm just tired."

He looked at her strangely. "I meant with the patrols."

"Of course," She looked out the window as the carriage started to move.

"After dinner, we'll help lead the students back to their dorms. Then we'll be able to see our rooms before patrols start. We need to meet before the prefect meeting to set up the patrol schedules. Also, we'll have to watch Malfoy and Parkinson closely. They didn't even do their patrols, you know. Probably off some place snogging." Ernie snorted in disgust.

If possible, Hermione felt even sicker. "I'm sure," she said listlessly.

Ernie blathered on, but Hermione barely noticed. She'd hoped Draco would have sent her a message by now, but her necklace thudded coldly against her neck. She supposed he hadn't had a moment to himself, what with Pansy fawning all over him. Anger began to replace her hurt when she thought about it. What if he had been kissing Pansy?

The carriage jerking to a stop ripped through her thoughts. Immediately, she jumped up and hopped out of the carriage to get away from Ernie's incessant ramblings. She walked with the rest of the students into the Great Hall and at long last saw Ginny, Ron and Harry. They had saved a space for her. She plopped down and smiled gratefully at them.

As everyone began to settle down the doors opened again. Hermione looked up and saw Draco come strutting in with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. She felt mildly better at seeing Pansy slink in after them, a foul look on her face. Draco went to the Slytherin table and knocked some third years out of the way so that he, Crabbe and Goyle could sit down. Pansy, looking hateful, took an empty seat across from them.

Seeing where she was looking, Harry sighed. "Prat," he said. "He just gets nastier every year."

"Just ignore him, Harry," she said. "I plan to."

The sorting began and Hermione tried to focus on that and not Draco sitting at the next table. He never once glanced her way and she could feel the anger bubbling up again.

Finally, Dumbledore got up and gave his beginning of term speech. He introduced Hermione and Ernie and gave instructions to them to meet him after the feast.

"Finally!" Ron said as the food appeared. Hermione tried to eat but she found she had no appetite. Ginny asking her questions about her 'boyfriend' made it worse too. She was truthful about a few of their dates, just changed the names and continued to feel guiltier about it.

"Was that a gift?" Ginny gasped suddenly, pointing at her neck.

Hermione touched the necklace lightly. "Yes, it was,"

"Wow, a rich wizard as well as romantic. I hope I get to meet him when he visits!"

"I hope we all do," Harry said.

Hermione hadn't expected that. "We'll see," she said.

"Hiding him from us?" Ron said. "Ugly, is he?"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped.

"Maybe I don't want you to meet him, with that attitude you have, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, getting up. "I have to start leading the students to the dorms. I'll see you tomorrow," she walked away as Ginny hit Ron with her spoon.

She saw Ernie stand up as well and walk over to the Ravenclaw table to get the prefects moving, so she braced herself and walked over to the Slytherin table. She stood right behind Draco. "Malfoy," she said loudly.

He turned around and as his eyes met hers for a moment she saw the Draco she knew looking back at her. There was surprise in his eyes and something else, guilt, perhaps? Then his eyes narrowed and became the hard eyes she was used to. "Granger?" he said flatly.

"I need you and Pansy to make sure the first years get to the dorms," she said stiffly and then quickly walked off before he could object. She found Dumbledore, got her password, and helped the Gryffindors get to their dorm before she could finally go to hers.

She reached her portrait, a picture of a little girl playing hopscotch and said,"Fidelitas" The little girl giggled and the portrait opened.

She walked into a bedroom that actually looked a lot like the one she had shared with Lavender and Parvati but only held one bed. To the left was her wardrobe with the clothes already hanging in it. There were also two doors. One went to her private bathroom and one went to the Heads' Common Room that she and Ernie would share for studying and to hold Prefect meetings. That door also had a password so that someone in the Common Room could not get into her room. She peeked in there and saw two tables, a fireplace and some sofas with bookshelves lining the walls. A quick look in the bathroom showed it looked like the Prefect bathroom, just as large but just for her.

Yawning, Hermione changed for bed. She drew the drapes that surrounded the bed and got in. Just as she was about to put the light out, her necklace began to warm. Hesitating a second, she flipped it over. "I'm sorry" it read. Feeling slightly better, Hermione put out the light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter 17.  
**

The next day went fairly quickly for Hermione. She had a lot to keep her mind busy as she went through her morning classes. She barely had time for lunch and grabbed only an apple from Harry before running back to her room to work on the patrol schedules.

By afternoon, she had only her Potions class left to get through. Only Harry had progressed to N.E.W.T. level potions, so they walked to class together while Ron had a free period.

"I'm dreading this class," Harry muttered as they made their way to the dungeons.

"It'll be fine," Hermione said. "Not many students, I'm sure. Even if the teacher is Professor Snape, we should learn a lot."

They reached the classroom and took a seat as the other students came in. There was Ernie, of course, as well as Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil and Terry Boot. When Snape came in he was followed by Draco and Blaise Zambini.

"Great," Harry whispered to her. "I was hoping no Slytherins would make it."

Hermione shrugged and tried to focus on what Snape was saying. Her necklace warmed as she sat there and she glanced at it as slyly as she could. "_You didn't answer me last night_," it said.

Hermione resisted the urge to glance to the back of the room and looked sideways to see what Harry was doing. He was furiously writing down what Snape was saying so Hermione answered. "_I've been busy_,"

"_You're not mad_?" came the reply.

"_No_," she answered.

"Hermione, what did he say?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts. "I didn't get that."

"What?"Hermione snapped to attention.

Harry looked over at her parchment. "You haven't written anything! What are you doing?"

"Potter! " Snape was upon them. "While I'm sure you believe you are too good to listen to my lectures, I assure you that you are not. Five points from Gryffindor. And Ms. Granger," he sneered, looking at her blank parchment. "Too good to take notes? Another five points!"

Harry groaned softly as the Slytherins behind them sniggered. Hermione put her head in her hands and tried to concentrate on the rest of the lecture.

Finally, the class was over and students began to file from the room. "Ms. Granger," Snape snapped at her. "As Head Girl you are to set an example. Never let that happen again."

"Yes, Professor," she answered. She had 10 minutes to meet Ernie to review the schedules, time for a quick dinner, and then back to the common room for the prefect meeting.

She bid farewell to Harry, then walked quickly through the hallways to reach her common room. As she reached the common room portrait, she felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her into an adjacent corridor.

"Don't scream," said a voice she immediately recognised as Draco's.

She relaxed in his arms as he let go of her mouth and she turned around to meet his eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Anyone could come by!"

"I wanted to see you," he said petulantly. "You never even look at me."

"That's because if I do all I see is a nasty look on your face," she snapped.

"You are mad-I knew it!" he said, backing away from her slightly. "What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "But I will not feel like I did yesterday every day for the rest of the year!"

"How did you feel?" he said quietly, moving closer to her again.

"Like, like someone crushed me and I couldn't breathe," she confessed. "Then, Ernie said he couldn't find you and Pansy during the whole train ride."

"Well, that's true," Draco said. "We were with Crabbe and Goyle and Zambini playing exploding snap. Ask them if you don't believe me,"

"I believe you," she said. "People just think that you and Pansy-"

"I didn't know you put so much store in what people think." Draco said coldly.

"I don't. Oh, this is just hard. And it's only the first day!"

Draco put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to not get so upset over things," he said. "I didn't ask you why you and Macmillan were alone in a carriage."

"You know that Ernie is dating Hannah Abbott, that's why." Hermione replied. "Don't turn this around on me."

Draco pulled a hand through his hair, exasperated. "Would you rather we cast a cheating charm on each other?"

"A what?"

"If either of us cheats, then the guilty one will get a horrible rash. Would that make you feel better?"

Hermione thought about it a minute, then sighed. "No," she said. "This will never work if I can't trust you."

"I don't know any other way to make you do that." Draco crossed his arms and looked at her.

Hermione hung her head. "I guess it will just take time." She looked back up at him. "I missed you today."

He smiled at her. "I missed you too,"

"I have to go," she said, picking her bag back up. "I'm already late- Ernie will come looking for me,"

Draco looked around quickly and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you at the meeting," he said, and left the corridor.

Hermione waited a minute, the left herself and went into the common room. Ernie was already hard at work at one of the long tables, making her feel bad.

"Sorry," she said. "Professor Snape held me back."

"You really need to watch that" Ernie replied. "He was right; you need to set a better example."

Hermione nodded, and joined him at the table. "Here's what I have so far," he said, showing her the schedule.

Each prefect was scheduled a time, partner, and location. Hermione noticed Ron was paired up with Lavender Brown. She stifled a laugh thinking of her talking his ear off the whole hour.

"After their disappearing act on the train, I think we should separate Parkinson and Malfoy," Ernie said. "One of us should go with each. I thought I'd go with Malfoy and you with Parkinson."

"I think the other way around would be better," Hermione said quickly. "Malfoy's an arse but he's not stupid. He wouldn't dare hurt me. Pansy, on the other hand, isn't as bright."

"I guess you're right," he said and Hermione smiled to herself. She'd bought herself an hour a day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank yuo for the reviews- I love them! Here's Chapter 18!**

Hermione could barely wait until the Prefect meeting and patrol afterwards. She sat at dinner, smiling, as she listened to Harry and Ron complain about the amount of homework they had, and Ginny talk about a date she was going to have this weekend with Dean Thomas.

"You're barely listening Hermione," Ginny said. "What are you so happy about? Did you get an owl from Alessandro?"

"Um, yes, I did," Hermione lied. "He's going to be visiting very soon."

"Who's going to be visiting?" Lavender asked, from Ginny's other side.

Before she could stop her, Ginny said, "Hermione's got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Lavender's face lit up. "Who is it?"

"Someone she met on holiday," Ginny continued. "He goes to Durmstrang."

Hermione hit Ginny as Lavender turned away to tell Parvati. "Why did you tell her?" she asked. "It'll be all over school by bedtime."

"So?" Ginny said. "Why should it be a secret?"

"It's not." Hermione stood up. "I've got to go get ready for the prefect meeting-I'll try and come by later." She said goodbye to Harry and Ron and tried to ignore Lavender and Parvati whispering fiercely as she walked away.

She had just enough time to stop by her room and grab up some notes she needed for the meeting and change out of her school clothes before she met Ernie in the common room to go over some last minute items. A few minutes later the prefects began to arrive. They had been given the common room password so they could come and go to meetings, as well as find the Head Boy and Girl when they needed to. Hermione smiled at Ron when he arrived, and tried to ignore Lavender's giggling. She saw Draco and Pansy out of the corner of her eye, but did not look directly at them.

Ernie began the meeting by discussing their responsibilities as prefects. Hermione then led a talk about how to help fellow students and finally Ernie ended the meeting by giving them their schedules and the date of the next meeting. Slowly, everyone began to grab their schedules and leave the common room. Hermione slipped quickly into her room before Pansy could get to the schedule, but she could hear the girl scream even through the walls. She grinned as she started her homework, feeling much better than earlier that day.

Hermione left her room at 8:30 to go see Ginny before she had to meet Draco for their patrol. She was walking toward the Gryffindor dorm when she heard both Draco and Pansy's voices coming up the stairs. Quickly, she slipped behind a statue to let them pass without incident. Pansy was, as Hermione expected, complaining about her.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this, Draco," she was whining as they came up the stairs.

"Forget it," Draco said to her coolly. "It's just more of an opportunity for me to torture her."

"Still," Their footsteps stopped and Hermione peaked around the statue to see what was happening. Pansy had stopped Draco and her hand was travelling up his arm. Hermione fought the urge to jump out and slap her. Slap him as well for just standing there.

"Stop it, Pans," Draco brushed her hand away like it was an insect. "I told you."

Pansy sighed and looked at him with a pouty look on her face. "Oh please, she's not here, how would she know? And I know you have needs-"

"She cast a cheating charm," he said. "If I cheat my skin will break out in boils. Not only would she notice, but I would be very uncomfortable and no one is worth that. Sorry, Pansy." He began to walk again.

"My poor Draco," Pansy started, walking after him until their voices faded off.

Hermione practically skipped up to the Gryffindor dorm grinning ear to ear. "Penance," she said to the Fat Lady and walked into the common room.

"Hi!" She said to Harry and Ron who were playing chess by the fireplace. They grunted in return and didn't even look up.

"Ignore them," Ginny said, waving her up the stairs. They went up to Ginny's room and sat down on her bed. "So," she said, grinning wickedly. "Tell me more about this Alessandro. What's he like?"

"You don't have to ask, Ginny. It's okay."

"Are you crazy? I want to know." Ginny gushed. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!"

"Come on, Hermione, spill it. I'll tell you about Dean."

"I don't care to know." Hermione said stiffly.

"Hermione, please?"

"Yes, he's a wonderful kisser," Hermione admitted.

Ginny squealed. "That means he'll probably be good at other things too," she said slyly.

Hermione's face burned and Ginny's smiling face turned to one of shock.

"Hermione, did you really? You did, didn't you? You naughty girl!"

"You can't tell Ron or Harry, Ginny, promise me!"

"Of course I won't. What do you take me for? I can't believe you shagged him!"

"Keep your voice down," Hermione looked around wildly.

"Alright, don't get so upset. Was it good?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know- I've nothing to compare it to. It wasn't what I expected, I guess."

"It never is," Ginny said. "My first time I-"

"You've done it?" Hermione broke in.

Ginny nodded. "Last year. I would've told you, but I didn't think you would approve."

"You're probably right. I guess I've changed this summer," Hermione said.

"Well I didn't think we'd have this discussion for years yet," Ginny replied. "So I guess you have. Change doesn't have to be bad, you know."

"I know." Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "I've got to go patrol now. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, no telling the boys."

Ginny waved. "I know. See you tomorrow, then."

Hermione waved and said goodbye to Ron and Harry before she went to meet Draco. She found him waiting with Pansy and Ernie, a sullen expression on his face. Pansy looked like she could kill, and Ernie just looked impatient.

"I'm not late!" Hermione snapped before he could open his mouth.

"I know that you're not," Ernie said. "I'm just sick of standing here with them. You have your wand?" He whispered the last part.

Hermione nodded. "Let's get this over with," she snapped and she and Draco began to walk away from Pansy and Ernie.

The second they were around a turn, Draco's face changed dramatically. The nasty expression was gone and in its place was a broad smile.

"Brilliant idea, the patrol schedule," he said.

"It was Ernie's idea, actually," she said. "I just switched you with Pansy for my partner. "

"Now we have at least an hour every night, alone," he said, grinning wickedly at her.

"We still need to patrol, Draco," Hermione laughed, stepping into his embrace.

"Of course we do." He pulled her even closer to kiss her. They stood there in the quiet and dark hallway for a long time, kissing, while Draco's hands roamed underneath her clothes.

"Draco," Hermione pulled away, breathless. "We _have _to patrol!"

Draco sighed and looked down at the floor, composing himself. He shook his head. "You are killing me!"

"You'll live," Hermione grinned and pulled him down the corridor. "Lumos," she said to give them the light from her wand. They walked in silence for a moment before she said, "Fedalis."

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Fedalis. It's my password."

A huge grin spread across his face and she immediately began to panic.

"That does not mean you can pop in anytime you want, Draco." He didn't answer, just sped up his pace. "Draco, I mean it. Only when I say so. Malfoy, answer me!"

"Hurry up, Granger!" He called from up ahead. "Let's get this patrol over with. I'm suddenly very tired!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione convinced Draco that she needed to study that night and could not have a late night guest. He reluctantly promised not to bother her, but refused to promise to never use her password without her permission. Hermione was afraid one day she would bring Ginny, Ron or Harry to her room and he would be there. She tried to tell him as much, but he had just rolled his eyes. She did get to see him every night during patrol where they seemed to do very little patrolling and spend much more time in dark corridors groping at each other. The weekend was quickly approaching. Hermione, as Head Girl, could go into Hogsmeade, but Draco could not until the next designated weekend. She had told her friends 'Alessandro' would be visiting, however, so she did not have to worry about them missing her over the weekend.

"Why can't we meet him?" Ginny asked at lunch on Friday.

"Next time," Hermione said. "You don't have a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm not sure he can visit here. I'll be back every night for dinner."

"Head Girl doesn't have overnight privileges?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"You know, Hermione," Ginny continued, lowering her voice. "Don't be afraid to try again. It just takes practice."

Hermione laughed. "That's what he said. I'm just a little afraid."

"Of what?"

"Well, he wasn't a virgin. What if I'm just really bad at it? He'll get tired of me."

"Hermione, you're never bad at anything you do." Ginny said. "I doubt this will be an exception."

"What's that?" Ron interrupted, making them both jump."Hermione's bad at something? I'd love to see that."

Ginny dissolved into a fit of giggles as Hermione gasped. Ron just shook his head at them and went back to eating. "Girls," he muttered.

Hermione finished eating and went back up to her room to get her afternoon schoolbooks. Once inside her room she paused. On her bed was a gift wrapped box. She looked around her room cautiously, then went to the box and opened it. Inside were a portable DVD player and a few DVD's. as well as batteries for it. Smiling to herself, she hid the box in her wardrobe and went down to potions. On the way, she pulled out her necklace. "_Thank you_," she wrote. He didn't answer, but she guessed he was surrounded by Slytherins in the dungeons.

She met Harry as usual by the Great Hall and they made their way to potions.

"Ginny says you're meeting Alessandro this weekend?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Yes, he's visiting Hogsmeade. I can go down each day for awhile."

"It's nice of him to come so far," Harry said. "He must be a nice bloke."

"He is. I just wish I could see him more," she sighed.

Harry grinned at her. "I've never heard you like this. You're so spacey in class and at meals. Are you in love, Hermione?"

Were you in love with Cho, Harry?" she asked, changing the subject a bit.

Harry thought about that for a moment and shook his head. "No, I was in love with the idea of her, I guess. We really didn't have that much to talk about - we weren't really friends. You're avoiding the question though."

"Yes, Granger, answer the question." Hermione froze as Draco's drawling voice came from behind her. "Are you in love?"

Hermione turned around. His voice was dripping in sarcasm, but she saw nervousness in his eyes.

"If I were, Malfoy, you'd be the last to know," she said coolly. She turned back around and she and Harry walked into the classroom.

After dinner Hermione met Ernie for a meeting in the common room regarding the next Hogsmeade weekend in three weeks. She then went back into her room to changed and ready for a long night of studying if she planned on spending time with Draco over the weekend. She went into her bathroom to change and put her hair up in a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and walked back into her room to get her books.

She was leaning over getting books from her bag when a voice made her jump. "Nice view."

Hermione whipped around and saw Draco lying on his stomach on her bed, grinning at her.

"Merlin, you scared me!" Hermione went over and smacked his arm lightly. "I thought I said not to come in without my permission."

"And I thought I ignored you," he said, sitting up. He held out a piece of paper to her. "I got this today."

Hermione took it and read. It was a note from her mother thanking him for the gift he sent her. She said she hoped to see him over Christmas holidays.

"So, you did send her something?" Hermione tried to give him back the letter, but he shook his head.

"You'd better keep it. I can't leave it in my room, someone might find it." Hermione nodded and put it in her drawer. "I told you I would. She doesn't seem angry at me anymore."

"I guess not. We'll see what she says when I hear from her," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Could you do that?" she asked, looking down at her bedspread.

"Do what?"

"Visit at Christmas. I'd love for you to see our house," she said, still looking down, afraid to look at his face.

"I don't see why not," he said. "I can always lie to my parents. Assuming I'm not tired of you by then."

Her head shot up at that, but she could see he was teasing. She swatted at him half-heartedly.

"Sorry for teasing you before potions," he said. "I've already heard from everyone that you're shagging some chap named Alessandro that you met in Venice." He frowned as she gasped.

"I knew Lavender would do that- I'm going to kill Ginny. I never said shagging, I said seeing-"

"You had to say Alessandro?" He was still frowning at her.

"I had to use a name that would be easy to remember."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a straight face when I listen to people say you're shagging Alessandro?" he asked. "Pansy just thought the look on my face was about the idea of you shagging anyone but still,"

"I can't change the name now," Hermione snapped. "And I never said shagging. I don't want the whole school thinking I'm like that."

"You're not shagging anyone right now, I would know," he said sulkily.

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. "What did you just say?"

He looked back at her angrily. "You've been avoiding it since we got back. You always put me off-I'm not used to that, Hermione. It's not a problem for me to get sex, you know."

"Are you threatening me?" she said coldly, moving away from him.

He stared back at her for a minute before answering. "No," he said finally. "I'm just-frustrated."

Hermione took a deep breath so she wouldn't blow up at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that-"

"You don't trust me," he finished for her, standing up like he was going to leave.

Hermione was afraid of him leaving so angry at her. "No, that's not it at all," she protested, grabbing his arm.

"Then what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing." His eyes were cold and his face hard as he looked at her.

"I'm just not used to being bad- at anything," she admitted.

His face softened at her words. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," she said, getting embarrassed.

"I told you-" he began.

"I know what you said," she cut him off. "I just, like to be the best at everything."

"How do you get to be the best at everything, Granger?" he said, amused.

"Well, reading," she stammered.

"That won't help you here," he laughed.

Hermione blushed. "I know. I just think you'll be, disappointed." She had to push the words out.

"That's not possible," he said softly. He pulled back some strands of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail. She looked up at him, and then kissed him. As the kiss deepened, she began to lead him back over to the bed. He pulled away from her slightly. "I was just mad earlier. Really, we don't have to."

"I want to," she whispered, kissing him again before he could protest. This time he let her lead him over to the bed. They had barely laid down when there was a knock at her door.

"Hermione?" They both froze.

"It's Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Maybe he'll go away if you don't answer," Draco whispered back. They were silent for a moment.

"Hermione, I know you're in there. Ernie said you just went in a few minutes ago. It's Harry and Ron. Let us in."

Draco groaned. "A new reason to hate Potter- he's out to ruin my sex life as well,"

"Shhh," Hermione giggled, the yelled out. "What do you need, Harry? I'm studying!"

"Oh no, you don't!" she heard Ron yell out. "You'll be gone all weekend with that Durmstrang dolt- you will visit with us tonight! Open the door, Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Draco, who sighed. "Go on," he said.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea they'd come here," she said, getting up and straightening her clothes. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Do you want to be?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded, and he smiled at her. "I'll come back around midnight then," he said.

"I'll see you then," she kissed him quickly and slid out the door.

"Hey!" Ron said. "When do we get to see your room?"

"Some other night," she said, leading them away.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Hermione didn't wake up until the shine blazed brightly onto her bed, easing her awake. She sat up, bleary eyed, and glanced at the time. "Ten thirty!" she said aloud, groaning. "I've missed breakfast."

A groan beside her made her turn around quickly. It was Draco, complaining about the loss of her body's warmth. His hair was in his face and he had had a silly smile on his face in his state of half-sleep. He looked very peaceful, and Hermione smiled at him.

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble? You never left last night." She asked him.

"Shhh," he said sleepily, patting her pillow. "Lay down."

Hermione lay back down and his arms surrounded her quickly, and he buried his head in her shoulder. They had 'practiced' a few times last night and had not fallen asleep until a few hours ago, but Hermione still couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Her stomach was growling. She lay there for a few minutes, restless.

"Draco," she whispered. "I'm going to go to the kitchens and get something to eat. I'll be back. "She got out of bed despite his protest. "I'll be right back," she said.

She dressed quickly and snuck towards the kitchen. She didn't want to see her friends as they all thought she was down in Hogsmeade. As moved down the hallways, she saw Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode walking towards the grounds. Their voices carried to her through the echoing hallway.

"Blaise said he left at eleven thirty and never came back," Pansy was saying."Probably snuck out to see the stupid bitch he was shagging this summer,"

Millicent said something, but Hermione couldn't hear it.

"He'll be done with her soon, I'm not worried," Pansy said back. "He'll get tired of only having sex every few weeks and will come back to me soon enough. I need to find a counter curse for that cheating charm though…" her voice trailed off as they moved too far away for Hermione to hear anymore.

She reached the kitchens and immediately sought out Dobby.

"It's Hermione Granger!" Dobby cried, wringing his hands and beaming with pleasure. "How can Dobby help, Miss? Is Harry Potter okay?"

"He's fine, Dobby. I was wondering-I missed breakfast, could I-"

"Of course, Miss!"Dobby cut in. "Dobby will get Miss all the food she needs!" He ran off and within a few minutes had returned holding a huge basket full of food. "Is this enough?" he asked, worried.

"Plenty, Dobby, thank you." Hermione said, taking the basket from him.

"Please tell Harry Potter Dobby says hello!" Dobby said.

"I will," Hermione tried to wave back which proved difficult with her large basket and left the kitchens.

She returned to her room without being seen. Draco had fallen back to sleep, so she began to unpack the basket. Dobby had packed sausages, bacon, thick pastries and some sandwiches as well. Draco's head peeked up over the covers. "What's that smell?" he asked.

Hermione took out a container of pumpkin juice. "It's breakfast," she said. "Remember, I told you I was going to the kitchens for food?"

"Vaguely," he sat, sitting up and rubbing his eyes like a child. "Did you get some for me?"

"Obviously. You think I can eat this all by myself?" She waved her hand over the vast amounts of food.

"You never know. You might have a huge appetite after last night," he grinned as Hermione blushed.

"Come eat," she said, sitting down at the table. He got up slowly, stretching like a cat and made his way over to her and sat down.

"I'm famished," he said, piling his plate with food. They ate in companionable silence for awhile. "What would you like to do today?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "We can watch movies. There's not much we can can do- we're stuck in here."

"I can think of things," he said suggestively.

"I'm sure you can," she said. "But try to hold out for a while. I'm …"

"Sore?" he said and she nodded shyly. "Movies, it is then."

"Pansy knows you were missing last night," she said. "I heard her when I was going to the kitchen. She's not very happy."

"She'll get over it," he said. "Once she sees I won't come round, she'll latch herself onto some other poor chap." He helped himself to more sausages.

After a few more minutes of eating, he got up and began to get dressed.. "I do need to go back to my room for a while though. I need to shower and change clothes. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly on the mouth. "Can you look out there; make sure no one's around?"

Hermione opened her portrait and looked around, but she saw no one in the halls. "Hurry back," she said as he slipped by her.

She kept herself busy by making her bed, then moving into her bathroom to shower and change herself. When he still hadn't returned, she busied herself by cleaning up the breakfast dishes and finally by taking out a book to study. She was distracted, however, by how long it had been since he left. The hours past slowly and Hermione wasn't sure whether to be mad or worried. She refused to check up on him by using her necklace since he hadn't used his.

After 4 hours had past, she gave up and left her room. She walked down towards the Great Hall deciding she'd get some dinner. She saw Ginny in front of her walking with Dean.

"Ginny!" she called.

The younger girl turned and smiled at her. "Hello, you're back earlier than I thought. Everything alright?"

"Everything's great- I'm going to back down later. Just wanted a quick bite." Hermione tried to seem upbeat and Ginny did not seem to notice her nervousness.

"Well, come on then," she said and they walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced quickly at the Slytherin table but did not see Draco. In fact, it seemed most of the Slytherins were noticeably absent. She sat down between Harry and Ron, who were already eating.

"Hello," Ron said. "Sick of him already, are you?"

Hermione made a face and began to put food on her plate without answering. Ron looked across from him where Ginny had sat down. "Where've you been all day?" he asked, but continued before Ginny's could open her mouth to answer. "You both missed the most wonderful spectacle outside earlier."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"There was a huge row among the Slytherins. Apparently Malfoy was out all night down in Hogsmeade with some bird that wasn't Pansy," he said, not seeing the horrified look on Hermione's face. "Anyway, Pansy called him on it and they had this huge row out by the lake. Snape found out that Malfoy wasn't in bed last night and dragged him down to the dungeons. Even Snape can't ignore this-he'll be expelled."

"He won't be expelled, Ronald, unless they can prove he was actually missing. Someone in his room would have to rat him out,"

"You think they won't? They hate him as much as we do." Harry said. "That's where they all are now."

Hermione looked back over to the almost empty table. She suddenly had no appetite. She sat there and listened to Ron continue to talk but she only nodded and pretended to listen. Suddenly, the doors opened and the majority of Slytherins strode in. Pansy, her face red and eyes puffy, and most of the Slytherin boys took a seat and began to eat quietly. Hermione noticed Draco was not among them.

The doors opened again and Snape came in and strode quickly over to the Gryffindor table. "Ms. Granger, could you follow me, please?" She nodded and looked over at Ron who had frozen with his mouth open and full of food.

Hermione followed Snape out the door as all the Slytherins watched her progress. As soon as they got outside the doors, Snape turned with a scowl and faced her. "Ms. Granger, I need to verify the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy this morning. He states that you saw him around 5:30 this morning on the Quidditch pitch practicing?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Why were you outside that early, Ms. Granger?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I was – running. I try to run every morning."

"I've never seen you," he said flatly.

"Excuse me, sir, but why would I lie about seeing Malfoy?" she asked innocently.

His scowl deepened. "Did I accuse you of lying?" he snapped.

"No, sir."

"Then don't assume that I am. Five points from Gryffindor. You may go back to eating." He walked quickly away from her, robes billowing.

Hermione walked back into the hall and all the Slytherin eyes followed her back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape wanted to know if I'd seen Malfoy this morning. I told him I had, at 5:30."

"Why'd you tell him that?" Ron gasped.

"Because I did see him, Ronald. I wasn't going to lie to a teacher." Hermione snapped.

"He could've been expelled. Why not just pretend you didn't? Then we'd be rid of Malfoy for good." Ron kept on.

"I did see him-I'm not going to lie about it. Besides, I doubt I was the only witness. There must have been others who saw him earlier than I." She began to butter some bread.

"There's such a thing as being too honest," Ron said. "You could have just said you didn't remember."

Hermione stood up."Good bye, I'll see you all tomorrow." She began to leave but Pansy's hand reached out and grabbed her shirt.

"You better have said you saw Draco," Pansy said in a threatening voice. "If he's expelled it would be because of you."

"Funny thing, Pansy, if it wasn't for you no one would be questioning his whereabouts anyway," Hermione pulled away from the other girl and kept walking. She went back into her room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It was another hour before Draco came in, silently. He lay down beside her. "Sorry," he said after a few minutes. "Pansy's a bitch."

"Definitely, but I don't think she meant to get you in trouble." Hermione said, placing her head on his chest.

He absently began to stroke her hair. "No, I don't think so, she's just stupid. Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle said I was there all night but Nott said I wasn't there when he got up at 7. That's where you came in." He paused in stroking her hair. "Thank you."

"Of course. So you're not in trouble?"

"No, but Snape will be paying close attention to my whereabouts for awhile. He didn't seem to care if I had been out- just that I could have gotten caught. So, I'll have to get back before curfew tonight," he said.

"Maybe Pansy did do it on purpose," Hermione said. "To keep you from sneaking out."

"Maybe," Draco said as if he wasn't all that concerned, but Hermione felt a wall building between them as they lay there.

"What aren't you telling me?" she said suddenly.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said.

"What does that mean?" She sat up a little.

"Don't ask, please," he said wearily. "I don't want to argue with you today."

"They didn't write your father, did they?"

"No, nothing like that. Nothing that will effect you in any way, I promise."

"Then what?"

"Hermione, please, don't ask." He said it quietly, which scared Hermione more, but she didn't think she could push him anymore.

"Okay," she said, pulling herself off of the bed. "Let's watch a movie."

"Good idea," he said, and the subject was dropped.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was sad, but not surprised, to learn that Theodore Nott had "accidentally" fallen down the dungeon stairs the previous night and was in the hospital wing.

"Of course Malfoy did it," Ron said as he told the story. "Nott must've ratted on him."

"Malfoy's too cowardly to do it himself," Harry said. "Probably Crabbe or Goyle."

"Can we talk about something else?" Hermione cut in. "I'm sick of hearing about Malfoy."

"You wouldn't have to hear about him if you hadn't been his alibi," Ron muttered.

"Enough, Ron! I'm sick to death of this discussion. Get over it- I don't want to hear about it again," Shaking with anger, Hermione got up. Both Ron and Harry stared at her open-mouthed.

"Hermione, sit. I'll stop Ron from opening his stupid mouth," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked around. A lot of students were staring at her including most of Slytherin. Only Draco's eyes were on his plate. She shook her head. "I'm going to the library-don't follow me," she glared at both of them before turning and making her way out of the Great Hall. She went directly to the library and took a table as far away from the entrance as possible. She went and got a book she needed for Charms class and sat down to read.

After an hour or so, her necklace began to heat up. Glancing at it, she read, "_Where are you_?"

"_The library_," she answered.

She was only alone ten minutes more before Draco came in, looking around. When he spotted her, he walked over and sat down across from her. His eyes watched the room for people to walk in, but it was ten on a Sunday- there were not many students. He took out his patrol schedule and put it between them in case anyone did come over.

"What happened at breakfast?" he whispered.

"You did," she replied. "Ron and I were fighting about you and he does not even know about _you_. How about that?"

"What about me?" he asked, still not looking directly at her.

"It was more about Theodore Nott. Apparently he had an accident last night."

"I was still with you when it happened," Draco said defensively. "I couldn't have done it."

"You still knew about, didn't you?"

"It'd be better if we don't talk about it," He said stiffly. Hermione could see him beginning to close up.

"Didn't you?" she persisted.

"I explained to you about Slytherin," he said after a moment. "You can't show weakness. Nott knew better. He almost got me expelled-I couldn't let that go and not be seen as weak."

"That's ridiculous!" she snapped at him.

"It isn't," he insisted. "It could've been worse, you know. He won't bother me again, that's for sure."

"I don't understand you at all," Hermione said.

He looked at her, his grey eyes dark and angry. "You knew what I was like, Hermione. I told you. Did you think I'd just magically change into Potter or something? I can tell you now, that will never happen." He stood up. "You need to decide whether you can handle that. Let me know when you have." He stalked off, leaving her there, staring after him.

He ran into Ginny as he left and Ginny made a face. "Excuse you," He kept walking without turning around and slammed out of the library. "Wow," Ginny said. "He's a bigger arse than usual today. What'd you say?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't let him change his patrol schedule. He wasn't happy."

"I heard he's dating some girl he met this summer as well- that's why Pansy's so upset," Ginny said, sitting down. "Did you see him much in Venice? Did you see her?"

"We were at some of the same places, but I avoided him," Hermione answered. "I wouldn't have noticed a girlfriend."

"Ron's sorry." Ginny said. "He was going to come apologise, but I told him to let you cool off. Why are you here anyway? Did Alessandro leave?"

Hermione nodded. "He had to get back, get ready for class tomorrow."

"So, how did it go?"

"Great at first. Then we had a fight." she sighed. "Maybe we're too different."

"Opposites are usually better relationships," Ginny said.

"Durmstrang has a lot of dark wizards," Hermione said. "I'm just worried."

"Come on, Hermione. If he was that bad you never would have fallen for him,"

"But some of the things he does-"

"Everyone does stupid things, petty things. Doesn't mean they're irredeemable."

"He told me about something he did and I thought it was wrong. There's a pecking order at Durmstrang and he has to... fight to keep himself high up. I think it's wrong."

"You rather he be at the bottom?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

"Then forget about it. Unless he begins to kill people off-then you have my permission to break it off with him," Ginny laughed and Hermione had to laugh with her. "Now come on, Harry and Ron are out by the lake. They promise not to mention any Slytherins today. Or Quidditch- and you know how hard that will be for them-we have to take advantage. Afterwards, you can send an owl to poor Alessandro."

Hermione stood up. "Lead the way," she smiled.

Hermione felt lighter than she had since term started after spending the day with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She felt like something was missing though and she felt a pang when she saw Draco in the distance, sitting under a tree with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He seemed at ease too, and happy. Hermione wasn't sure whether their relationship could work-they were so different, but in just a matter of weeks, he'd changed her. She was more tolerant, more open to new things then before. She didn't know if she'd changed him at all, but she knew she wanted him in her life.

She picked up her necklace. "_Come by later_?"

She could see him feel at his neck from where she was, but he couldn't check it at first. After a minute or so, when Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all looking towards the castle, she saw him look at his necklace. He looked up and his eyes found hers. For a minute, she thought he'd say no, his eyes were blank, but he nodded quickly at her and turned his attention back to his companions.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron made their way back a little while later to eat dinner.

"You never told me about your date with Dean," Hermione said quietly to Ginny as Harry argued about a Quidditch team with Ron and Seamus in the hallway.

"Oh, it was okay," Ginny said coolly. "We'll see. He's a bit too-I don't know, we'll see. I don't think Ron will be too happy,"

"He won't be happy whoever you date," Hermione said as they all sat down to eat.

Dinner went quickly and she said goodbye to her friends and went back up to her room. Draco was already there, a solemn expression on his face, sitting in a chair by the table.

"Hello," she said, slipping her shoes off.

"What did you want?" he said, formally, but not coldly.

She sat down in the chair beside him. "You told me to let you know, what I thought."

"And?" There was still no expression on his face.

"And, what you do is your business, as long as it doesn't affect me or my friends. I can't pretend I like it, but you're right, I did know what you were like before we started this and it's not fair of me to just expect you to change."

"You're sure about that?" He asked.

"I think so. I can't promise, Draco, but I'll try as hard as I can to stay out of it. I won't let anything bad happen to Ron or Harry though. That's not negotiable."

"Define bad," Draco cocked his head to one side and Hermione knew he was beginning to soften.

"Dangerous," she said.

"So, a Jelly-Legs Jinx is okay?" He was trying not to smile.

"Draco…" She couldn't suppress her own smile.

"Because Weasley is just asking for one," he continued. "What about- I'm not ticklish Hermione, so you can't- hey!" He jumped up. "Payback," he smiled.

She squealed and tried to get away but he pinned her to the bed. She lay underneath him, breathing hard, as his smile grew more intimate. "So we're okay?" she asked.

He nodded, moving her hair away from her face. "So, are you still sore?"


	22. Chapter 22

**I tried to post this yesterday but the site would not cooperate! Thanks for the reviews- here's chapter 22. (Some sexual situations in this one) **

Hermione's days were filled with classes, prefect meetings and studying, and her nights were spent with Draco for the most part so the days flew by. They'd had no more arguments and Hermione couldn't remember ever being happier. She was managing to juggle schoolwork, her friends and Draco without lacking in any of them. She spent as much time as she could with Draco, knowing Quidditch would begin shortly and their time would be even more limited.

Soon, the first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and Hermione was excited to get to spend time out of school with Draco. Her only problem was talking her friends out of meeting 'Alessandro'.

"I don't understand why we can't meet him," Ron was arguing for the one-hundredth time as they walked towards Hogsmeade that Saturday.

"Later," Hermione repeated, as she had all week. "He's not ready to meet you yet."

"Can't we just sort of accidentally run into you or something?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No!" Hermione really couldn't think of a good reason why they couldn't meet him so she just got more flustered. "I wish you'd stop asking."

"I think he must be funny looking," Ron whispered to Harry, but Hermione heard.

"He is not!" she said. "Maybe you're funny looking and I'm ashamed of you!"

"No need to get nasty," Ron said, looking hurt. "I am actually meeting someone later as well."

"Really, who?"

"I'm not telling you," he sniffed.

"Oh, it's just Lavender," Ginny said as Ron made a face at her.

"Good for you, Ron." Hermione glanced around as they reached the village. "Well, I'll see you back at school!"

She walked away from them and towards the other end of the village where she was going to meet Draco. She weaved into a few shops first, just in case anyone was watching, and finally got to her destination, a restaurant on the edge of Hogsmeade she had never been to before. Draco was out front, waiting for her.

"It was harder than I thought to get away," She said, before he could speak. "They would not give up about meeting him, especially Ron."

"Neither would Pansy," said Draco. "Hermione, I tried to tell you earlier that I-"

"I mean, really! How can they be so nosy?" She went on."As if they need to approve of my boyfriend?"

"Hermione-" he tried again.

"I know they're curious, but-"

"Hermione?" She turned to see Ron and Lavender looking at them, their eyes wide.

"Umm, hi, Ron," she said weakly. "Lavender."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "I thought you were meeting Alessandro at Madame Puddifoots? And why are you standing here with Malfoy?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked at Draco, but he just stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Granger, why don't you tell Weasley why we're standing here?" he drawled, a smirk on his face.

Hermione looked back at Ron and Lavender. Ron was still staring at her, but Lavender was grinning, sensing the panic in Hermione and dying to get to the bottom of it.

"Well?" Lavender asked.

Just when Hermione thought she would just turn around and hex Draco, another voice called her name. Turning, she was actually relieved to see Alessandro coming towards her, accompanied by Gabrielle. "I'm sorry," he said, coming up to kiss her cheek. Draco frowned slightly, until he released her."We're a little late."

"Yes. Ron, Lavender, this is Alessandro." Hermione took a deep breath as Alessandro shook Ron's hand and kissed Lavender's. "Pleasure to meet you both," he said. "I've heard so much about you. This is Gabrielle. She accompanied me to visit Draco."

"Ciao," Gabrielle said, latching on to Draco's arm. Hermione felt jealously surge through her but could say nothing.

"Oh, hello," Ron said, seemingly disappointed that Alessandro wasn't foul looking. He glared at Lavender, who had blushed when he kissed her hand. "Well, we'll be going now," he said, pulling Lavender by the hand back towards the village.

After a moment, Alessandro said, "Should we go eat?"

"Sure," Hermione wretched Draco's arm away from Gabrielle, glaring at her while she did so. "You could have warned me," she hissed at him as they all walked into the restaurant.

"I just got his owl this morning that they'd come. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't stop talking," he grinned at her.

"Why exactly are they here?" She asked.

"We're doing you both a favour." Alessandro said. "This way, with faces to the names you two are using, your friends' suspicions will be put to rest."

"What suspicions?" Hermione asked as they were seated.

"I heard Lavender tell some people that she thought you made up your boyfriend," Draco said. "She thought it was strange no one had seen him. So, I sent an owl to Alessandro asking if he'd come."

"Then why is she here?" Hermione said, pointing to Gabrielle.

"So Pansy will lay off of me as well," Draco replied. "I made sure Lavender heard me say where you'd be today, knowing she'd find a way to spy on you. The whole school will know about her meeting us by the end of the day."

"You still could have warned me," Hermione said.

"You're welcome," Alessandro said, amused.

"Please, you did not come here out of goodwill. Did he pay you?" Hermione turned her gaze towards him.

"I have enough money, thank you. I just wanted to see your beautiful face again. I must say I was flattered that you chose me as your boyfriend."

"Imaginary." Draco clarified.

"All the same, it's me she tells her little friends she's shagging, not you." Alessandro grinned at him maliciously.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't respond.

They ordered and Hermione noticed more and more of her classmates mysteriously deciding to eat at this particular restaurant. First, Seamus, Dean and Ginny came in, closely followed by Lavender, Ron, Parvati, Padma and Harry.

"She moved faster than I thought," Draco said, as Pansy, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode came in as well.

Hermione tried to catch her friends' eyes but they seemed too engrossed in their menus to look up.

"I guess we should be playing this up," Alessandro said, putting an arm around Hermione's chair. Gabrielle took this as her cue to snuggle up to Draco as well. Hermione resisted the urge to hex the other girl, especially when Gabrielle gave her a smug smile.

Alessandro's arm travelled up the chair as he played with Hermione's hair. She felt slightly better as she saw Draco's cheeks flush in anger. "Don't touch her," he hissed.

"What would you do about it? Nothing here, I'm sure," Alessandro said, smiling. "And you," he said, looking at Hermione, "Won't push me away for the same reason."

"You're disgusting," she whispered, smiling as her friends snuck glances at their table.

"I could just get up and tell them all it's a trick," he said. "Would you rather that?"

"No."

"Then play along, poppet," he said, winking at her.

Thankfully their food came and he had to move away slightly to eat. Draco looked about ready to kill, but Hermione didn't feel bad for him at all. He'd done this to them, after all.

Hermione ate as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. Draco kept fidgeting in his chair. At first she couldn't see why but she met his eyes and he looked downward. She dropped her fork and while picking it up she saw Gabrielle had her hand on his knee and kept sliding it up. Hermione sat up straight and kicked the girl as hard as she could.

"Sorry, "she said, as Gabrielle shrieked in pain. "My foot slipped."

"I'm sure," Gabrielle said sulkily.

"Are we ready to leave?" Draco asked. "I'm full."

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks," Alessandro said.

"Or you could leave." Draco said.

"That's no way to treat a guest," Alessandro said. He got up and held out his hand to Hermione, who had no choice but to take it. "Shall we?"

The four of them, Gabrielle again attaching herself to Draco, left the restaurant and began walking. The second they were out of sight of the restaurant, Draco pulled his arm from Gabrielle.

"Enough!" he said. "I shouldn't have contacted you. It's time to leave."

"Draco-" Alessandro paused as Draco took out his wand.

"Now."

"You're just not that much fun anymore. Pity." Alessandro smiled again and looked at Hermione. "It was a pleasure. Hopefully, we'll meet again soon."

Hermione didn't answer as he kissed her hand, and then held his arm out to Gabrielle. "Shall we?" Gabrielle took his arm and they walked back towards the village.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her into the forest. They walked for a while until he finally stopped much deeper in where they wouldn't be seen."I know, I know," he said at her expression. "It was a bad idea. But it worked."

"I guess, but that horrible girl!" Hermione shuddered.

"Her? She was nothing compared to him!" Draco said, frowning at the memory.

"Either way, it ruined our day out together. Maybe tomorrow? "

"I can't." Draco shook his head. "I have Quidditch try-outs."

"You have to try out?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm the captain this year. I have to be there."

"You didn't tell me you'd been made captain-congratulations!" Hermione smiled and hugged him tight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you don't care about Quidditch," he said, blushing slightly. "I was trying not to bore you."

"I'm not bored," she said. "I plan to go to all your matches as well this year."

"How are you going to that and have it not look strange?"

"Harry's captain as well," she explained. "He'll be going, so I'll just tag along with him. Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I want you to- it'll be great!" Draco's face lit up and he smiled. "Playing the sport I love, with the girl I love-" he abruptly stopped and looked away.

Hermione froze as he words sunk in. Neither one tried to break the awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Hermione started to speak. "So, um, when's the first match?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

He looked at her shoes. "November. You know that- you do go to that one every year."

"I'm just trying to make conversation," she said, offended. "You weren't saying anything."

"Better than saying something ridiculous," he mumbled.

"So now I'm ridiculous?" Hermione snapped. "I cannot believe you-"

She was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She resisted for a minute, and then kissed him back with the same amount of passion. Her hands gripped the back of his head, pulling slightly on his hair. He pushed her against a tree as his hands ran down to her skirt and pulled it up. Her hands, caught up as if by their own force, moved down to his trousers and pulled on the belt. He pulled away and looked at her in surprise. Always before he had been the aggressor with her. Hermione pulled him back to her and kissed him fiercely, still working on his belt. She got it open and pulled at his button and zipper. Draco seemed to hesitate again as she pulled his pants down.

"Hermione," he began.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, beginning to get embarrassed.

"Of course I do," he replied, his breathing ragged.

"Well then?" she smiled.

Needing no more, he kissed her again, her head hitting the tree a little hard, but she barely felt the pain. He pulled her panties down and entered her quickly. Hermione had never needed him so much and the feeling of him inside her made her feel pleasure she had not experienced before. Her mouth opened in surprise as the most wonderful feeling washed over her."Oh, Merlin!" she breathed, squirming against him to cause more friction, her hands in his hair. "Oh Merlin, Draco!" She could hear her heart pounding and his breathing in her ear and her feeling of pleasure heightened to where she could barely stand it, her insides fluttering, and then it was gone and she felt calm, and a little tired, as she felt him move away from her slightly. He pulled her underwear back up before fixing his own clothes. "That was different," she smiled goofily at him.

He smiled back. "Happy?"'

"So, that's what it should be like?" she asked, her breathing slowing down. "We need to do that more often."

"Fine with me," He kissed her forehead.

She sat down by the roots of the tree and Draco joined her. "I mean… wow." She looked at him, still smiling.

"Good of you to let me know it was that bad before. We should get back soon," he said, leaning against her.

"I know," She made no move to leave, however.

"Hermione?" She looked up as he said her name. "What I said before. I meant it." It took Hermione a moment to realise what he meant.

"I love you, too," she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's Chapter 23- a little fluffy but I wanted them to be happy for at least one chapter :)**

The next morning, Hermione brought her bag to breakfast so she could go directly to the library to study. Harry glanced at the bag as she sat down to eat. "Not seeing Alessandro today?"

"No," she said stiffly. "He left." She was still not over her friends following her to the restaurant yesterday.

"Come on, Hermione, we said we were sorry," Ginny said from across the table. "He _is_ gorgeous though."

"Well, you scared him off," Hermione said. "I doubt he'll ever come back now that he thinks my friends are a bunch of crazy spies!"

"Hermione, maybe we could send him an owl," Harry said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, he actually left because he had to escort Gabrielle home," she said.

"Why? Did she see the light and get rid of Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No, Malfoy had Quidditch try-outs, so she left." Hermione buttered her bread and took a bite.

Harry's head whirled around. "Are you sure?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. I saw her leave."

"Not about her, about Malfoy. He said he had Quidditch try-outs?"

"Yes, those exact words came out of his mouth. What of it?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other and turned towards the Slytherin table. Draco was getting up, along with many other Slytherin boys.

"Perfect-thank you, Hermione!" Harry stood up and turned to Ron. "We'll get the invisibility cloak and follow him."

"Wait-was that supposed to be a secret?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"Yes. The try-outs should be kept quiet so no other teams can spy on the new members," Ginny told her.

"You can't go, Harry. It's not right!" She grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry pulled away.

Ron made a face at her. "It's just Slytherin. They'd be at our try-outs on Thursday if they could."

Hermione pushed her plate away, her appetite gone.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. I need to get started on studying." She grabbed her bag and hurried into the library. As soon as she put her bag down, she pulled out her necklace. "_I didn't know your try-outs were a secret_," she wrote.

"_What happened_?" came the reply quickly.

"_Harry is watching your try-outs. I'm sorry_." There was no response, and Hermione was sure that he was angry at her. She pulled out her books to study.

Fifteen minutes later, the response came. "_I don't see him_," it read.

"_He's there, I'm sure_." She responded.

"_Thank you_,"

She put her necklace down and resumed her studies. A while later, a dejected Harry and Ron came into the library and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Malfoy used some sort of spell to distort the pitch," Harry said. "We couldn't see what was going on."

"He's so paranoid," Ron sighed.

"Well, he was right to be, wasn't he?" Hermione said, turning a page in her book. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do and then I need to meet Ernie."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other and got up to leave. "You didn't…tell Malfoy we were coming, did you?" Ron asked as they walked away.

Hermione sighed. "How would I have done that, Ron? He left when you did. Do you expect I sent him an owl or something?"

"No," he said, "Sorry, Hermione."

They walked away and Hermione smiled to herself before she got back to her studies.

Friday was Hermione's birthday and her friends had planned a party for her that evening, though it was supposed to be a surprise. Ernie had accidentally mentioned it to her when he offered to take her patrol that night.

"That's okay," she said. "I'll do my patrol after the party. I won't be staying that late, I'm sure."

She walked out of the common room and down to breakfast where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her.

"Happy birthday!" they said in chorus as she sat down.

"Thank you," she smiled.

They began to eat and Harry said, "Can we steal you away from studying for a bit tonight? We thought we'd give you our gifts then."

"Sure," she said. "I don't have patrol until ten."

The sound of owls broke up her thoughts as three different owls stopped by her. One was just her 'Daily Prophet'. The other two carried packages. Hermione opened the one she knew was from her parents as Hedwig had brought it to her. It was filled with snacks and clothes. There was a letter wishing her a happy birthday from them as well.

"From your parents?" Harry guessed and she nodded. "I sent them Hedwig a few days ago," he said.

The other present came from an owl she didn't recognise. "Wonder who that's from?" Ginny said, grinning. "Alessandro, maybe?"

Hermione tried to decide whether to open it or not at the table. "Maybe I should wait and open it later," she said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ginny said. "Open it now."

Hermione sighed and opened the package. It was wrapped in heavy, obviously expensive paper She opened that to reveal a small velvet box.

"Oh, jewellery!" Ginny squealed.

Inside the box were diamond earrings that matched the necklace she had. "More expensive jewellery!" Ginny said and Hermione made a face at her.

"Ginny, hush! It's the thought that counts." She opened the card that came with the box. All it said was "_Happy Birthday_". It wasn't signed.

"Wow, Hermione," Lavender leaned over to peer at the note. "How sweet. Very expensive earrings too."

"They're beautiful," she said, chancing a quick glance at Draco. He was looking at her and briefly smiled before turning back to his table.

The day went quickly for Hermione. When classes were over she went back to her room to drop off her bag. On her bed was another present. Inside were a dark blue gown and a note that said, "_Be dressed at 5 and meet me by the Room of Requirement." _She looked at the time- it was twenty after four. She rushed into her bathroom to shower and get ready; surprised he could meet her as he had Quidditch practice that afternoon. She quickly showered and did her hair. Upon finishing, she pulled the dress out and put it on. It fit her perfectly and made her feel like a princess in it. She finished up with her new earrings and looked in the mirror. She barely looked like herself. Smiling, she put a cloak on to cover her clothes and made her way to the Room of Requirement. She reached the correct hallway and waited a few minutes and soon saw Draco's head pop out.

He smiled at her. "Hermione, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," she said, blushing. He took her hand and brought her into the room. She looked around the room in awe. It looked just like the restaurant they had dined at their last night in Venice. She could even see the opera house. Stares reflected in the ceiling. "It's lovely!" she breathed. "How did you do this?"

"I've been working on it for a while," he admitted. "You like it?"

"I love it!" she kissed him hard. "Thank you!"

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. A house elf came and brought them their dinner. "Thank you," she said, as it scampered away.

"I thought you had Quidditch," she said as they began eating.

"I'm captain. I can change it if I want. We have to make it up tomorrow though," he frowned.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you practice so early. There isn't a game until November."

"But it's against Gryffindor. We have to beat them this year! Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "I forgot who I was talking to."

"It's okay. I just hope you tie," Hermione said.

"That won't happen," he said, staring at her.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked. "I'm not going to argue about Quidditch with you. Thank you for the earrings, they're beautiful."

"I bought them when I bought the necklace," he said. "I hoped you'd like them."

"My mum sent me candy. You'll have to help me eat it this weekend,"

"Of course." He paused, and then said, " I know that Potter and your other little friends are throwing you a party soon, I won't keep you too long."

"Really? You share with Harry now?" she looked at him sceptically.

"No, but it's your birthday, I don't want you upset, which you will be if you miss it."

Hermione nodded. "I just wish you could come too."

Draco shook his head. "You will never see me in the Gryffindor common room, I can promise you that."

"I know, but I can wish, can't I?"

"You'll be in the Slytherin Common Room before I see the Gryffindor one." Draco was still shaking his head.

"Okay, I get it." Hermione changed the subject. "When's your birthday?"

"Not until June," he replied. "School will be out then."

"Still, we'll have to do something fun for your birthday. That is," she teased. "If I haven't tired of you."

"Of me?" he said.

"I have experience now- I might need to 'broaden my horizons'" she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, I can see that."

"I can't see past Christmas," Hermione said. "Everything after that seems so uncertain."

Draco didn't respond at first, he knew she was right. "Don't be gloomy, it's your birthday. You know you're a year older than me? Shame on you, dating youngsters."

"You're the one with an older woman," she laughed. "I wouldn't talk,"

Draco laughed with her. "It's six o'clock. We should leave or your friends will be hunting you down,"

"Okay," they walked over to the door and she turned around to face him. "This was wonderful, Draco, really. Thank you so much."She placed a hand on his face and reached up to kiss him. Her tongue found his lips and he parted them quickly, deepening the kiss.

"Granger," he said, pulling away suddenly. "If you don't leave now, you won't be leaving."

"See you tonight for patrol," Hermione said and left quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

**I have 400 reviews- I'm so excited**! **So excited that I'm adding the next chapter.**

**Also, I had a few comments wondering about Hermione being older than Draco. According to canon (JK Rowling) Hermione was born 19 Sept. 1979 and Draco, 5 June 1980, which makes her older. Happy reading!!**

It seemed to Hermione that time sped by. October flew into November and soon the highly anticipated match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was at hand. Hermione was extremely nervous about the whole thing; she'd been nauseous for days, worrying about who should win. In principal, she wanted Gryffindor to win, but she wanted Draco to be able to catch the snitch. Either way, she'd end up being unhappy on some level. She was glad it was finally here so at least it would be over and life could get back to normal. She'd barely seen Draco outside of patrols in weeks and it was almost as hard to catch Ron or Harry.

"I promise after tomorrow I'm all yours," Draco said the night before the match. He had visited with Hermione for an hour or so, and was now leaving to get a good nights' sleep. "There isn't another match until after Christmas."

"About that…" Hermione began.

"Yes?" He was pulling on his jumper and Hermione couldn't see his face.

"My mum wanted to know if you'd decided- about coming for Christmas." She held her breath, waiting for his answer. They hadn't mentioned it in a month or so, and Hermione desperately wanted him to come, but she was afraid he'd say no.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked, still struggling with the dark fabric. Hermione was beginning to think he was hiding in there on purpose.

"Of course I want you to come, but I'll understand if you feel that you need to go home," she answered diplomatically.

His head finally emerged, his hair dishevelled. "I'll talk to my father tomorrow. I'll make something up- we'll see what he says,"

"He's coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, he'll be leaving after dinner though, so I'll come round after and let you know what he says." Draco picked up his bag and turned to go. "I'll see you then." He was so preoccupied by the game that he didn't even kiss her goodbye before he slipped out.

Hermione sat down on her bed, frustrated. "_He could have said he wanted to come_ _at least_," she thought, lying down on the bed.

She slept fitfully most of the night and was startled when she heard banging on her door.

"Hermione!" It was Ginny. "You in there? You missed breakfast."

Hermione jumped out of bed, confused and thinking she was late for class. "Coming!" she yelled, throwing open the door. "Am I late?"

"It's just a game, don't get so upset. Here," Ginny walked in and handed her a biscuit with jam.

"I thought it was Monday- I didn't sleep well." Hermione took the biscuit and began to eat and dress at the same time as Ginny sat on her bed and flipped through a book.

She was done fairly quickly and they began to make their way down to the pitch. Suddenly, Ginny said, "You didn't tell me Alessandro was coming."

Looking ahead, Hermione saw Alessandro talking to Mr. Malfoy. Spotting Hermione, he said goodbye and made his way towards her. "Hermione, love, I came to surprise you!" He kissed her hand.

"Well, I'm surprised," Hermione said back through clenched teeth.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. I've heard a lot about you," Ginny said.

"All good, I'm sure," He kissed Ginny's hand as well and the three of them continued walking. When they got to the stands, Ginny turned to talk to Dean, giving Hermione a chance to talk to Alessandro.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Draco's going to kill you!"

"Hopefully he'll kill himself," Alessandro said lightly, still smiling. "Being that angry on a broom can cause problems. Hopefully, he'll at least be distracted enough to miss the snitch and upset his father. That would do."

"I despise you," Hermione said quietly.

"Do you now? I'll have to remedy that," he said and kissed her.

Hermione pulled away immediately. "You horrible, foul-"

"Watch what you say," Alessandro motioned to Ginny, who was watching her, as well as all the other Gryffindors. Hermione felt nauseous again.

"I don't feel well," she said. She looked out into the pitch where the teams were coming out. She saw Draco scan the bleachers for her and saw his eyes narrow instantly.

"I think he's seen me. Oh, dear," Alessandro said, putting his arm around her. Draco watched them, eyes full of rage but helpless.

"Hermione, you don't look well," Ginny said.

"I feel sick to my stomach," Hermione told her, standing up. "Maybe I should go lie down."

"Darling, you can't miss this match," Alessandro said, pulling her arm to sit her back down.

"Really, I'm sorry you came so far, but I really do feel sick."

"Hermione," Alessandro's voice was like ice. "Sit down."

She sat down reluctantly and looked at the game. Draco was still staring them down, not focusing on what was going on around him. She reached into her jacket and felt for her necklace.

"_Focus on the game_," she sent. "_This is what he wants. Your father is watching_."

Draco flew up as the game started and she saw him pull out his own necklace to check it. He looked back at her and nodded solemnly before turning back to the game.

Alessandro turned and looked at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "Watch the game. It's why you came, isn't it?"

Ginny looked at them again with an unreadable expression on her face, and Hermione tried to focus on the game.

The game progressed with Draco steadfastly avoiding looking over at them as Alessandro tried his best to rile him up by holding her hand, touching her hair, all of which Draco successfully ignored. Hermione could sense Alessandro getting angrier by the minute as both Draco and Harry saw the snitch and dove for it.

"You got to him somehow," Alessandro said as the Gryffindors stood to watch Harry's progress.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said coolly.

There was a huge cry and Hermione stood to see Harry get hit with a bludger missed by Katie Bell. He spiralled downward, but managed to get himself back on track, albeit with a dislocated shoulder, but Draco was in the lead now. A groan came up from the Gryffindors as Draco caught the snitch and ended the game.

Hermione turned to Alessandro. "You can leave now."

"Not yet," Alessandro said. "Watch,"

Hermione turned as the Slytherins made their way onto the pitch. Draco was in the middle of the fray and suddenly she saw Gabrielle among them. She watched helplessly as Gabrielle ran up to him and jumped into his arms with a passionate kiss.

Shock filled Draco's face as he tried to pull away from her, but Gabrielle hung on tight. Finally, he peeled her off, smiling weakly at the catcalls from the Slytherins. Hermione saw his father come up to him and shake his hand. Draco introduced him to Gabrielle because Lucius shook her hand as well and the three began to walk off together, Gabrielle still hanging on Draco's arm.

"See that?" Alessandro whispered. "Wouldn't that be better for all involved? She belongs with him, is accepted by his family. You'll never be accepted. He'll have to give them up for you- do you really want that? Or are you afraid you're just his secret slut, that in the end, he'll be done with you and marry someone suitable, like Gabrielle. I've known him for years, Hermione. He'll never give up, his family, and his money for you. You're smart, you should know that."

"I hate you," Hermione hissed back. "Go away." She turned and left the stands at a run, Ginny calling after her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow- people don't like Alessandro too much, huh? Here's chapter 25.**

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library. She felt her necklace warm from time to time, but she ignored it. When she felt she could stay in the library no longer, she went up to Gryffindor tower.

"There you are," Ginny said, as she walked into the sombre common room. "I've been looking for you. Did you and Alessandro have a fight?"

"We broke up," Hermione said. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ginny said, hugging her.

"I'm not," Ron said irritably from a chair by the fireplace. "I thought he was a pompous arse."

"Hush," Ginny said, leading Hermione over to a corner to talk. When they sat down, she said, "He didn't leave right away, you know. He went and had dinner with the Malfoys and that girl,"

"Of course he did," Hermione said, partly to herself. "Has he left now?"

"I think so," Ginny said. "I saw him with Malfoy's girlfriend on the grounds. Malfoy doesn't seem to like her too much. He seemed like he was barely tolerating her."

"He probably didn't want to get Pansy upset."

"Oh she was, too. You should have seen her, sucking up to Malfoy's father. It was very amusing to watch." Ginny said, smiling, but it faded quickly. "I'm sorry, you're not in the mood. What happened?"

"We're just too different," she said. "I realised it when I saw him with Mr. Malfoy. I would never be accepted."

"You don't know that, Hermione. His parents might not be as prejudiced as the Malfoys."

"What if they are? Even if he would give them up for me, who am I to ask him to do that?"

"Who are you to make the choice for him?" Ginny said quietly. "I think you are doing this to avoid maybe being hurt later. Really, it's his choice Hermione, not yours. If you do love him, you need to let him decide for himself. It's not selfish for you to want to be with someone. I can see where you would want to know where it's going but you've been dating only 4 months. That is really a question for the end of the year, Hermione."

"I can leave him now and be okay," Hermione replied, tears threatening. "I don't think I'd be able to in 7 more months. I need to do this now, for my own sanity."

"I think you're wrong," Ginny said. "But I'll support whatever you decide, of course. He doesn't seem the type to give up easily, though."

"He'll know I'm right," Hermione said softly. "I should have known and never started this to begin with." Tears did fall then, and Ginny hugged her tightly. "Come on, you don't need the whole common room seeing this." She led the tearful Hermione upstairs.

The next day, Hermione steadfastly ignored her necklace and took Ginny everywhere with her to avoid being cornered by Draco. Seeing him, talking to him, would weaken her resolve, which her mind told her, was right. She needed to do this now. As much as she hated Alessandro, she knew he was right. She spent another night in Ginny's room, but then the weekend was over and she had to return to her room, alone. She went back to her room to shower and get her things for class. She could tell Draco had been here, her bed looked rumpled and a few of her books had been moved.. She went into her common room and found Ernie getting ready for class, grabbing his books.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied. "Do you think we can change the patrol schedule for this week? I haven't been feeling very well; I'd really like to patrol earlier so I can get some rest."

"Sure," Ernie said, pulling out the sheet. "Would nine be okay? I can switch you with Terry Boot. He can patrol with Malfoy and you can go with Susan Bones."

"Sounds good. Thank you,"

"I'll let them know at breakfast," Ernie said. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a flu, I think." Hermione said.

"You should go to the hospital wing and get something," Ernie said

"I will, thank you." Hermione followed him out the door and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at her table and saw him, out of the corner of her eye, go to Susan, Terry and Draco and let them know about the change. She refused to look up, but she knew Draco was staring at her.

"Feeling better, Hermione?" asked Harry, who didn't look so good himself. His arm was in a sling from the game Saturday and he didn't look up as he stirred his oatmeal.

"A little. You?"

Harry shrugged.

"You can't help a bludger, Harry," she said sympathetically.

"I know. It's just our last year," he sighed.

"There's more matches, Harry. Focus on those." She grabbed a roll from the table and began to nibble on it. "Nerves," she said, as Ron looked at her strangely. She looked around for someone else going to Ancient Runes, but didn't see anyone, so she got up. "I'll see at lunch," she said, grabbing her bag and leaving the table. She had barely gotten out of the Great Hall when she heard footsteps following her. Not turning around, she looked around for anyone she could catch up with, but it seemed everyone she knew was still eating. She gave up and walked into an empty classroom. Draco followed her and shut the door.

"Given up avoiding me, have you?" he said in a nasty voice. Looking at him, Hermione saw the scowl on his face, his grey eyes stormy and glaring at her.

She folded her arms. "I wasn't avoiding you. You just couldn't see me since you were snogging Gabrielle all weekend!"

"I was not and you know it!" he snapped back angrily. "I couldn't very well smack her away in front of everyone. I did the best I could."

Hermione knew he was right, but was too worked up to care. "You didn't look upset to me!" she yelled. "Did she have dinner with you too?" When he didn't respond, she kept going. "I suppose your father has already planned the wedding, then?"

"Hermione, she's supposed to be my girlfriend, I couldn't very well not invite her to dinner."

"I managed to avoid dining with Alessandro!" Hermione was beyond angry now. "I'm sure she was all over you at dinner as well. I suppose you had to shag her too. You know, keep up appearances."

"You need to calm down," Draco said. "You're not even making sense."

"I'm done here," she said, moving to leave, but Draco blocked the door.

"You are not leaving here until you tell me what's really wrong. You don't really believe I would do anything with Gabrielle." He grabbed onto her arm and she was forced to look at him. "Do you?"

Hermione felt her anger ebb away slightly. "No," she said finally. "I am very angry though."

"What did Alessandro say to you?" he said, quietly, letting her go and moving away, now that Hermione had calmed down.

"Nothing I didn't already know," she said sadly.

"What did he say?" he asked again.

"Just that your parents would never accept me. We both know that's true."

"And? What else?"

"That this… our relationship, is pointless, because we both know how it's going to end."

"Do we?" Draco said, frowning. "And how is it going to end?"

"Badly," she whispered, refusing to cry in front of him."We can't ever publically be together."

"It sounds like you already have your mind made up," he said, sounding very distant.

"I just don't want to get hurt, Draco. And I don't see how that won't happen."

"You could trust me," he said. "I know you say you do, but obviously you don't really."

"I do trust you. I just don't think that you're thinking that far ahead."

"Hermione, there's a very good chance that in a year my father will either be dead or be in prison." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "He's the only one that would be a problem. My mother would come around. And the majority of my money, in case you're wondering, is in trust from my grandfather and there's nothing in his will that stipulates who I can or can't be with. My father can't touch that." He cocked his head to the side. "Anything else?"

"No," she said, feeling a little foolish.

"A lot will change once the war is done with," he said, walking closer to her slowly. "Even when school ends, it will be much easier to see each other."

"Depending what side you'll be on." Hermione interrupted.

"I already told you what side I'm on. My own."

"Would that include You-Know-Who?"

"He's crazy, Hermione. He can't win." Draco said. "I don't think my father even believes that now. He won't let me get stuck like he is."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be. _I_ won't let myself get stuck like he is," Draco had reached her now, and was standing as close as he could without touching her. "You need to learn to just ask me when you have a question, not go running around avoiding me. Because I will not do this again. It's childish."

"I know," she said, finally letting her tears spill. "I'm just scared."

"Then tell me that," he put his arms around her, his voice soft, his mouth just beside her ear. "I won't ever hurt you on purpose. Ever."

Hermione didn't respond, she just cried and let him hold her. After a while she began to feel foolish and silly. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "I shouldn't have let Alessandro get to me. He was so mad when you caught the snitch I should have known he'd have a go at me."

Draco patted her hair. "Yes, I caught the snitch and then you ruined my weekend."

"I'm sorry," she said again, pulling away from him enough to wipe her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You know what a catch I am and you're terrified of losing me," Draco said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, really?" she smiled back.

"Yes. Can't say I blame you." He chuckled and she laughed.

"I told Ginny I broke up with Alessandro," she said. "We were being so nasty to each other, I had to say something."

"Just as well," Draco said. "I don't want him coming back here. This way if he does, you don't have to be friendly to him."

Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"I spoke with my father," Draco said. "He thinks I will be spending Christmas with Gabrielle's family."

"You still want to come?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. "I thought you'd be fed up with me."

"People have fights, Hermione. I'm not going to leave you over it." He looked at her seriously. "It has to stop though. I won't go chasing after you every time someone tells you something you don't like."

Hermione nodded. "I've missed Ancient Runes," she said, suddenly.

"And I've missed Astronomy," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose we could go back to my room and celebrate your victory," she said. "Seeing as we've already missed class."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "I can live with that," he said.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that morning, they laid quietly in bed. "You know," Draco said after a few minutes. "I'm not sure how you do it, but it's wonderful."

"Do what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, we've been together every weekend and you've never had your monthly," he said. "Is it a charm or something?"

Dread began to fill Hermione as she let the realization set in. "What?" he said, seeing the colour drain from her face.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "It's not a charm-I'm just irregular."

"Irregular? Hermione," he sat up, his face paling as well. "Have you been using a contraceptive charm?"

"What? No, I thought you were!" She was definitely beginning to panic now.

"I did, at first," he said. "But once we got back to school I thought you'd take care of it."

"You never told me to!" she snapped.

"I thought you'd know!" he snapped back.

"How would I know? It's not like I've done this before!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, it's probably fine. I am very irregular."

"How long has it been?" he asked.

Hermione thought quickly." A few months," she admitted.

"You'll have to go find out," he said quickly.

"I will not go to Madam Pomfrey with this!" she said. "It'll have to wait until next month when I'm at home. I'll get a Muggle test. I'm sure it's fine."

He eyed her warily. "A Muggle test? No," he said, getting up and putting on his pants. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving.

Twenty minutes later he was back with his school bag. He opened it up and took out a vial. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

"What is that? Where did you get it?" She asked, looking at the clear liquid.

"A pregnancy test. It's Pansy's," he said." She won't notice it's gone. Even if she does, she'll have no idea who took it. Just put a drop of blood in it and shake the vile. If it goes back to clear, it's negative. If it goes blue, well, just take it."

Hermione uncorked the vial and, using the letter opener from her desk, cut her finger. She pushed on it until a bright red drop of blood appeared, and she held her finger over the vial. The blood dropped in and she quickly corked it and gave it back to Draco. He shook it a few times and then they both stared anxiously at it. At first it seemed to stay clear, but then the liquid swirled and finally turned a very deep blue.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Oh, no. Oh Merlin!" She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. "What do I do now?"

"We need to find out how far gone you are," Draco said. His voice was blank, his expression unreadable. "During the holiday we'll go to St. Mungo's."

"No! Someone will recognise us. I'll go to my Muggle doctor. She'll be able to find out when I'm due." She started to cry. "I can't believe this happened. What am I going to do?"

"Well, we'll have to get married," Draco said like he was discussing the weather.

"What? I'm not getting married-not like this anyway."

"Of course we are. I won't have my child be a bastard!" he shouted at her and she began to cry harder. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I don't think you understand. Unmarried women do not have children. If they do, the children are ostracised, taunted. Do you want that?"

"No," she sniffed. "Do you even want to marry me?"

"Well, I would rather have waited a few years, but yes, I did plan to ask you eventually," he said. "First we need to find out when you're due to have the baby. We'll decide then what to do. Alright?"

Hermione nodded, and they both went silent."I've been sick," she said suddenly."Vomiting for a few weeks. I thought it was nerves," she laughed bitterly. "How could I have been so stupid!"

"I knew you were sick. You've been pretty emotional too," he said. "I should have said something."

"Draco, I don't want to have a baby," Hermione said quietly. "My parents are going to kill me!" She looked at him. "Your father might literally kill me."

"Of course he won't kill you," Draco said testily. "He won't know about this."

"You mean you don't want me to have it?" she asked slowly.

"What? No, don't be daft. I meant he won't know about it. We'll have to hide you- or something. I'm not sure-I wasn't really prepared for this, I don't have any answers right now."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to send my mother a letter asking her to make me a doctor's appointment for when I'm home. Also, to let her know you'll be coming with me."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" he asked.

"No, that's something I better do face to face," she said.

"I'll be there as well.I'll let them know I plan to marry you."

Hermione ignored him. "We should go to lunch. I'm going to go after I'm finished in the owlery." She walked out without a goodbye, lost in her own thoughts. She went to the owlery and sent her letter with Hedwig, then made her way to lunch. She was slightly in a daze, her mind abuzz of what on earth she was going to do.

"Still feeling poorly?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm working on a paper for Muggle Studies. Ginny?" Ginny looked up at her. "It's on single parents. Is that common in the wizarding world?"

"Well, usually when a parent dies, the remaining one remarries. There are very few who don't and those are usually the ones with older children," Ginny replied.

"No. I mean unmarried." Ron and Ginny both just stared at her.

"What? That wouldn't happen," Ginny said. "The parents of both involved would force them to marry. It wouldn't be a choice."

"In the old times, if a family didn't approve, they might kill the other one," Ron said. "I don't think that happens much now, though."

"It's all very hush hush. No one speaks about it-even if you're sure a couple got married after, you don't talk about it." Ginny kept going.

"With contraceptive charms so easy, it doesn't happen much now. Someone would have to be a complete idiot to get a girl pregnant these days," Ron went on.

"Oh," was all Hermione said."Thanks." She should have known Draco would be right. She tried to picture herself in a year, married, with a baby…she couldn't even imagine it. Not that she didn't want to marry Draco, she did- in about 5 years. On the other hand, she couldn't imagine having a baby alone either.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny was looking at her strangely.

"Yes, sorry," Hermione tried to focus on the lunchtime conversation. She sneaked a look at Draco. He looked positively awful, paler than usual, and paying no attention to Pansy, who was chattering at him. She quickly looked away, feeling even worse now.

"Ready for potions?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Sure," Hermione followed him to the dungeons as if in a daze. She sat in Potions and wrote down everything Snape said without hearing a word. She sat through that nights' prefect meeting not speaking, and went through her patrol with Susan barely speaking as well. She let Susan know that she would be changing the patrol schedule back to normal the next day, she was feeling so much better.

When she got back to her room, Draco was waiting for her. "I'm really tired," she said, taking off her cloak. "And you can't be caught after curfew."

"I'll live," he said. "You look like hell."

"Thanks. You don't look so great either," she said, sitting down in a chair.

"Come here," he patted the bed where he was sitting. Hermione got up and sat beside him. "I know this is bad, but we can't do anything now but make the best of it," he said.

"It's just so horrible. Should I tell Professor Macgonagall? Will they still let me be Head Girl? I'm going to get so fat!" Hermione began to cry again. Draco smoothed her hair.

"We're not going to tell anyone right now," he said. "I need to think. No matter what, you still have a few months before anyone will be able to tell and by then we'll be married. I just have to figure out how without anyone finding out."

"Maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

"Just wait until we've talked to the doctor. Then we'll talk about it."

"Maybe the test was wrong." Hermione looked at him hopefully.

"Umm, maybe."Draco said sceptically. "We'll know for sure soon."

As if on cue, Hermione heard a rapping at her window. She opened it and let Hedwig in. She gave her a treat and opened the letter she untied.

"I have an appointment December 14th," she said after a minute. "They're very happy that you're visiting."

"They won't be for long," Draco sighed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Hermione got through the next few weeks by living in a state of denial. She tried to convince herself that the test was wrong and her doctor would tell her so. She and Draco would laugh and then never forget to use a contraceptive spell again. They didn't talk about it either. She didn't think he believed the test was wrong, he was just waiting for her to face it.

She boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home with a feeling of dread she tried to push away as she went on with her Head Girl duties patrolling the compartments. She stopped to talk to Harry and Ginny for awhile and felt a chill as the train chugged into London.

"Are you sure you can't visit at all?" Ginny said as they brought their trunks onto the platform.

"No, we'll be gone for most of the holiday. I'll write though," Hermione promised. She hugged Ginny, Harry and Ron and hugged Mrs. Weasley at the platform. She met her own parents at the entrance to Kings Cross, meeting Draco outside before approaching.

"Hello, dear," her mother said, hugging her tight.

"Hello, Mum, Dad," Hermione said, hugging her father as well.

"Draco, good to see you," her father shook his hand and her mother hugged him.

"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Draco said politely. He and her father loaded the trunks into the car and they drove to the Grangers' house, chattering about school. It was a fairly large two story house in a good suburb of London. Hermione's parents, both being dentists, had a nice house and fairly expensive possessions. Nothing compared to the Malfoy's, she was sure, but they were comfortable.

"What a nice house," Draco said, and Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione took him on a tour that included the kitchen, game room, study, dining room , and her room, her parents' room and the two spare bedrooms on the second floor. Hermione's father put her trunk in her room and Draco's in the guestroom furthest away from hers, which Hermione found funny. They were left to unpack as Mrs. Granger fixed lunch.

Hermione was almost done unpacking when Draco came in and leaned against the doorframe. "No servants at all?" he said. "I'm sure your parents can afford it."

"It's not a question of affording it, we just don't choose to have them," Hermione said, shutting her drawer. "You'll have to make your own bed, I'm afraid."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I think it'll just stay unmade," he said.

"Don't act all high and mighty around my parents, please." Hermione frowned at him.

"Of course not." He came into the room and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." She sighed and laid her cheek on his chest. "At least after tomorrow I won't be worried anymore."

"Hmmm," was all Draco said.

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I'm just realistic. I've made my peace with it," he said. "I'm stuck with you."

"Really? Stuck with me, are you?" She smiled at him. "I think it's more the other way around."

"Really? You get a gorgeous husband, tons of money, what do I get? Dentists. Who is getting the better deal?"

"You are an arrogant arse," Hermione laughed. "I've never actually said I'd marry you, you know." She teased. "I'm sure there's loads of men wanting to take me on."

"Yes, I see the line outside," Draco said dryly. "I expect it will get longer the fatter you get."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione hit him lightly.

"Lunch!" Her mother called and laughing, they both went downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, she and Draco set off at ten in a taxi to see Hermione's doctor. Her parents had no idea Draco was going since they were both at work, they thought he would just be watching telivision while she was gone. They got into the waiting room and Draco stared into space while Hermione flipped through a magazine.

"Hermione Granger!" called the nurse, and they both jumped. Getting up quickly, they followed her into a small room where the nurse gave Hermione a cup to take a urine sample. Once that was done, they were taken to the doctor's office to wait. They sat in silence until the doctor came in.

"Hermione, good to see you again," she said, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Hello, Dr. Goodeve. This is my boyfriend, Draco."

"Hello," the doctor shook his hand as well.

"Well, you are here because you believe you may be pregnant, is that correct?"

Hermione nodded.

Dr. Goodeve looked in the chart. "Well Hermione, you are correct. You are definitely pregnant."

Draco didn't bat an eye, but Hermione looked as if she would be sick.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked and Hermione nodded. "Good, let's move to an exam room and see how far along you are."

Numbly, Hermione got up and followed the doctor and Draco across the hall to an exam room where the doctor gave her a robe to put on and left the room. Still not speaking, Hermione changed into the gown and they waited in silence, Draco sitting in a chair, and Hermione perched anxiously on the exam bed.

Dr, Goodeve came back in pushing a machine. "Draco, if you could step out of the room for a moment, I'm going to do an internal exam."

"Okay," Draco said, walking out.

"He seems to be alright with this," Dr, Goodeve said as she did the exam.

"He was expecting it," Hermione said, trying to breathe. "I was the one who didn't believe it."

"You can sit up now," the doctor said. "Before I let him back in, Hermione, are you sure you want this baby?"

"Want it?" Hermione repeated. "No. But I'm not going to get rid of it, if that's what you're asking. I'll get used to it eventually, I guess."

"You're sure?" Hermione nodded."Alright then." She let Draco back in and pulled the machine around. "The sonogram will tell us how far along you are. It's not entirely accurate, but it will be fairly close."

"A what?" Draco said, eyeing the machine. "Will it hurt her?"

"No," the doctor said, getting it ready. "Draco, look at the monitor."

Draco and Hermione both turned to the monitor and saw static along with what looked like, to Hermione to be a bean. "You see there?" the doctor pointed at a strobing dark spot. "that's the baby's heart. There is it's head. It's moving, see how it's jumping around."

"That's what the baby looks like?" Draco leaned closer to the screen, fascinated. Hermione also was captivated by it's little dance across the screen.

"Hold on," Dr. Goodeve said freezing the screen. "According to this you are around nine weeks pregnant and you'd be due around July 8th." She printed a picture out and gave it to Hermione. "I'll go get your vitamins. Everything seems to be fine. I know you go to boarding school Hermione, so you'll need to find a doctor there. You need to be monitored once a month."

She left the room and Hermione sat up and held the picture. Draco looked at it over her shoulder. " It isn't moving," he said.

"Muggle pictures don't move," she said quietly, still trying to let the sonogram sink in. That thing was in her, moving at this very second. She looked down at her stomach. "I'll need to get a book," she said.

"Isn't that a surprise," Draco commented."We can stop on the way back."

"I guess I should tell my parents." Hermione said, still looking at the picture.

"We should wait until after Christmas," Draco said. "Preferably until a few minutes before we leave."

"Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be a silly," she said. "They won't actually kill you, that would leave their grandchild fatherless."

"That makes me feel loads better," Draco said, nudging her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The baby is an inch long," Hermione said from her seat in her room. It was Christmas eve and they were waiting for her parents to call them to dinner.

"You said that last week," Draco said, looking up from his Transfiguration textbook. He was laying on her bed, writing out an essay Hermione had already finished the week before.

"Yes, but this week it's called a foetus, not an embryo." Hermione held the book up for him to see the pictures. "See?"

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'll just take your word," he said, beginning to write again.

Hermione felt a lot more comfortable with the idea of being pregnant now that she had read a few books on the matter. She bored Draco daily with new tidbits of information. Usually, he just nodded, but sometimes he would come look at what she was talking about. The first week of vacation had passed quickly. It had snowed and they took a few walks in the snow. Draco acted like Hermione might break if he was rough with her and as much as she complained, Hermione secretly loved being pampered. She still wasn't happy about the turn of events, but she was coming to accept them.

"Dinner!" her mother called and they went downstairs. Mrs. Granger had made a wonderful dinner and Draco told her so. She beamed. "Wait until tomorrow!" she said proudly.

Afterwards, Hermione helped her mother put some trimmings on the tree and they sat in the living room by the fire, playing cards until ten when Hermione stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed," she said, smiling. "Good night."

"I'll go as well," Draco said, getting up quickly. "Goodnight, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger."

"Good night, Draco, Hermione. Sleep well."

They walked upstairs and Draco left Hermione at her door. "Goodnight," he said, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight," Hermione said softly back. She changed into her pyjamas and laid down on her bed. She put both her hands on her still flat stomach and imagined the life in there. She wondered whether it was a boy or a girl, what colour hair it would have. She wondered if she would be a good mother, if Draco would be a good father and whether or not they would have a happy marriage. She drifted into sleep on that thought, her hands still over her stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter- I've turned off anon reviews as people were leaving flames. Sorry for those who weren't, but it was very frustrating to me. ** **Constructive criticism is always welcome, but if you don't like the story, don't read it. Anyway, thank you all for reading- I'm glad you like it!!  
**

Hermione woke in the morning to wonderful smells wafting into her room from downstairs. She put on her robe and went downstairs quickly. Her parents and Draco were seated around the table eating eggs and sausages.

"You finally woke up, sleepy head?" her father looked up from the paper.

"You should have woken me," Hermione said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," her mother said, handing her a plate. "We were going to, but Draco said you haven't been feeling that well, so we decided to let you sleep."

"I've been fine," she said, glaring at Draco. "Happy Christmas, Draco"

"Tea, Hermione?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Please," he poured her tea and she set about piling her plate with the great smelling food.

"Glad to see your appetite's back," her mother commented. Hermione said nothing, but Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

The others waited for her to finish breakfast and then they went into the family room where presents were sitting under the tree. They settled down into seats and Hermione began handing out the presents. She had gotten her mother a shirt and her father a book. Draco had gotten both her parents books that Hermione had recommended to him.

"Wonderful, Draco, thank you," her mother said. Draco smiled at her.

Hermione felt bad as she opened the clothes her parents gave her, knowing they wouldn't fit much longer. "Thank you," she said, anyway. Her mother had also gotten her a pair of sapphire earrings that she liked immediately. Her parents had gotten Draco a watch, and Hermione received books from both Harry and Ron and some make up from Ginny.

Hermione had never gotten a boy a present before, besides Harry and Ron and they didn't count. She had gotten Draco a green cashmere sweater and a book of spells. "Thank you," he said and kissed her. Hermione blushed and her mother smiled.

Draco's gift to her was small and once again in a velvet box. She opened it expecting a bracelet or something like it but instead she gasped. Inside was a large diamond ring set in platinum with sapphires on either side. Hermione knew instantly that it was an engagement ring. She glanced quickly at her parents for signs of shock, but both were sitting seemingly unsurprised, her mother nearly jumping out of her seat, her father smiling slightly, which let her know Draco must have spoken to them earlier about the gift. Swallowing hard, she turned to Draco. He was staring at her with a slight smile on his face. "Will you marry me, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she said, hugging him tightly. Her mother jumped up excitedly and came around to hug Hermione as well and look at the ring. Her father shook Draco's hand and smiled at her. "You knew about this?" Hermione asked.

Her father nodded. "He came to us one of the first days you were here," he said. "I wasn't that thrilled about the idea at first, to be honest, but he's a nice young man and he said that the engagement could be as long as you wanted, years even. So don't feel rushed at all, Hermione."

"Thank you, Dad," she said, knowing it would actually be a very short engagement.

She helped her mother clean up all the paper and her father took Draco with him to go to shovel the walkway. Once the paper was cleaned up, she followed her mother into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Are you happy, dear?" her mother asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said smiling.

"Draco is a lovely boy. I'm glad he came. It's too bad you've been feeling so poorly."

"I'm not feeling poorly," Hermione said.

"Dear, I've heard you throw up quite a few times this break," her mother said quietly and Hermione didn't respond. She scrubbed harder at a dish.

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" her mother asked finally.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Mum,"

"It would explain the sickness," her mother went on. "Also, why Draco decided to propose before you've even graduated."

"Does Dad think that as well?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said anything to me. If that's the case, Hermione, we'll help you. You don't have to get married."

"Mum, I want to marry Draco."

"So, it's true then?" Hermione nodded slightly. "Oh, Hermione!" her mother sat at the table. "How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks," she said. "Mum, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, dear, I'm sad. This will make you grow up quickly. You and Draco are so young!"

"It'll be okay," Hermione said. "Draco's family has loads of money so we won't be struggling. The baby will be born after school is over and I can work whenever I want afterwards or not at all, depending on how I feel."

"When are you planning on getting married?"

"Before the baby is born. Fairly soon, I think. Draco has to take care of a few things, but he wants to be married before I start to show."

"I hope you'll have us there," her mother said. "I don't know what a wizard wedding entails but I would love to be there."

"I'm not sure what is involved either," Hermione admitted. "I'll have to ask Draco. What about Dad?"

"I'll talk to Dad after you leave. Let him get used to it without Draco nearby. He'll be fine dear; I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Hermione hugged her mother tightly.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to be a mother," Tears sprung into her eyes.

"Mum, stop. They'll be coming in soon,"

"Of course," Her mother wiped her tears away and stood up, smiling. "Would you like to help with the turkey, dear?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was wonderful, Mrs. Granger," Draco said, finally putting down his fork.

The table was littered with the remains of turkey, stuffing, Brussels sprouts and roast potatoes.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hermione's mother replied. "Next year-" she broke off. Casting a glance at her husband, she kept going. "Next year will be wonderful as well."

Draco looked at her strangely but didn't respond. Hermione helped her mother with the dishes and then she and Draco went to take a walk to settle their full stomachs. "Be careful, dear," her mother called after them. "It's icy!"

Draco took Hermione's hand and helped her down the stairs. "She knows, doesn't she?" he said, as they walked away from the house. "She kept looking at me funny during dinner."

"She knows. She guessed, I didn't tell her. She's going to Dad after we leave. She wants to come to the wedding."

Draco nodded. "That sounds nice. I wish my mother could come but I don't dare tell her."

"How is a wizard wedding different from a Muggle one?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what you do in a Muggle one," Draco shrugged.

"Who marries you?"

"A Presider. My parents were married by the Chief Warlock of Wizenmagot. Before Dumbledore," he said. "You say vows; it should be close to the same."

"What about magic?"

"Well, we'll be bound together."

"What does that mean?"

"Our lives are bound. I'll be able to tell if anything happens to you and vice versa. It prevents the couple from cheating as well. At least without the other's knowledge," he added. "You'll see. The problem is finding a Presider that won't tell anyone who we are. I'm sure for the right amount of galleons I can find one, but I don't want a dodgy one either."

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco sighed. "I know you trust him, but I've always thought he was a little senile. I thought Snape."

"Yuck, no. He'd talk you out of it," Hermione said immediately.

"He wouldn't do that," Draco said, but unconvincingly.

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell and he wouldn't try to talk us out of it." Hermione argued.

"How about this. Give me until the end of January to figure something out. If I can't, we'll go to Dumbledore."

"Provided you talk to me before you tell anyone that sounds like a good idea. Around then, I'll need to find a medi-witch as well."

"I'll work on that to," Draco said. "I wish I could trust my mother. Everything would be so much easier."

They walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

**Once again, thanks for your wonderful reviews! Here's Chapter 29!!**

The afternoon of New Year's Eve, Draco insisted on taking Hermione out. At noon, her parents helped push her out the door over her protests. She felt sick and bloated, even though she wasn't, and in no mood for going out. "You'll feel better with some fresh air, dear," her mother said as she waved from the curb as Hermione got into the cab.

"Sure," she said listlessly waving back at her parents.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said, patting her arm. "It can't be that bad."

"Not that bad? You try throwing up every day and gaining kilos even still and see how you feel!" Hermione snapped, feeling bad instantly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not myself."

"You supposed to wait until after we're married to act like a shrew," Draco said with a straight face.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, just getting you ready." She felt better after that, and they chatted until the cab stopped.

"We're in Muggle London," Hermione said, as she stepped out of the cab.

"Well, we can't very well go to Diagon Alley, can we?" Draco replied. He led her to the steps of an obviously expensive restaurant. "Is French food okay?"

"Definitely," Hermione said, feeling hungry for the first time in a while. The food was wonderful and she felt like herself again, laughing with Draco. She managed to forget what a mess she was and concentrate on having fun before reality crashed back in.

As they left the restaurant, the valet went to hail a cab.

"No, thank you," Hermione said. "I'd like to walk for awhile."

"Sure," Draco said and they began walking up the street, shivering slightly in the cold and avoiding the crowds.

"You liked the restaurant?"

"I loved the restaurant," Hermione said, smiling. They had reached a park and began to walk through the crowded paths. "Thank you for making me come out today. I'm sorry I haven't been the best of company lately- I'll try to be better."

"You can't help feeling sick," Draco said, as they stopped to sit on a bench.

"I know, but some things are mind over matter." She sighed. "I hope we don't have a problem getting a cab."

"We shouldn't as long as we leave before it gets dark," Draco said. "I would have called for a car, but then my father would know I was in London, not Italy."

"Have you heard from your parents at all?"

Draco shook his head. "They sent me my presents before we left school. I sent my mother an owl yesterday though. Did you want to go to that party your parents invited us to tonight?"

"At the Perry's? No," Hermione shook her head.

"I thought you said you're feeling better."

"I am. That's why I want to stay in, while my parents are out…" she trailed off.

His face brightened. "Oh, definitely. I'm sure they'll understand."

Hermione leaned towards him and kissed him. "It's been a long time," she said dreamily.

"Too long," he agreed, between kisses. He stood up abruptly and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's hurry them along," he said.

Hermione laughed and they began to walk out of the park. She suddenly froze in her tracks. Coming towards them were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She looked around to see if she could dive into a bush, or better yet, push Draco into one, but there were no quick hiding spots. Besides, Ginny had already seen them.

"Look, Draco." He turned to where she was looking and saw the trio coming towards them, looks of surprise on their faces.

"Hermione? How are you?" Ginny said, still eyeing Draco. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Why is he here?" Ron jumped in, glaring at Draco.

"New sweater, Weasely?" Draco asked, his tone nasty as he sneered at her friends. "I can't say I've ever seen that particular shade of orange before. Clashes perfectly with your hair though."

Harry put one arm out to hold Ron back. "Hermione?"

"Hello guys. What are you doing here?" Hermione strained to smile.

"I wanted to show Ron and Ginny a bit around London. You?" Harry said.

"Just having lunch at the most marvellous restaurant. How was your Christmas?"

"Hermione! Why are you with Malfoy?" Ron said, as Harry prattled on about the holiday.

"Isn't it obvious, Weasley?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Forgot who I was talking to."

"Draco, hush." The words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. All three of her friends looked at her, mouths wide open. Even Draco had a look of surprise on his face, but he recovered quickly.

"Did you say Draco?" Harry asked.

"Well…slip of the tongue." Hermione said. "We're meeting Alessandro and Gabrielle."

"In a park?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you broke up with him," Ron said at the same time.

"Yes, well.." Hermione struggled for an answer before Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione, is that what I think that is?" she asked, grabbing Hermione's left hand.

"Well.."

"Hermione, are you engaged?" Harry asked.

Ron sputtered angrily. "Engaged, Hermione? I thought you were done with him?"

"We made up," Hermione said quickly. "He came to visit at Christmas and apologised."

"And proposed?" Ginny asked, still looking at the ring.

"Yes, that too," Hermione said lamely.

"Hermione, are you sure that you're okay?" Harry frowned and looked at Draco, who was watching the whole spectacle with a look of amusement on his face. "This isn't like you."

"I was going to tell you when I saw you on the train," Hermione said. "It didn't seem the type of news to send with an owl."

"I guess not," Harry said, still eyeing Draco warily."Maybe we should wait with you until Alessandro shows up."

"No, I'm fine, really." She assured them. "It shouldn't be long."

"Run along, Potter." Draco smirked at him and Hermione saw Harry's cheeks tinge red.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he growled.

"I'll tell you all about it on the train," Hermione said. "We really have to go now."

Harry looked confused. "I thought you were meeting Alessandro."

"Yes. At a bar down the street."

"Then why are you here with him?"

Draco sighed and gave them a condescending stare. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but since there seems to be no other way to get you to shut up, Alessandro went to get Gabrielle from her parents hotel. I got stuck babysitting Granger until they get back. Do you have any other questions or can I get the hell away from here?"

"I'll see you on the train and we'll talk then," Hermione said, hugging each of them in turn.

"If you're sure," Ginny said.

"She's sure. Can we go now, Granger?" Draco snapped impatiently.

"Good bye," Hermione said and they walked away quickly, with her friends staring after them.

"What are the odds?" she complained as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'm not sure they believed me."

"Maybe not," Draco agreed. "I can guarantee you though, they have absolutely no idea about us. I think they thought I was holding you hostage or something."

"If you were holding me captive, what would you do?" Hermione smiled seductively.

"I'll show you," Grinning madly, Draco went to flag down a cab.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi all! For those who read my livejournal, this is not the chapter I was referring to! Sorry to those who want everything found out quickly, I just feel like Ron and Harry trust Hermione too much to doubt her, even when she's acting funny. So here's the next chapter! **

The rest of the holiday went too quickly for Hermione. She was finally feeling better and for the first time since she started at Hogwarts she was sorry to go back to school.

"It'll be better once school's over," Draco promised again as they neared Kings Cross on a cold January morning.

"We'll see, "she said. "I have to think of a great colossal lie to tell my best friends so that they don't think I'm under a spell or being blackmailed by you or whatever else they think now.. They'll be so angry with me when they find out the truth."

"You can't tell them yet," Draco said. "You promised me time."

"I know," Hermione said crossly. "I wish they didn't know I was engaged, that makes it worse." For the time being, she had decided she was going to hide the ring so it didn't invite questions from classmates that she couldn't answer.

"We have to go," He squeezed her hand tightly for a moment and then walked into the crowd.

She waited a moment for him to get through the platform, and then followed him. Immediately upon entering the platform, she saw Ron, Harry and Ginny standing there waiting for her with unhappy looks on their faces. She heard Draco make a nasty comment to Ron as he walked by, but Ron barely acknowledged him.

"Come on, Hermione, we need to talk to you." Ginny said.

"In a few minutes. I have to make sure the prefects are patrolling and then I'll slip away and see you."

"Don't try and avoid us, Hermione. If you don't come by we'll have no choice but to go to Professor Dumbledore," Harry told her.

Hermione felt fear shoot through her. "What in the world for? For getting engaged?"

"We saw you outside of the station with Malfoy, Hermione," Ginny said quietly. "We want to know what is going on."

"Is he blackmailing you?" Ron asked. "Because if he is I'll-"

"Honestly, you are not my parents!" Hermione snapped, her patience gone. "We were both dropped off by Alessandro and Gabrielle! He's friends with my fiancé and I'm going to have to be civil to him. He respects Alessandro enough to be civil to me as well. We are not friends, he has nothing to blackmail me with and I am not going to be constantly explaining myself to you all the time! Now, I'll be back to see you later." She stalked off in anger.

After checking on the prefects and making her rounds, Hermione found the compartment they were in. Three apologetic faces greeted her.

"We're sorry, Hermione," Harry said as soon as she walked in. "We're just afraid for you. One minute you're through with Alessandro and the next you're marrying him? You have to admit it's a little strange."

"Well, it's been hard being away from him," Hermione said. "It should be a long engagement if it makes you feel better. I think he just wanted to prove that he was serious about us. I don't want you telling anyone though." All three nodded. "Good. Anything else?" Her question was greeted with silence. "Fine. Ron, you should be patrolling. So, has the trolley come by?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that evening, Hermione heard a knock at her door. She went and opened it, surprised to see Ginny alone. "Hello, Gin. Are you okay?" she asked, letting her in.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk without the boys around." Ginny sat on the bed, looking uneasy. "Hermione, please don't be mad at me. I'm going to ask you something you may not like."

"What?" Hermione felt fear creeping into her voice.

"Hermione, getting engaged is very sudden. You had a big fight and the he swoops in during break and proposes? It's just strange."

"And?"

"It's just- are you pregnant?" Ginny cringed as she asked. "If you are, you can tell me, you know. "

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I am. I was going to tell you this weekend but since you asked-"

"That's why you asked me before break about single parents? Oh, Hermione! How horrible!"

"Yes, well, I'm used to it now. I've just got to make the best of it." Hermione said. "You have to promise that you won't tell Harry or Ron though. Even if they ask. I mean it, Ginny."

"I promise," she replied. "They're going to want to kill him when they find out, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm keeping it a secret as long as I can." Hermione said, sinking down on the bed. "It's so horrible, Gin. I mean, Alessandro's being alright about it but I'm scared. I'm not ready for a baby. Or to get married for that matter."

"It's too bad, but you do love him, right?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I just wanted to wait a few more years before getting married. And now, we'll barely have time to get used to being married before we have a baby as well. It's just too fast."

"I can't imagine," Ginny said. "Eighteen isn't really that young to get married though. Lots of people get married right out of school. Of course, you'll have to do it before then. When are you due?"

"July. What do you think Professor McGonagall will do?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, "It doesn't happen that much anymore. Did you…not know any contraceptive charms? I could have told you."

"I knew," Hermione said miserably. "At first I didn't, but I looked it up. I just thought he was doing them. I guess he thought I was. I _am_ so responsible after all." She laughed bitterly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ginny said, hugging her. "We'll have to start preparing for a wedding."

"I don't know what to do," Hermione said. "He's supposed to set everything up."

"Well, I know what to do. We'll go first Hogsmeade weekend and get you a dress."

"Something I won't fit into."

"Hermione, he'll want to get married before you start to show, so people don't talk. It'll be fine. We'll have to-" she stopped dead and stared past Hermione. Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing by the portrait, eyes wide with surprise.

He covered quickly, and his face changed into one of impatience. "We have patrol, Granger. Some of us do have lives."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Thanks Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Ginny glared at Draco and walked past him into the hallway. Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco.

"She didn't' even ask how I got in," Draco said.

"She was shocked. She'll think of it later. I'll make something up. Say I didn't close the portrait all the way or something," she sighed. "They saw us outside of the station. We have to be more careful. You know, it's not just us now. If your father were to find out I'm pregnant-" she didn't finish the sentence.

"I know, I'm doing the best I can!" He stopped a moment and lowered his voice. "I already sent an owl inquiring about presidors."

"Draco, please let me tell Professor Dumbledore. He can protect us."

"No! Not yet."

"Why are you so against this?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat down and faced her. "He'll expect something in return. Spying on my father. Information, things like that. He'll want me to betray my family."

"You already have," she answered quietly.

Draco looked away. "I just can't betray him like that."

"You do understand that he would kill me? And our baby?" Hermione said slowly.

"I'm willing to give them up for you, not turn them in. That's the best I can do right now." Draco said firmly, still not looking at her. "I'm the one giving up my family and friends."

"Excuse me? Do you think that my friends will throw me a party?" Hermione got up and walked away, her arms crossed.

"No, but they will forgive you." Draco said. "Mine won't."

"Then they're not really friends anyway. Who cares if Pansy or Crabbe don't talk to you?" Hermione said, her voice rising. "I'm the one having a baby. You could always leave, I'm stuck. The baby and I should be your family now."

"Stuck, are you?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean! You always try to turn everything around when you know I'm right." Hermione was yelling now.

Draco took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "This isn't helping."

"It's helping me. I'm mad and have no one to yell at!"

"By all means then, yell away." Draco leaned back and looked at her, amused.

Hermione paused. "It's not fun when you don't yell back." Her anger began to ebb away. "I'm just afraid you'll decide it's too much to give up and I'll be alone with this baby."

"That won't happen," Draco said, moving to her. "I'm going to marry you as soon as possible."

"Only because you think you have to," Hermione sniffed.

"No, I would have married you anyway. To be honest, it would have been later on, after the war. This just makes our lives start a little sooner than we thought. I do love you, Hermione."

"That's the first time you've ever actually said it." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "We need to go on patrol or people will notice."

Hermione wiped her eyes and they walked out of her room together.


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter, after editing, ended up being 3 times the size of my normal chapters. I ended up splitting it into two- don't be too mad, it was just so long! Hope you like it!**

Hermione spent most of the month of January studying and working at her Head Girl Duties. Draco spent most of his time preparing for Slytherin's upcoming match with Ravenclaw. In between, they spent patrols and some quick time together, but neither thought it was enough.

To occupy her time, Hermione spent more time with Ginny.They looked at dresses in Hogsmeade and Ginny got Hermione a wizard pregnancy/baby book that she spent a lot of time reading.

"I wonder when I'll feel it move," Hermione said absently to Ginny the morning of the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match.

"Mum says she felt us move at 5 months. So, next month, I guess?" Ginny said.

"I can't wait until then. Then the baby will be more real." Hermione grabbed her cloak and began putting it on.

"Have you heard from Alessandro, Hermione?" Ginny asked, getting up as well. "You'll be showing soon."

"I've heard from him. His parents aren't very happy so it looks like we'll be doing this without them. He said soon."

"That's too bad." Ginny said. "You have a Presider for the ceremony?"

"He's working on that."

"Why not Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked as they walked out of Hermione's room and down the hall.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want anyone in school to know just yet."

"They'll know soon enough," Ginny replied, looking down at Hermione's stomach.

Hermione wrapped her cloak tightly around her. "School robes are very loose. It will be months and then no one will dare ask me. It'll just be gossip."

Ginny shook her head. "You just don't understand how it works, Hermione. You need people to know you are married."

"For Muggles, it's different. People don't get married at eighteen that often."

"Are you going to raise the baby in the wizarding world, Hermione?" Ginny asked as they walked outside the castle.

"Of course I am,"

"Then you need to go by what is allowed here. Just remember how important it will be for your child when it's older."

They walked in silence until they saw Harry and Ron up ahead. "Harry! Ron!" Ginny waved. The two boys waved back and waited for the girls to catch up.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione. "You hate Quidditch."

"I don't hate it, Ronald; I'm just not obsessed with it." Hermione said crossly. "I told Ginny I'd come."

"Well, let's get moving," Harry said. "I want a good seat to see Malfoy get the beating he deserves."

Hermione looked down to cover the look that flitted across her face, and followed the others into the bleachers.

It began to snow lightly as the players began to walk onto the pitch. Hermione saw Draco right away and smiled to herself. She loved the way he looked in his uniform. He glanced towards her in the stands but didn't dare smile as Harry and Ron were both glaring at him.

The match began and soon there was shouting everywhere as the snow began to get heavier. Hermione pulled her cloak even tighter around her and slouched down in her seat.

"Hermione, maybe you should go back inside," Ginny said. "You might catch a cold."

"I'm fine," Hermione chattered. She watched as the Ravenclaw scored and tied up the match. She was chilled to the bone now, and Ginny was looking at her, concerned.

"Let's go," she whispered. "I'll come too."

"Okay," Hermione relented. They stood up to go, which seemed to catch Draco's attention. He frowned and moved closer to the stands. At the same time, a Ravenclaw player aimed a bludger at him. He dodged it easily, but it went towards the stands and smacked right into Hermione, who was at the edge getting ready to go down.

The students in the stands gasped as she fell down and immediately teachers went to the area where she fell to help. Draco flew by, helpless, as Cho Chang swung up above him and caught the snitch. The Slytherins groaned as the game ended, but all Draco could think about was whether Hermione was okay. He could see Madam Pomfrey putting Hermione on a stretcher and sending it back towards the castle. Determined, he set off towards the castle, ignoring his classmates and immediately went towards the hospital wing. Right before he reached it, he smashed himself against a statue in the hallway. For his trouble, he received a rather large gash on his arm. Satisfied, he entered the hospital wing.

Harry, Ginny and Ron sat around Hermione's still frame. He could see she was breathing, but had a large bump on her head.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey said, which caused Ron and Harry to turn around and glare at him.

"I cut my arm." Draco tried not to look in Hermione's direction.

"Serves you right," Ron snapped. "If you hadn't been so bloody close to the stands, Hermione never would have been hit."

"If she'd been sitting down like everyone else, she wouldn't have been hit," Draco sneered and watched as Harry held Ron in a sitting position.

Madame Pomfrey waved to him. "Sit over there," she said. "I'll get to you shortly."

She looked Hermione over. "She'll be alright," she told Harry and Ron. "Just in need of a few potions." She picked up a pink vial and moved towards Hermione.

"Wait," Harry and Ron turned to where Draco sat, looking paler than usual.

"Are you daft? " Harry snapped.

"Why are you even here?" Ron said at the same time.

Draco ignored them both and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"In a few minutes, Mr. Malfoy," she said, taking Hermione's head to administer the potion.

"Wait!" Draco said, louder this time.

Harry groaned. "What is it, Malfoy? For Pete's sake, just spit it out!"

Draco looked between them all again. "Granger, she-she's pregnant."

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Draco looked away from them.

"Are you sure?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Draco nodded at her. "Do you know how far along she is?"

"A few months. She's due in July,"

Harry and Ron were staring at him as if he had a second head and he squirmed under their gaze.

Madame Pomfrey muttered an incantation over Hermione and a blue glow covered her abdomen. She nodded at Draco. "Thank you," she said, putting the potion down. "I'll have Professor Snape make the correct potion."

As she left, Draco tried to leave as well, but Harry and Ron stopped him. "Not so fast," Ron said. "How did you know that? We didn't even know that."

"Um," Draco thought quickly. "I overheard her in the library talking to your sister."

"Ginny knows about this?" Ron shrieked, turning to where Ginny was seated. Ginny hung her head and Draco fought to keep his composure.

"Why did you keep her secret?" Harry asked, as he tried to slip past again. "The Head Girl, pregnant. And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Granger knew I heard her and threatened to hex me," he said. "It's not like she could keep it a secret forever, there'll be time enough to make fun of her." He tried to be nonchalant.

Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. "Leave, Malfoy,"

Draco left just as Madame Pomfrey came back with a new potion. "Here we go," she said, tipping it into Hermione's mouth.

After a minute or two Hermione began to groan and her eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked as Ron and Harry crowded around her.

"You were hit by a bludger," Harry said. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy-oh!" she looked fearfully at Madame Pomfrey, who nodded.

"I know, dear. The baby is fine."

Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said, tears beginning to form. "I just-couldn't. I was so ashamed and-" Hermione paused as Dumbledore came in, along with Professor McGonagall, and then began to cry in earnest. "Everyone knows," she cried.

"No, dear. Just those in this room," Madame Pomfrey said.

"And Malfoy apparently," Ron added.

"What? How do you know?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"He's the one who told us, dear," Madame Pomfrey said. "If he hadn't, the potion we were going to give could have harmed the baby."

"Was he blackmailing you with the information?" Ron asked. "Because I will-"

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Calm down for a moment."

"Will I be expelled?" Hermione asked him.

"No, Ms. Granger, of course you won't. We will have to know who the father is."

Professor McGonagall said. "You need to get married."

"I'll marry her!" Ron said. Everyone looked at him. "No, it's not me," he mumbled. "But I'll take care of her."

"Is the father a pureblood?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "Well then, that won't work, Mr. Weasley. The identifier gene will show who the father is."

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"In pure blood families, some genes are guaranteed to be passed down through the generations. It identifies any family member or,of course, excludes one." Dumbledore told her. "For example, the Weasley's have red hair, the Zabini's green eyes, the Malfoys have their grey eyes, and on it goes with each family."

"So any child of Ron's will have red hair, regardless of the mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it will override all dominant genes," Dumbledore said.

"So when the baby is born,"

"It will be obvious who the father is," Dumbledore said. "Or who it is not, in Mr. Weasley's case. We need to know, Ms Granger. If he's at school here, we also need his Head of House."

"He's at Durmstrang," Ginny spoke up.

"No, no he's not, Ginny," Hermione sighed. She felt into her shirt for necklace; "_Are you there_?"

Almost immediately a reply came. "_Are you alright? I had to tell them you were pregnant_."

"_I know. You need to come, please. Bring Professor Snape. Dumbledore is here and insisting to know who the father is. I have to tell him."_

"A Protean charm?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione nodded. "Quite brilliant."

"What do you mean he's not at Durmstrang?" Ginny asked. "Did he leave?"

"No Ginny, I lied. I lied to all of you, I'm sorry. Please don't be too mad." Hermione said, beginning to cry again.

"_I'm coming_." Came the reply. No trying to convince her not to tell.

She looked at Dumbledore." He's coming and he's bringing his Head of House."


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter!** **(By the way, the reactions of Harry, Ginny and Ron do not end here, they are still in shock, remember, it will continue for awhile.)**

"It's not Ernie, is it?" Ron asked, making a face.

"No, Ronald."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"No!This will not become a guessing game. You'll find out soon enough. Just promise you'll forgive me." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, there isn't anything you can do to make us stop being your friends." Harry said. "I mean, we're hurt you felt you had to lie to us, but-" He trailed off as Draco walked in with Professor Snape, who was looking very unhappy.

"Can I help you, sir?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Apparently it's too late for that," Snape said dully.

Hermione cringed as Harry and Ginny both did a double take. "Hermione, no!"

"No what?" Ron said, still not understanding.

"I take it, Ms. Granger, that Mr. Malfoy is the father of this child?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, looking over at Draco, who was still looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"What? Hermione, are you mental?" Ron gasped.

"Mr. Weasley-" Professor McGonagall began.

"You!" Ron yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" Harry and Ginny held Ron back as Draco backed away a little.

"Control yourself, Mr. Weasley, or you will leave," Dumbledore said. Ron stopped trying to get to Draco, but he glared at him hatefully.Professor Dumbledore looked over at Draco.

"You are willing to marry her?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said in a hoarse voice, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "We would've done it sooner, but we were worried about anyone finding out."

"So this whole time there was no Alessandro?" Ginny said. "It was always Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't think you'd understand."

"Well, I sure don't," Ron snapped. "I mean, really Hermione-why him?"

"I love him, Ron," she said. "I'm sorry,"

"When Lucius finds out-" Snape began, talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "He'll try to kill them both."

"Precisely, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We'll marry them as soon as possible. Ms. Granger will explain that she and Alessandro, was it? They married over Christmas break. She won't begin to show for a few months at least and by then everyone will know she is married. When the child is born though, Hermione, it will be obvious who its' father truly is. Therefore, you will need to be sent into hiding until we defeat Voldemort. Hopefully by then it will be safe."

"You mean my father will be dead," Draco said dully.

"Maybe. If not, he'll most certainly be in prison," Snape said. "Draco will need to go with her. We can't take a chance of Voldemort sensing his wife and child."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "We'll have to make arrangements to have them disappear. Separately, of course." He turned back to Hermione. "We'll leave you now to rest. Professor McGonagall will let you know when we are ready to perform the ceremony."

"How soon will that be?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow or the next day," Dumbledore said. "As soon as possible."

He left, flanked with Snape and McGonagall.

"Why is it so important that it happen soon?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"So when the baby's born, it won't be quite so obvious what happened," Ginny said.

"When the parents are bound, the protection for the child is stronger, in case my father does find out," Draco said quietly.

"Are you still here?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, stop it. This is not his fault." Hermione admonished.

"It sure as hell is!" Ron said, glaring at him. "Of all people, you'd think he'd remember a contraceptive charm."

"Oh, sod off, Weasley. Just because I'm actually having sex, you think-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione cut through the arguing. "Ron, Draco is going to be my husband and the father of my child. You need to get used to him. And Draco-" She went on seeing the smugness in Draco's face. "Harry, Ron and Ginny are my friends. You need to get used to them as well."

"Do your parents know?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "They know. They weren't thrilled, obviously, but they are fond of Draco."

"Well, I wish you could have trusted me, Hermione, but I can understand why you kept it a secret," Ginny said. "I'm glad you're okay. We'll talk later when you're feeling better.I hope you invite me to the wedding."

"I'm sure it will just be Professor Dumbledore, not a real wedding, but you're all welcome to come," Hermione said. She looked at Harry and Ron. Harry nodded slowly, but Ron was still glaring at Draco. Harry elbowed him.

"What? Oh, sure, Hermione. Whatever you want." Hermione was sure he had no idea what he had agreed to.

"I guess we should let you sleep," Ginny said, patting her arm. She left with Ron and Harry, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"I'm sorry," she said." It seemed too important to lie to him and we do need his help."

"It's okay," he said, sitting down on the bed. "I was planning on telling Professor Snape anyway, so he could marry us and help me hide you. If my father sees the baby-" he stopped there.

"He won't," Hermione said, and changed the subject. "They took it better than I thought."

"Only because they had to," Draco said. "Potter might be a little clueless, but the Weasley's know how important it is that we marry. Plus, the damage has already been done," he patted her belly, smiling. "They can't really yell at you in your condition."

"I suppose," she said, smiling back. "I'd watch out for hexes though, if I were you." She frowned. "They didn't say if I can still be Head Girl."

"Why not? Since you'll be married, no one can say anything when you announce that you're pregnant," Draco said. "And the baby isn't due until July. You won't be able to work though," he said. "I know you wanted to."

"You mean because we'll be married?" Hermione frowned.

"No, because you'll have to hide with the baby, " he said. "For awhile at least,"

"That's silly," she said. "I just won't let anyone see the baby."

"Do you want to take that risk?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione shrugged. "We'll see what Dumbledore decides would be best," she said, yawning.

Draco got up immediately. "I'll let you sleep," he said, kissing her cheek. "Good night,"

"Good night," she said, smiling after him.


	33. Chapter 33

**I know I say this a lot but thank you for the wonderful reviews- I love to read them. Here's the next chapter:**

The next day Hermione was released from the hospital wing and was told by Professor McGonagall that the wedding would take place the next afternoon. The Professor assured her that her parents would be notified, and Hermione went back to her room to lie down. She wasn't there long before there was a knock at her door. Ginny stood there, alone and noticeable nervous. Hermione was nervous too, things had been alright the day before but now that her friends were over the shock she wasn't sure how they would react.

"Hello," she said to Ginny.

"I was wondering if we could talk a bit," Ginny said.

"Of course," Hermione let her friend enter and sat down on the bed. Ginny took a seat on a chair at the table.

"I can't pretend I'm not hurt," she began. "Though I understand why you thought you couldn't talk to me."

"Everything I said to you was true, Gin. Just not the name of who I was seeing."

"I just don't get it, Hermione. I mean, he's Malfoy."

"We spent a lot of time together in Venice. He's very different out of school. I don't know what to say to get you to believe me."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess time will do that," she said. "At least Malfoy accepted his responsibilities, he can't be that bad."

"He was better about it than I was," Hermione admitted. "He wanted to get married right away."

"Well, you have to, for the child. It would be horrible for it otherwise."

"That's what Draco said too," Hermione said. "Some things in this world are so- archaic."

"It's just the way it is," Ginny said.

"What about Harry and Ron? Are they alright with this?" Hermione asked, almost afraid for the response.

Ginny winced. "Well, they are a little angry of course. At me as well, for not telling them that you were pregnant. Harry, less, he'll come round. Ron, well, I'm sure he will too."

Hermione stood up. "Let's go," she said. "Better to get it over with."

"Maybe you should wait.Give them a few days." Ginny started, but Hermione was already in the hall.

She found the pair in the Gryffindor common room, playing chess. As Hermione and Ginny entered they looked up but didn't smile.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked stiffly.

"I'm fine. I'd like to speak with you,"

"We're in the middle of a game right now," Ron said.

"Now, please." Hermione's voice was quiet as not to attract attention, but firm. Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged and they abandoned the game to follow Hermione back to her room, Ginny trailing quietly behind.

As the door closed behind them, Harry said, "Really, Hermione, you might want to wait and let us get used to things."

"No, I'm getting married tomorrow and I want this mess behind me. " Ron snorted, but Hermione ignored him. "First of all, don't you dare be mad at Ginny. All she knew was that I was pregnant, which she guessed, by the way, and she was a good friend to keep the secret I specifically told her NOT to tell you. Second," she went on though Harry tried to interrupt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco. It was horrible, I know, but I was sure you would be against it. I did plan on telling you after we were married. I'm not under a curse, blackmail, potion, or anything else," she went on, looking at Ron pointedly. "Now, I understand that you're angry, but I hope in time you will forgive me." She was silent.

Harry and Ron just looked at her blankly for a moment before Harry responded. "I just don't understand how you could be with him, Hermione. He's a hateful, spiteful, spoiled little prat. The thought of you married to him, I mean, we won't be able to tell you things to do with the Order, you understand? No one trusts him."

"I trust him," Hermione said loudly. "I'll understand if you withhold things from me. It's probably for the best, considering who my in-laws will be."

"That's another thing. Assuming he's really in love with you, what about his parents? They'll never accept you or the baby. At best, they'll disown him. At worst, they'll want to kill you both, or talk Malfoy into killing you."

"I'm aware of that," she said. "That I don't have an answer for. Professor Dumbledore will know what should be done in that regard."

"We're just scared for you," Ginny broke in. "Very scared."

"I'm scared too," Hermione said. "I need you to support me though. Be there tomorrow."

"Of course I'll be there," Ginny said. Harry and Ron just stared at her.

Finally, Harry said, "I'll go Hermione. For you. But if Malfoy so much as looks at me strange-"

"I'll speak to him," Hermione cut in. "He'll be good."

Harry nodded. "Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess. I thought that Alessandro guy was bad, but this is lots worse."

"Speaking if which, who was he?" Harry asked.

"His name is really Alessandro. Gabrielle is a friend of his. We knew them in Venice and Draco had them come out, make our charade more believable."

"You don't expect us to be nice to him, do you?" Ron asked.

"I expect you to be civil. That's what I'll expect of him as well." Hermione said. "In private. In public, of course, be as hateful as you want."

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up.

"I'm kidding, Ronald. Obviously, you need to treat him the way you would have before though. No one should be able to tell the difference."

"I expect Professor Dumbledore will inform the Order," Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall told me that he'll have to," Hermione responded.

"Has Malfoy said anything about his father?" Ron asked hopefully. "Anything we can use?"

"No, and he won't. It's his father, Ron."

"And you'll be his wife!" Ron snapped. "Who will he be loyal to? You may trust him, but I don't. His father would kill you Hermione, but he won't give us any information to prevent that?"

"His father won't know about me to kill me," Hermione snapped back.

"And if he finds out?" Ron challenged. "What then?"

Hermione was silenced by that. "I suppose you'd have to ask him that," she said finally.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water. "What would you have me do, Harry? Leave him and hide the rest of my life with his child? He'd never let me go and even if he did, you heard Professor Dumbledore. It would be obvious whose baby it was- I'd have to leave the wizarding world. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. What if it is a plot though? To get to me through you? What if Voldemort thought that by him getting you pregnant, he could get information about me?"

"You would make everything about you, wouldn't you Potter?" A voice behind them spat. They turned to see Draco leaning in the door frame, scowling. "It may interest you to know that your precious Order just gave me Veritaserum."

"Really?" Ron said. "I'd have given money to see that."

"They did what?" Outraged, Hermione stood up. "How dare they?"

Draco's face softened as he looked at her. "It's fine. I let them. They didn't sneak up on me and stuff it down my throat."

"Pity," Ron said, and Hermione glared at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Not to break up the party, but McGonagall's given Weasley permission to accompany you down to Hogsmeade to get what you need for tomorrow."

"Does he know your password?" Ron asked.

"Of course. How do you think we made that baby, Weasley?" Draco raised his eyebrows at Ron, who turned bright red and stood up. Harry joined him.

"Listen you foul-"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted. All 3 boys looked at her, startled. "That's enough! You will be civil to each other!"

"But he said-"

"After you insulted him, Ron. Though that's not an excuse." Hermione said, glancing at Draco. "I have enough on my mind without worrying about you lot killing each other. Now," she said, looking at Ginny. "I have to go shopping. Ginny, are you game?"

"Can we spend his money?" Ginny asked, grinning at Draco.

Draco made a face and handed a pouch to her. "Here you go. Spend away."

"Let's go!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. Harry and Ron made to leave but as they left, Harry turned and said, "See you tomorrow," to Hermione, who smiled happily.


	34. Chapter 34

**I kept this one chapter, but it's longer than my usual ones. In case anyone is wondering, I found the wedding rituals on a few different websites for wiccan weddings and mixed them together. **

The next day, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. As the ceremony would be in the afternoon, she had to attend classes all day. Particulary hard was Potions as Professor Snape seemed to glare at her even more than usual. She had Draco in that class as well, and it was hard not to look at him, knowing they would be married soon.

"Ms. Granger," Snape's voice grated into her brain. "I'm sure you believe that you have much better things to do with your time then be in this class, but unfortunately for both of us, here is where you are. Pay attention!" He snapped.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, sir," She noticed he did not take any points from Gryffindor, however. She tried to focus on his words, but they rolled past her as she doodled on her parchment.

"Ms. Granger!" Her head shot up.

"Yes, sir?"

"That is the second time I've spoken to you. Detention this afternoon!"

"What?" she gasped. "You can't possibly."

"I most certainly can," he snapped as Ron laughed. "Mr. Weasley, detention for you as well. Let's throw in Mr. Potter for good measure."

Harry looked up, mouth open, but no sound came out.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape went on. Hermione glanced around to where Draco was sitting. "Could you assist me with a project this afternoon? It would be for House Points."

Draco stared at his Head of House without responding for a moment. "Of course, sir," he said, finally.

"Calm down," Harry whispered to Hermione as if sensing her panic. "I'm sure he's just giving us all alibis for being gone this afternoon."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Hermione relaxed and went back to doodling.

Class ended shortly after and Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed behind. Snape motioned for them to sit, then had a word with Draco in the hallway. Hermione saw Draco nod and then Snape returned to the classroom, closing the door.

"You have one hour to meet on the edge of the forbidden forest," he said testily. "Try and be inconspicuous. Bring Ms. Weasley with you. I will meet you there and take you to the location of this evening's ritual." He turned and left the room.

"An hour!" Hermione said, panicked. "I can't possibly be ready by then." She lept up and ran towards her room with a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron.

Once in her room, she took a quick shower and charmed her hair to dry. She pulled the dress out that she and Ginny had chosen as she heard rapping on her door.

"Hermione!" came Ginny's muffled voice. Hermione let her in and noticed right away, even though she had on loose robes, that Ginny was dressed up.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," she said, tearing up slightly.

"No crying!" Ginny scolded. "You'll get puffy." She set about fixing Hermione's hair. With a few spells she had it curled in tendrils around her face, the rest pulled up, also in magnificent curls.

Hermione put on some light make up and Ginny helped her with her dress. It didn't look like a Muggle bridal dress, but it was beautiful to her. It was silver, with gold woven into it. Hermione pulled on her shoes and looked back into the mirror. "Well?" she asked, smoothing the dress over her slightly rounded belly.

"You look gorgeous," Ginny smiled at her. "You can't tell at all. Stop fussing." She pulled Hermione's hand off her belly. "We should hurry, if you're ready."

Hermione pulled on a large loose cloak to cover herself and put the hood over her hair. Ginny did the same and they slipped off towards the castle doors. They didn't see many people in the halls and they darted outside quickly and to the edge of the forest when Snape waited impatiently. Harry, who was waiting with him, had changed into nicer clothes as well.

"You look lovely," he said.

"You can't see me hardly at all," Hermione scolded, but she was smiling. "Where's Ron?" Dread engulphed her. "He's not coming?"

"He went ahead with your parents," Harry said, patting her arm reassuringly. "Calm down. We're all upset, but there'll be time enough for that. We still love you, Hermione, and we're here for you."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione hugged him tightly.

"As touching as this is," Snape interrupted. "I'd like to move along."

They began to walk into the forest as the sun began to lower in the sky. They walked mostly in silence, until the reached a clearing that Hermione sensed had a concealing charm placed on it. Snape muttered for a moment and they proceeded into a clearing they could now see. It was definitely warmer than it should be for outdoors at this time of year, so Hermione decided there was a charm placed on it for warmth as well. There was a circle of stone in the middle, with an altar. To the left of the circle, Hermione saw her parents standing with Ron, chatting amiably, and beside them were some of the Order members- Lupin, Tonks, Mrs. Wealey, Professor McGonagall, and Mad Eye Moody, who looked extremely uneasy. Behind them, Hermione could just make out Professor Dumbledore standing with Draco, talking softly. Draco was nodding, and Hermione just stared at him for a moment. He looked wonderful in his silver robes, his light hair gleaming in the lowering sun.

"Don't drool, Hermione," Ginny scolded lightly. "You'll give him a bigger head than he already has,"

Hermione blushed. "What if I forget what to say?" she whispered, taking off her cloak. Ginny had helped her a little with the ritual, but she was very nervous.

"Mostly you just reply," Ginny said. "Don't worry."

"Hermione, dear!" Her mother had spotted her and came rushing over. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mum. I'm so glad you came." Hermione hugged her and looked anxiously at her father, who had joined them. "Dad?"

Her father sighed. "I can't say I was happy when your mother told me," he said. "I plan to have a talk with that boy when all of this is over. But if you're happy?"

"I am," Hermione said, smiling. "Very happy."

"Then that's all I wish for you." He hugged her tightly.

"Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore called from inside the circle. "We need to begin. You'll have time to visit when we're through."

Hermione took a deep breath, and entered the circle. Draco stood there, waiting for her, and smiling. "You look wonderful," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled back.

The witnesses gathered around the circle and Dumbledore began.

"We come here today to bear witness to the union of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who will be joined in marriage. Of those present today, do you know of any reason that this partnership should not be made?"

"There is none," came the response from her friends and family.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Draco, holding a large red cord. "Your hands, please."

Hermione held out her hand, as did Draco. Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"Will you do her harm?"

Draco answered_, "_I may."

" And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

Dumbledore took the cord and began to wrap it around their hands. "And so the bond is made," he said. "Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made," Hermione heard the people behind her say as Dumbledore continued to wrap the cord, which was now beginning to glow.

"Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

"And so the bond is made," The cord glowed still brighter.

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

" I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner and before this company. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken. And so the bond is made." Dumbledore looked at Hermione and asked the same questions to her, all the while the wrapping the brightly glowing cord. The chanting of those behind her kept going until she was done speaking as well.

"Draco, do you come here of you own free will to take Hermione as your bride? Do you seek only to love and respect her, and wish only her well being?"

"I do," Draco replied.

"Hermione, do you come here of your own free will to take Draco as your husband? Do you seek only to love and respect him, and wish only his well being?"

"I do," Hermione said quietly.

"As the knots are tied, so are your lives bound." Dumbledore said, winding the cord again. "By this cord, you are bound by your vow." He placed his hand on the cord and said an incantation and the cord disappeared.

Dumbledore then picked up the rings in front of him. "These rings symbolize your love and lives together. They have no end, as your love will have no end." He handed the rings to them to exchange. Hermione's hands were shaking as she put Draco's ring on. He smiled at her as he placed hers on her finger.

Dumbledore took his wand and aimed it at their hands. Hermione gasped slightly as she felt a sting inside her hand. She could see blood running from both of their hands where they were joined.

"Giving freely what is vital, your blood, to merge together as you join to become one, so do your spirits merge." He said a spell and Hermione could feel the blood flow stopping.

"In the binding of yourselves and the exchanging of vows, you have created a new life. It is my great happiness to pronounce that you are husband and wife."

Hermione looked over to where her mother stood crying. Ginny was smiling as was Harry slightly. Ron was glowering at the ground. Lupin and Tonks led everyone to begin clapping.

Dumbledore escorted them out of the circle. "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," he said quietly, winking at her.

Hermione clasped Draco's hand tightly as her mother hugged her close. "Oh, Hermione, that was beautiful!" she gushed. She grabbed Draco and hugged him as well. "Welcome to our family, Draco."

"Thank you," Draco said awkwardly, patting her lightly with his one free hand.

Hermione left him with her parents to hug Ginny. "It was a beautiful ceremony," Ginny said.

"I've never seen a wizard wedding before," Harry said. "It was very different."

"I don't get why they used blood magic," Ron muttered. "Did you agree to that, Hermione?"

"It's to protect the baby," Draco said in a condescending voice. "Dumbledore explained it to me right before the ceremony. It was the best thing to do."

"Then Hermione didn't know?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't, Ron, but if Professor Dumbledore thought it best, then it's fine." Hermione said.

"You still should have been consulted. He doesn't have to make all the decisions for you. It's a powerful magic, Hermione."

"That's what has you all hot, isn't it Weasley? You know it's unbreakable." Draco smirked at him.

"Unless you die," Ron muttered, but Draco heard him.

"Are you threatening me?" His tone, which had been amused, changed to a menacing one. "Because if you are-"

"There's a tea set up, you know." Ginny broke in. "We should go eat. We won't have much longer."

Ron glared at Draco one last time before allowing his sister to pull him away.

"What was the blood for?" Hermione asked as soon as her friends walked away.

"Dumbledore thinks that my father couldn't kill someone with Malfoy blood. He thought it was best. I assumed he had already talked to you about it. If there's a problem, take it up with him," Draco snapped at her. "What difference does it make? Unless you were planning on leaving me, it shouldn't matter."

"It doesn't at all." Hermione assured him. "I was just curious, I didn't know it was coming, is all." She put her hand on his arm, soothing him.

He nodded at her, but didn't seem consoled. "Draco," she said and he looked down at her. She smiled at him. "We're married." He couldn't help but smile back at her. He kissed her lightly on the lips as Harry came back to hand Hermione a plate, cringing.

"Get used to it, Potter," Draco said smugly. "No need to hide from you lot anymore. Just make sure not to call on Hermione too early in the morning. You never know when I'll be there."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said tersely, smiling at Hermione before leaving.

Hermione poked Draco's stomach. "That's not being civil."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You're too sensitive."

"Excuse me," Professor Dumbledore's voce carried to them. "We'll need to be getting back to school. It has been several hours and some students may get suspicious. Severus, will you take Mr. Malfoy back and I'll have Minerva take back the Gryffindors."

Snape nodded and motioned to Draco. "Let's go," he said.

Draco kissed Hermione and said, "I'll meet you in your room before patrol."

"Why?" Hermione asked as Ron, Harry and Ginny wandered over.

"Why? To consummate the marriage, of course," He grinned wickedly at her and vanished with Snape.

Ron groaned. "I could have gone my whole life without that in my head."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter-**

Now that they were married, Hermione was finding it harder and harder to act like she hated Draco in public. The best she could do was to avoid him whenever possible in class and in the halls. He had put his wedding ring on the chain that held his dragon necklace as he couldn't wear it for obvious reasons. Hermione was told to wear hers and slowly let people know she had gotten married over Christmas Break. That way her pregnancy, when obvious, wouldn't be so much of a shock. Hermione decided letting Lavender know was the best plan. Sitting next to her at lunch in February, Hermione put her left hand up in front of her to reach for the pumpkin juice.

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed immediately, grabbing her hand. "What a rock! Did you get married?"

Hermione nodded. "Over Christmas Break. My parents were very unhappy but we are so in love and what's done is done." She leaned towards her to whisper. "I don't want people to know though, Lav. I can't believe I forgot to take the rings off. You won't tell, will you?"

"Of course not," Lavender assured her, as Hermione slipped the rings into her pocket.

That evening, she was studying in the library when Draco came up behind her. "Guess what I heard today?" he said, putting his patrol schedule in front of her as if he was asking a question.

"What?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"I heard you married some devastatingly handsome bloke over Christmas Break," he said.

"Did you now? I guess my secret's out then."

"Too bad. Don't forget to be cross with Lavender," he said.

"You know," Ginny said, making them both look up, startled. "I can't believe I couldn't see this before you told me. It's a little obvious,"

Draco stood up and glared at her. "Now you say that. Never crossed your mind before though."

"I don't feel like arguing with you, Malfoy," Ginny sighed. "Just watch it. You looked almost pleasant there and someone, read Pansy, is bound to notice." She jerked her head towards a table of Slytherins who were glaring at them, Pansy Parkinson most of all.

"Watch out for her," Draco said to Ginny quietly. "She's pretty angry that Hermione married a pureblood. She's apt to start something and there's only so much I can do."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Hermione said. "She wouldn't dare, I'm Head Girl."

"Just watch your back," Draco said loudly with a nasty smirk for Pansy's benefit before sauntering off.

"I can't wait for this year to be over!" Hermione said to Ginny, who was taking out her books. "It's been so stressful. There's N.E.W.T.S., Head Girl Duties, now all this mess!"

"After school you'll have to be hidden, Hermione," Ginny said. "Hopefully the war will end quickly."

"It'd be easier if your bloody husband would give us anything," Ron said as he and Harry dropped their bags on the table. "Moody says that Malfoy won't tell them a thing."

"When did you see Moody?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny glared at Ron. "Well?"

"Last week," Harry admitted. "He came to see us."

"What for?" Hermione said.

"Asked us to feel you out, see if Malfoy told you anything," Ginny said uneasily. "We said no, of course, but he said he'd tried interrogating Malfoy but he wouldn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't want to upset you." Harry said. "It's not like we agreed to look through your things."

"Moody wanted you to look through my things?" Hermione said, a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" Ginny said. "He thought maybe Malfoy left some things in your room."

"Like what? A map of the dungeons in his house? A list of all his father's illegal artifacts?"

"They want to search the Malfoy house in Venice but it's unplottable. You mentioned that you'd been there, so he thought that maybe-"

Hermione cut Ron off. "I certainly never told him I'd been there, only Ginny." She turned to glare at the red-haired girl who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I mentioned it to Harry, who mentioned it to Moody when they were discussing where the Venice house is at an Order meeting," Ginny whispered.

"So, you want me to show the Order where the house is." Hermione said, her voice growing louder. Getting some "shhh" from the tables around them, she slammed her book closed and stomped out of the library.

Ginny, Harry and Ron quickly followed her outside. "Why would I be able to find it? It's unplottable and I've only been once."

"It recognizes Malfoy blood," Harry said. "We know the street it's on. You'd be able to see it."

"I'm only a Malfoy by marr- oh, I see now. The ceremony." Hermione was now livid. "You tricked Draco into using his blood in order to protect me, when what you really wanted was to make it so I could help you with it. I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would sink so low!"

"It will protect you!" Harry insisted. "This is a side effect we only thought of after, I swear!"

"You know, Draco told me that you'd do this but I told him there was no way that you would betray me." Hermione was so angry she was crying now.

"Who betrayed who first?" Ron yelled back. "I can't believe you slept with him! And then lied to us about it. How could you, Hermione? After what his father did to Ginny? To Harry?"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped at him. "Quiet!"

"No! I'm not treating her like glass anymore," Ron kept going. "She's married the enemy, we can't trust her!"

"I trust her," Ginny stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him through her tears.

Harry shook his head. "I trust that you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose," he said. "I don't trust Malfoy though."

"You understand that I can't take you to that house," Hermione said.

"You need to understand this is more important than you and that git that you married!" Ron shouted. "It's about Harry staying alive. Any bit of information is useful. Anything to get rid of Voldemort. You used to get that, Hermione." He shook his head. "I don't even know who you are anymore." With that, he stalked back inside..

"I'll talk to him," Ginny said, running after him, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

They were silent for a minute, and then Hermione spoke. "Let me talk to Draco, Harry. I'll try and get him to agree."

"And if he won't?" Harry asked.

"I'll decide that when it comes to it," Hermione said quietly, wiping away her tears. She pulled out her necklace. "_Can you come see me? We need to discuss something_,"

A minute passed before the answer came back. Hermione put the necklace back into her shirt. "I'll come by your common room after," she said. Harry nodded, not looking at her, and Hermione left to meet Draco in her room.

He was already there when she arrived. "What's wrong?" he said immediately, looking at her red, puffy face. "Did Pansy find you?"

"No," she said, relaxing into his arms. He let her stand there a moment before pulling back to look at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Did Mad-Eye Moody come see you?" she asked.

Draco stiffened a little. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter. Did he?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco shrugged. "It was nothing. I didn't want to upset you."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted information about my father's dealings, houses, things like that."

"Draco, Harry asked me to show him where your house in Venice is. He says because of the ceremony I would be able to see it. Is that true?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why? If I say yes, would you do it?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. "Is it true?"

Draco didn't answer for a moment, and when he did his voice was laced with barely concealed anger. "Yes, Potter is correct. You'll be able to see and enter the house. Every house, even Malfoy Manor."

"I see," Hermione said.

"What do you plan to do?" Draco crossed his arms in front of him, his eyes cold and hard.

"Draco, is there anything in that house that would help Harry?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't know," His voice was like ice. "My father doesn't go there much, but it's a possibility."

Hermione sighed. "I need to help Harry, Draco. Please try and understand that."

"I completely understand," Draco said, looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "Tell me, how long did you plan this? Convenient you were in Venice when I was, isn't it? That you 'forgot' a charm so you'd get pregnant, so that I'd marry you and Dumbledore could talk me into the blood magic that he said was to protect you."

"What?" Hermione gasped, horrified. "You can't believe that!"

"I can't believe that you would betray me like this!" Draco snapped at her, his face filled with anger. "You're married to me! Your loyalty should be with me!"

"Draco, I love you. That doesn't mean that I'll let Harry die! I'd never be able to live with myself if I could have helped him and didn't. You have to understand!" she pleaded but his face remained unmoved.

"You do what you have to," he said, slamming the door on his way out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the cliffie, but it wasn't that long of a wait. Here's the next chapter-**

Hermione took a moment to compose herself, and then followed Draco out the portrait. She walked down the corridors quickly towards Gryffindor tower. As she reached the portrait, she heard angry, muted voices coming from a corridor ahead. She peered around the hall to see Draco and Harry facing each other in an empty classroom, both looking extremely angry.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione whispered, "Undisonus," and she could at once hear their voices clearly.

"…stoop so low," Draco was saying to Harry. "Using her like that. What if she was caught there? I can't believe you'd take that risk."

"Why would she be caught?"

"There are wards on the house," Draco sneered at him. "She may be able to get in, but the second you or your bloody Order cross the threshold, the alarm will trigger."

"Then tell us how to turn it off," Harry snapped.

"Never," Draco said in an icy voice. "Perhaps you'll just send her in by herself, a pregnant woman. You're no better than he is. Using innocent people to achieve your ends."

It took Hermione a moment to realize he meant Voldemort. Harry had gone pale with anger. "Never compare me to him," he hissed, gripping his wand tighter.

"Perhaps you thought you'd scare me into helping you by using Hermione," Draco said, folding his arms in front of him. "It won't work. I'm not noble like you, Potter. I've owled my father that there may be a spy mission on the houses," he went on in a smug voice. "He'll have anything of importance moved immediately."

"You evil, self-centred bastard!" Harry roared, bringing his wand up.

Draco smiled at him. "Go ahead, curse a prefect, see what happens." Hermione noticed his own wand move up as well.

Harry seemed to think better of it and lowered his wand. "I can't for the life of me understand what Hermione sees in you," he said.

Draco shrugged. "She kept coming back, so there must be something."

"How dare you talk about her that way! She's your wife!" Harry shouted.

"She betrayed me," Draco said darkly.

"She did not. She told me no, you arrogant arse! Wouldn't tell me anything about the house or you."

Draco seemed to falter for a moment. "I can't trust her," he said finally. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"Well, she trusts you," Harry said in a lower voice, sounding defeated. He slouched over on a desk. "I thought you would go in her place. I wouldn't have let her go."

"I'm not a Gryffindor, Potter." Draco said, his voice losing its edge and just sounding tired. "You should have known that wouldn't have happened."

"You're married to her; she's pregnant with your child. You should want to protect her." Harry said, glaring at him.

"I'll protect her from my father and You-Know-Who," Draco said. "I will not take a side in your bloody war. Hermione knows that."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand you," he said. "If I fail, then you'll lose Hermione because he will kill her. Do you not understand that?"

Draco didn't answer, but Harry continued. "Do you think he'll let a half-blood Malfoy live? Do you honestly?" When Draco still didn't respond, Harry turned to leave. "Even you can't be that thick." He left the classroom and ran smack into Hermione. He gave her a weary glance and walked away towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione paused a moment at the door, then opened it. Draco leaned on the edge of a desk, looking at the ground. He looked up when she entered, but his face remained expressionless.

"Did you really owl your father?" Hermione asked quietly, taking a seat on the desk beside him.

Draco shrugged. "I'm not telling you." He looked up over her head. "Go run away and find your friends," he said. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"You're my husband."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Like that means so much to you. Don't worry, I'll make sure you and the baby are well provided for. Go find Potter and save the world."

Fear rose in Hermione and her throat closed. "What do you mean? Are you…leaving me?"

"We're bound for life. I'll take care of you both, but I can't be around you, knowing you'd betray me to that idiot Potter." Draco still wouldn't look at her.

Hermione sat for a moment, thinking. "Look at me, Draco."

He finally met her eyes. Hermione saw anger and sadness in there looking back at her. "I love you," she said.

He chuckled. "Maybe. But you'd still sell me out to Potter."

She sighed. "No, I wouldn't. Would you please stop the pissing contest between you and Harry for a moment and think about what would happen if Voldemort won, how life would be for me, for my baby. Our baby." She took his hand. He flinched, but didn't pull away. She put it on her stomach. "That's whose side I'm on. This baby's side. I want whatever is best for him or her, no matter what."

She held Draco's hand there in silence and suddenly she felt a strange feeling, like little bubbles around her stomach. Draco looked at her strangely. "It's the baby kicking," she explained.

"I didn't owl my father," Draco said softly, rubbing her slight tummy. He shook his head a little. "Go get Potter, I'll wait here."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and ran to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Harry playing chess with Seamus and went quickly to him.

"Harry? Can I speak with you? It's important." Harry looked at her warily, but nodded.

He followed her in silence to the classroom where Draco was standing, writing something on a piece of paper. He finished and handed it to Harry, who took it. "When you're on the street read this to yourself and you'll see the house," Draco said quickly. "I can't do anything about the wards, but if you enter from the terrace you shouldn't trip one. This is it, Potter," he said. "If I hear of you involving Hermione in any of this again, I'll kill you myself. Is that clear?"

"Quite," Harry nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand briefly as he left the room. Hermione closed the door behind him, whispering a locking charm. She turned around and went over to Draco.

"Draco-"

"I did that for our child, not for you." Draco said, pulling away as she touched his arm. "It doesn't change anything." She grabbed his arm again and again he pulled away. "I mean it."

Hermione continued towards him until she had backed him into a desk with no where to go and put her hands on both his arms. He just stared at her, his breathing ragged. She moved one hand to touch his cheek, her eyes never leaving his. She pushed herself in between his legs to get even closer to him. He let her lean in and kiss his lips, but he didn't respond. Hermione pushed forward and deepened the kiss. His mouth opened to her tongue but he still didn't respond. "Draco, please," she whispered. "I need you."

"You can't solve everything with sex, Hermione," he said, but she could feel his erection on her leg telling her otherwise. She continued to kiss him and whisper how much she loved him, needed him, until finally she felt him respond. His hands came up into her hair as he roughly returned her kisses. Hermione moved hers to the belt of his pants and began to undo them as his hands began to work on her shirt. He turned them around so she was the one pushed up against the desk and lifted her onto it, all the time ridding her of her clothes. He paused a moment and his gaze slid to her stomach. It was hard to see through her clothes, but without them he could see it was definitely round now. He slid his hand across it, and then leaned down on kissed just below her belly button where the baby was growing. Hermione held her breath a second and he pulled his head back up to her lips and he pushed her gently down so her back was on the table. Hermione held his gaze throughout their lovemaking, irrationally afraid that if she broke it he would be gone. She clasped her legs around him as if to hold him to her even when they were both spent. They laid there for a moment, panting, before Draco pulled her back up and started to hand her clothing back to her.

"Stay with me," she said quietly as he pulled her shirt back on her. "Tonight. Please stay."

"I can't," he said, buttoning her shirt back up gently.

"You can. Snape will know where you are, he won't say anything."

Draco paused a moment, seeming to think it over before shaking his head. "My roommates will notice."

"Who cares? I'm sure you spent some nights out before I came along. I need you to."

Draco buttoned his pants and sighed. "This doesn't fix everything, you know."

"I can fix it," Hermione said, stroking his hair. "You just have to let me."

He lowered his forehead to hers. "Okay," he said finally. "Let me go first. I'll meet you in your room." He kissed her forehead and left the classroom. She followed quickly behind him and kept him in her line of sight; desperately afraid he'd turn off and never come back. She sighed with relief as she saw him walk down the corridor towards her portrait. She looked around the corridor, checking for people, before she followed him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Uploading isn't working, but I heard about a workaround that worked so here's the next chapter!**

When Hermione awoke in the morning, Draco was gone. She felt terror rise like bile in her throat. No matter what she said the night before, she couldn't get him to say aloud that he would stay. There was a distance between them that had never been there before, she could feel his distrust of her coming off of him in waves. She knew that they were bound in marriage forever, but that couldn't force him to stay near her, or to be with her and their child. She rolled over to the side of the bed he had slept on and began to cry.

After a moment, she felt a hand on her back and looked up. It was Draco, looking at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" he said. "Are you ill?"

"Where were you?" she said, sitting up and hugging him. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I went to the bathroom," he said. "I was gone 5 minutes."

"I thought you left," she said, still crying.

"Hermione, calm down," he said, patting her back awkwardly. "It's Saturday. I don't have anywhere to be, I'll stay." He pulled the covers back and laid down with her, smoothing her hair off her forehead. "You shouldn't get so upset," he said. "It isn't good for the baby."

"You're not mad, then?" she asked, hopefully.

His hand paused a moment. "I thought about it a lot last night," he said finally. "I can see what you mean about Potter and the Order, but I have to be able to trust that if I tell you something it will stay between us, unless I tell you otherwise. That you won't go off with them opening houses or vaults. You have to promise me that, or I can't do this. You have to trust that I will do what's best for us and the baby." He turned her so he could see her eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can," she said after a moment. "As long as you let me argue with you if I think that you're wrong."

"Done," he said, kissing her cheek. They lay there, content, until there was a knocking at the door.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came through. Draco groaned and rolled away from her. "Do they ever sleep?" He threw a pillow over his head.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione called.

"It's me and Ginny. Can we come in?"

Hermione looked at Draco who sat up. "Why not?" he grunted. Hermione got up, grabbed her robe, and went to open the portrait.

Harry and Ginny came in immediately, and their gaze was drawn to a shirtless Draco, sitting in bed. Harry looked quickly away and Ginny grinned. "I see you made up, then?" she said to Hermione, who nodded. She threw a shirt at Draco, who put it on, and Harry and Ginny sat on the chairs by the table.

Harry began immediately. "We were able to get in the house, but there wasn't much of interest. It didn't look like it had been used recently. Let me get to the point, Malfoy. We're looking for a bracelet, gold with rubies. Have you ever seen it?"

Draco shrugged. "My mother has a lot of jewellery."

"This wouldn't be worn," Harry said. "If you had a picture, would you tell me if you'd seen it?"

"I suppose," Draco said testily.

Harry took a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, who glanced at it before handing it to Draco. Draco frowned as he studied it. "I've seen it. It was sold in Knockturn Alley last fall." He handed the picture back to Harry. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Where in Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked,

"Borgin & Burkes." Draco said. "If you didn't know I was here, what were you going to ask Hermione?"

"We guessed that you were here. Pansy was whining about your absence at breakfast," Ginny said. "We were just going to give her the picture to give you if you weren't here."

"If you have something to ask me, ask me," Draco said. "I don't want Hermione in the middle again. She doesn't need any more stress then she already has. Make sure your oaf of a brother knows that."

"Ron will calm down," Ginny said.

"I'm not going to be a spy for you either, Potter," Draco continued. "I may choose to answer you, if I think it's beneficial to me."

"You really are an arse, you know that Malfoy?" Harry said, shaking his head. He stood up and Ginny followed suit. "Will we see you at lunch, Hermione?" he asked.

"Maybe you'll see her at dinner, depends on how exhausted I am," Draco winked at him and Harry blushed as Ginny giggled.

As soon as the door closed behind her friends, Hermione returned to bed. "You're horrible!" she laughed, as she snuggled against him underneath the covers.

"You think so?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "You'll have to pay for that remark."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The days passed quickly after that. Hermione was as happy as she could be given the circumstances. Ron still wasn't really talking to her, barely acknowledging her and giving one word answers to any questions she asked. Ginny was back to normal and Harry was doing pretty well, he seemed to choose his words carefully any time the war was mentioned and he cringed every time he saw Draco touch her, which Hermione thought Draco did more than necessary just to irritate her friend. Otherwise, Hermione spent a lot of time on her Head Girl duties and reading her pregnancy books. The baby kicked all the time now and Hermione was having a harder time hiding the bump that seemed to grow bigger daily.

"I swear it's trying to beat me up!" she said to Ginny one Friday afternoon as they sat by the lake with Harry and Ron. Ron rolled his eyes but Ginny laughed and felt Hermione's stomach.

"It's certainly active," she said.

"Why don't you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked, stretching his legs out in the sun.

"I want to be surprised," Hermione said. "Besides, it doesn't matter what it is." She stood up. "I'll be right back. I want to grab a book from my room."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back." Hermione began walking back towards the castle, smiling to herself.

"Look who it is," Hermione's smile faded as she saw herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson's sneering face. She looked around quickly, she couldn't see Harry, Ron or Ginny anymore. It was only Pansy and Millicent Bullstrode. She tried to shove past, but Pansy grabbed her arm. "Not so fast," her eyes widened at Hermione as she glanced down at her open robes. Hastily, Hermione closed them, but it was too late. "You're pregnant," Pansy said, a nasty smile coming to her face. "It makes sense now."

"Move, Parkinson," Hermione said, reaching into her pocket for her wand. She realised then she had left it back with her friends.

""It all makes sense now, you little Mudblood slut. You got pregnant in order to trap a pureblood into marrying you." Pansy's grip on her arm was fierce.

"I got pregnant in January, after my wedding, thank you," Hermione said stiffly. She reached her hand up to her necklace and sent a quick message to Draco, praying he'd see it immediately.

"You must think I'm very stupid," Pansy said, her smile gone and replaced by a look of anger. "How dare you pollute our genes with your little half breed!"

Instinctively, Hermione placed a protective arm on her stomach. "Leave me alone."

"You think I won't touch you because you're Head Girl? Or because of that…thing you're carrying? Believe me, it would be better for everyone if you had a little…accident." She nodded at Millicent, who moved up menacingly.

Hermione was panicked now. "Stay away from me," she whispered.

"Are you scared, Mudblood?" Pansy whispered, her nails drawing blood from Hermione's arm. "You should be."

"Parkinson!" They all three turned towards the shout. It was Draco, looking livid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He strode towards them.

"Draco!" Pansy said, backing away a little, but still keeping hold of Hermione's arm. "The bitch is pregnant."

"Pity," Draco said. "She's still Head Girl, Pansy. Do you want to be expelled?"

"But Draco-"

"There are better times and places for this," he said, pulling her arm off of Hermione's. "Alessandro is a friend of mine. I won't have you disrespecting him by manhandling his wife."

Pansy stared at him, eyes wide. "But she's pregnant! She tricked him into marrying her, don't you see?"

Draco shrugged. "That's his concern, not ours. Come along, Pansy, Millicent."

"This isn't over," Pansy hissed. "Everyone in school will know what a little slut you are before the day's out." She gave Hermione one last look before allowing Draco to pull her away.

Hermione ran back towards the lake, shaking.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, standing up immediately as she ran back to them.

"Pansy Parkinson knows I'm pregnant," Hermione said, telling them what happened in a rush.

Harry took her arm. "We need to go tell Professor Dumbledore," he said. "Come on. You stay here," he said to Ginny and Ron. Ron, who had barely looked up, nodded. Ginny was more reluctant, but agreed.

Hermione and Harry walked quickly to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs," Harry said to open the passageway.

They knocked on the door. "Come in," came the voice inside. Inside sat Professor Dumbledore with Draco standing in front of him, looking upset. He went to Hermione immediately and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I got there as fast as I could."

"She didn't hurt me, she just threatened to," Hermione said.

"I'll announce to the school this evening that you're pregnant and due in September," Professor Dumbledore said. "That should help. You may have to leave school sooner than we thought, Hermione."

"No," Hermione said stiffly. "I will not let anyone force me to leave before graduation."

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry. I'll just be careful, make sure I'm not alone. It'll be fine." Hermione said firmly.

"I really think that you should consider it." Getting no response, Harry turned to Draco. "Malfoy? Some help?"

"I think Potter's right, unfortunately." Draco told her. "I'm sure that you can do your N.E.W.T.S. from hiding, right?" He looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded. "I can't really protect you here, Hermione, without drawing attention to it."

"No," Hermione said again. "I'm not scared of that silly little.." she stopped, looking at the professor.

"It won't be just her, once the Slytherins know. They'll all be out for you." Draco said.

"No." Hermione crossed her arms and began to walk back towards the office door. "That's final."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, clearly exasperated. "Hermione, please, think about it."

"We should be going to dinner," she said, opening the door. Harry and Draco shared one last look before Harry followed her out the door.

"Hermione-"

"Don't start, Harry. We'll see how it goes. I'm going to be in hiding from June on anyway. Remember how hard it was for Sirius? I don't want to be hiding any longer than needed."

Harry was quiet. "Alright." He looked up from the floor. "If anyone threatens you again though, you'll have to."

"I'll consider it," she said. "It was great though, to see you and Draco get along."

"We didn't-" Harry broke off, knowing Hermione was right. "Well, we both care about you, I guess. Sometimes, we'll agree, concerning you. But I won't be inviting him round to play chess or anything, Hermione."

"It's a start," Hermione said, laughing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter-**

Professor Dumbledore's announcement of Hermione's pregnancy that night caused a lot of talk in the Great Hall. The Slytherins looked at her like they could kill. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs congratulated her; the Ravenclaws seemed to think she was crazy.

"Didn't you want to work after graduation?" Ernie asked her in their common room the following Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and they were getting ready to leave.

"I still may, after the baby is older. Alessandro thought a baby would help his parents' attitude towards me," Hermione explained.

Ernie shrugged. "If you think it's best, congratulations. Watch those Slytherins though. Has Malfoy said anything during patrol?"

"No. He's friends with my husband, I'm sure he's just being respectful of his friend."

"If he gives you trouble, let me know." Ernie said. "We'll change the schedule."

"Thank you," Hermione walked with him down to the doors, where she met up with Ginny.

"Ron and Harry will be along later." Ginny said. "They're practising for the next match."

"Or Ron is avoiding me," Hermione sighed as they began to walk towards Hogsmeade.

"He'll come around," Ginny sighed. "I promise."

They talked about school the rest of the way down to town, and the baby. "What do you need?" Ginny asked, as they reached Hogsmeade.

"I need a quill," Hermione said. "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, if you'd rather."

"No," Ginny said immediately. "I'll just look around the shop."

"If you like," They entered the store and Ginny looked at a book up front, while Hermione walked towards the back, looking for quills.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," a cold voice drawled behind her. Hermione turned slowly to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said coolly.

"I wonder, have you seen Draco? I have business with him, you see." Lucius' eyes never left hers as he played with a book on the counter that separated them.

"I haven't. Maybe one of the Slytherins have," Hermione answered, moving slowly back towards the front of the store.

"That's an idea," Lucius said, but made no move to leave. "I hear congratulations are in order," he said, glancing slowly at her obviously pregnant stomach. "You've been married. "

"Yes," Hermione absently put her bag in front of her stomach.

"And expecting as well? How wonderful for you," Lucius' tone suggested that it was anything but.

"Yes, well, I must be going." Hermione said, but before she could turn his cane was out blocking her way.

"I wonder, Ms. Granger, when exactly it was you thought I was going to learn about my grandchild." He said scathingly.

Hermione froze. "What?"

"Don't think me a fool, Ms. Granger," Lucius snapped, closer now. "I was in Venice and saw Alessandro. He told me all about your little façade and your thing with my son. Though he was surprised to learn that you were now married and pregnant."

Hermione gripped her wand. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said defiantly. "Ginny!"

"Are you married to Draco? Or is this child a bastard?" Lucius hissed at her. Hermione fumbled for her necklace, scared thoroughly. "Either way, I will not have a Mudblood be the mother of my grandchild."

"Get out of my way; I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione snapped.

"We'll find out, Ms. Granger. I'll know as soon as I look into that child's eyes who it's father is."

"You'll never get near my child," Hermione whispered. "I'll die first."

Lucius smirked at her. "That you may, Ms. Granger," he said as Ginny came running towards the back.

"Hermione, what are you yelling about?" Ginny froze as she saw Lucius standing with Hermione.

"Oh, look, Ms. Weasley," Lucius moved his attention to Ginny. "How have you been?"

"Let's go, Hermione," Ginny said, ignoring the older man. Hermione edged away towards Ginny, her eyes never leaving Lucius' cold ones.

He let them go and as soon as they got outside, Hermione's legs faltered and she fell a little. "He said he knew that the baby was his grandchild," Hermione whispered to Ginny, who was holding her up as they moved away from the shop.

"We need to get you back to school," Ginny said. "I don't think we should go alone though. Are you sure he knows?"

"I think he's suspicious. If he was sure, I don't think I'd be here," Hermione said.

Draco came flying around a corner then, face paler than usual. "What's wrong?" he said, coming over to her. "Is it the baby?"

"Get away from me!" Hermione hissed. "Your father is here."

"What?" Draco backed away from her and looked around wildly. "Are you sure?"

"He was in the store with us. Apparently, he spoke with that horrid Alessandro who sold you out," Ginny told him. "He was most upset to see that Hermione was pregnant."

"I'll talk to him," Draco said, still looking around. "He doesn't know for sure. I'll have to say some pretty hateful things about you, but I think he'll believe me."

"No! Just stay away from him. What if he gives you Veritaserum or worse?" Hermione said. "What is he takes you away? Just come back up with us to school."

"It'll be fine," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'll see you back at school."

"Draco, no!" Hermione stamped her foot in frustration. "It's too dangerous."

Harry and Ron saw them and came towards them. "What are you doing?" Harry said. "You realise anyone could walk by?"

"Potter, good. Take Hermione back to school. My father is in Hogsmeade." Draco said, starting to walk away. "Stay with her until I get back to school."

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking into Hermione's pale face. "Did he see you?" Ginny began to tell Ron about what happened earlier.

"Potter, a word?" Harry walked towards Draco, who talked quietly to him for a moment. Harry nodded and Draco began to walk away.

"No!" Hermione said again, but Draco didn't turn around.

Harry took her arm. "We have to hurry, Hermione."

"I'm not leaving him." Hermione knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it.

"Hermione, he'll meet us back at school. Let him handle this. Let's go," Harry began to tug on her arm.

"Harry, I can't-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Ron snapped. "Quit fighting him and let's go! You can't help Malfoy anyway. You're being here will make it worse. His father won't kill him or anything."

Hermione glared at Ron but did allow Harry and Ginny to propel her forward. The four walked in silence until they got back to school.

"Take Hermione to her room and stay with her," Harry said, as soon as they got in the front door. "I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore."

Ron nodded, and he and Ginny accompanied Hermione back to her room. They sat there, mostly in silence, until Harry came back.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"He thinks it best that we wait for Malfoy," Harry said. "See what he could convince his father of. He doesn't want you to leave Hogwarts for the rest of your pregnancy though, no matter what."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not surprised." The four of them sat mostly in silence as the minutes ticked by. Dinnertime came upon them, but they were not able to convince Hermione to come eat. Instead, Ron and Harry went down to dinner and brought back food for her and Ginny.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said, as Hermione just stared at the food in front of her. "You need to eat."

"I can't," Hermione said glumly.

Ron had brought a chess set back with him and he and Harry played chess as Hermione stared at the ceiling and Ginny tried to engage her in conversation.

Finally, Hermione felt her necklace warm. Grabbing beneath her shirt, she turned it over. "_I'll be there in a minute_," it said.

"He's coming!" Hermione said loudly, causing Harry and Ron to both jump slightly. They all stared at the door expectantly, and after a few minutes, the door opened and Hermione ran to Draco. "What took so long?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

Draco looked tired. "Sorry, he took me to dinner."

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I told him that Alessandro got Hermione pregnant and was refusing to take responsibility," Draco said. "That Hermione made up the marriage because she's desperate. Sorry," he said, glancing at Hermione. "He believed me, but I think he's still suspicious. He thinks we both were shagging her and it could be mine no matter what I said. He will wait until the baby is born to see if I'm lying."

"So, he thinks I'm a slut?"

"He thinks all Muggle-borns are," Draco said. "He doesn't care if I shag you as long as it's not my baby."

"Did he say what he'll do if it is?" Harry asked.

Draco hesitated and said "We'll talk later, Potter."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure it's nothing." Ginny said.

"No! What did he say, Draco?" Hermione asked again.

"He said we'll have to take care of the problem," Draco said reluctantly. "Potter, walk with me to see Dumbledore?"

"What? No, I want to know what he said." Hermione argued.

Harry nodded at Draco and they both went to the door. "I'll be back soon," Draco told her as they slipped out.

"I'm not fragile," Hermione raged after they left. "I have a right to know,"

"It would just upset you," Ginny said soothingly. "Trust them. They only have your best interests at heart."

"Her best interest would be to not be pregnant," Ron muttered.

"Out!" Hermione ordered. "I'm so sick of your attitude. I let it go for a while now, but I'm done. Out, until you can stop being such a prat!" Ron stared at her a minute, then left the room in silence.

Hermione sat on her bed, suddenly exhausted. "I'm so sick of his attitude," she told Ginny. "I have enough problems right now. Until he's ready to stop acting like a spoiled child I don't want to see him."

Ginny nodded, but didn't say anything. Harry and Draco were gone about an hour and when they came back Hermione was half asleep.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," was all Harry said, motioning for Ginny to follow him out.

Draco laid down on the bed with Hermione and pulled her to him. "It'll be fine," he said.

"I don't like you keeping secrets from me," Hermione pouted. "I'm not a child."

"I told you everything, just not his exact words which I rather not have heard myself, let alone recount to you. Dumbledore will take care of it."

"What did he say?"

"We're to go on as usual," Draco told her. "You're not to leave the castle grounds, of course. As soon as school ends, you'll disappear. There's no way to know for how long."

"Won't your father figure it out if I disappear suddenly?"

Draco sighed. "Maybe, but you'll be safely hidden away."

"What about you?"

"They want me to go with you. They're working on a way to have me disappear."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Dumbledore and Snape." Draco closed his eyes. "It's alright for now, Hermione. Just relax." They were both silent and Hermione noticed after awhile that his breathing slowed and he was asleep. She snuggled as close as she could to him and did the same.


	39. Chapter 39

The days became warmer and Hermione spent most of her time studying for her N.E.W.T.S. Soon it was Easter break. Hermione stayed at school as Professor Dumbledore felt she should not return home. He did allow the Grangers to come visit their daughter, however.

Hermione was almost seven months pregnant and was finding it harder to get around. She was tired, and her feet hurt from climbing the castle stairs. There was no hiding her pregnancy now even if she wanted to. Her robes being too small, Draco had sent for new ones that were larger and she was more comfortable now.

"These are ghastly," she said unhappily, looking in the mirror.

"They're not that bad," Ginny said, trying hard not to smile. It was the Saturday after Easter break and Hermione was awaiting Draco's return. He had gone home over Easter- his father had insisted and Dumbledore thought it was better not to get Lucius any more suspicious. She had missed him desperately, but talked to him daily through their necklaces and through the owls he sent her. Today she had received a large package of maternity clothes that she was trying on; each looked more hideous than the next.

"Did he bother to look before he bought these?" Hermione said, turning sideways. "I look like a big overgrown gnome."

"He may have just sent an elf," Ginny said, laughing out loud. Ginny had stayed at school to keep Hermione company. Harry had gone to the Burrow with Ron, but he had come to visit once with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was still not talking to Ron, which hurt, but had resigned herself to the idea that they might not be close friends again.

"I can't wear these!" Hermione pulled the dress over her head and threw it on her bed. "If only I could go to London myself."

"Not likely," Ginny said. "It's only a few more months. I'm sure Draco will buy you new ones once he sees these."

"I need baby things too," Hermione sighed, putting on another new dress. "Maybe Professor McGonagall will take me."

"Malfoy can get them," Ginny said.

"I want to do it," Hermione complained. She looked in the mirror again. "This is awful as well."

"I'm sure you do, but what if someone sees you? You can barely walk as it is."

"I know." Hermione looked up suddenly. "Of course, I'll have my mum buy me some things. She has good taste. I should have thought of it sooner." She went over to her desk and began writing. She wrote quickly and rolled her parchment. "Ready?" she asked Ginny. They walked up to the owlery where Hermione tied her parchment to a school owl and they watched it fly away.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"We could walk down to the lake," Hermione suggested. "It's so beautiful out."

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed and they walked through the castle and down to the lake, talking happily. Few students had stayed for break, so they were alone. Hermione fell awkwardly down on the ground as Ginny sat gracefully, trying not to laugh.

"This will be you, one day," Hermione said. "I fully intend to tease you mercilessly when it is."

"One day in the far off future," Ginny said.

"Just because Dean isn't the one doesn't mean you won't find someone," Hermione said. "It will probably be when you least expect it."

Her necklace warmed and she looked at it. "_I'm back_," it said. "_Where are you_?"

"_I'm at the lake with Ginny_," she sent back. "Draco's back," she told Ginny.

"Really? That's early. I thought they weren't due back for a few hours."

Hermione shrugged and watched the hill until she saw Draco walking down. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't gain enough momentum. "Ginny, help," Ginny laughed, but helped Hermione up. She brushed off her dress just as Draco reached them. "Hello," she said as Draco hugged her awkwardly around her large stomach. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too." He backed up and looked at her. "Did you get even bigger this week?"

"Wrong thing to say," Ginny hissed, as Hermione turned red with anger.

"If you hadn't done this to me, I'd be my normal size." She huffed, turning to Ginny. "I think it would be only fair if men got fat too, don't you, Gin?"

"Umm, yeah." Ginny said and Draco tried to get out an apology before Hermione went on.

"You think I don't know how big I am?" she continued. "That I need you reminding me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco said meekly.

"Really. What part of 'did you get bigger' did I misinterpret then?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"Look, there's Harry!" Ginny said wildly, glad to change the subject. "Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked around the lake before coming over. "You shouldn't be out here like this," Harry hissed at Draco. "Someone could see."

"No one's here, Potter. It's fine."

"Everyone's back-they're just unpacking." Harry said, looking at Draco disapprovingly.

"Then they won't be down here, will they?" Draco said. "Give me a break, Potter; I haven't seen my wife in a week."

"Five minutes," Harry sighed, giving in. He turned to Ginny. "Hi, Ginny. How was your week?"

Draco pulled Hermione a few feet away from Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry, love," he said. "I shouldn't have said that, about your size."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I'm just bored being cooped up here. I can't even buy things for the baby."

"I'll do that," Draco said.

"You can't be seen buying baby things. I've written my mother to get some things, just in case the baby comes early. How did you get my clothes by the way?"

"I sent an elf," Draco said. "Is that one of the things it got you? It's horrid! I mean-"

"It's okay," Hermione smiled. "I know it's horrid. My mum will be sending me clothes too."

"I'll send her some money to cover it," Draco said.

"I think she can spare it," Hermione told him.

"Still, it's my responsibility," Draco put his hand on her protruding stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Active," Hermione said, as Draco rubbed her belly. He smiled as he looked from her belly to her face.

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice was panicked and Hermione jumped at the sound. Turning, she saw Harry and Ginny trying to shield them from sight. Behind them, with her mouth hanging open, was Pansy Parkinson.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry, I didn't have access to my laptop until right now. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews- here is the next chapter!**

"Draco?" Pansy pushed past Harry and walked quickly over to where Hermione and Draco were standing.

Draco stared at her, words failing him. "Pansy, why are you down here?" he said finally.

"I saw you walking down here through the window, thought I'd say hello since I didn't see you on the train," Pansy said, looking from Hermione back to Draco. Hermione saw Ginny running back towards the castle, but Harry stayed where he was, his hand gripping his wand. He looked as clueless at what to do as Hermione felt.

"I was looking for Crabbe," Draco said weakly. "I thought I saw him coming down here."

"By himself?" Pansy asked. "You can think of a better lie then that." Hermione could actually see Pansy's thoughts working behind her eyes as she tried to figure out what she'd just seen, her mind trying to put it together. She looked at Hermione again. "Why would you be here with her? Let alone touching her?" Suddenly, Hermione could see it all clicking in her mind. "Oh Merlin Draco, no!"

"Pansy-" Draco began but was cut off.

"How could you, Draco?" she hissed, her eyes blazing with anger. Draco moved slowly in front of Hermione, but Pansy didn't seem to notice. "How could you even sleep with her, let alone get her pregnant? She's a Mudblood!"

"Watch your mouth," Draco said in a low voice. "You're talking about my wife."

"Your what?" Pansy looked even more angry. "You married her? Are you insane? Do you have any idea what your father will do?"

"He won't know," Draco said.

"Of course he'll know," Pansy snapped. "You betrayed your family, all of us for that little whore!" She lept at Hermione, but Draco held her back. "I'll kill you myself, you little bitch! You and that thing inside of you!" Draco grabbed her wand out of her hand and threw it on the ground.

"Stop it, Pansy, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" she laughed bitterly. "Once I tell your father you'll be as good as dead anyway."

"That's what you want?" Draco asked, his wand out and at her throat, but she didn't flinch.

"I'd rather see you dead then living with that Mudblood scum," she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Draco, put your wand down," Hermione whispered. "She's unarmed." She looked over at Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry started.

"Stay out of it, Potter."

"So, you're friends with Potter now?" Pansy raised her eyebrows. "How proud your father will be."

"I am not friends with Potter," Draco said, his wand still at her throat.

"You can't kill me Draco, and barring that, I will tell your father straight away, so you might as well put the wand away." Pansy said.

Draco looked as if he wanted to do just that. "Draco, put it down." Hermione touched his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but lowered his wand.

"Good boy," Pansy gave Hermione a look of pure hatred before turning on her heel and walking up the path, back towards the castle.

"Now what?" Hermione asked as Pansy walked away.

"Can you obliviate her?" Draco asked her.

"No, even if I could I wouldn't." Hermione said.

"I could try, but I'm not sure it would work." Draco said.

"Leave it." Hermione rubbed his arm. "What's done is done."

"It's my fault. I should have waited for you at the castle," Draco sighed.

"It doesn't matter now." Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry?"

Before Harry could answer, Ginny returned with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Ms. Parkinson has left?" Snape asked.

"She's gone to tell everyone, I'm sure," Draco told him dully.

"Then you, Mr. Malfoy, are in more danger than your wife," Snape said irritably.

"We'll move Draco up to Hermione's room immediately," Professor Dumbledore said. "They are married, and that will give the Slytherins less of a chance to get to him."

"Let them try," Draco snapped, gripping his wand tighter.

"I don't have to leave yet, do I?" Hermione asked.

Professor Dumbledore hesitated. "It's up to you. We can try this. You and Draco must not ever walk anywhere alone. Always with a teacher. Your packages will have to be opened first, and Mr. Malfoy, no contact with your father for any reason. If it doesn't work, we'll have to move you to Headquarters."

"Where?" Draco said, but everyone ignored him.

"I'd like to try," Hermione said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"I'll get the elves to move Draco's things," Snape said, walking back towards the castle.

"It will be hard. A lot of people will think that you both are traitors. Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. "My true friends will stay with me," she said.

Draco shrugged. "I still think obliviating Parkinson would be easier," he said.

"You did this, you and Hermione," Harry said. "You knew there would be consequences. You need to accept them." Draco glared at him, but didn't respond.

"Draco? Would you rather we just leave?" Hermione asked.

Draco hesitated before shaking his head. "We can wait until the end of the year. It's only 2 more months. I'll live. Your N.E.W.T.S. are important. I'm not sitting at the Gryffindor table though," he said.

"We can have you eat in your room," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'll have the room changed immediately, to accomidate a couple. I'll make an announcement at dinner as well," He shook his head. "Let's go back then. You can sit in my office until the changes have been made."

"I'll go back to Gryffindor, let them know so it'll be less of a shock." Harry took Hermione's hand and smiled briefly. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled back.

"I'll see you," Ginny said, hugging her friend. She and Harry walked back up to the castle with Hermione, Draco and Professor Dumbledore, then walked towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore to his office. They sat in tall backed chairs in front of his desk while Dumbledore left to talk to the other teachers.

"What do you think will happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I doubt anyone will really care but the Slytherins and the Gryffindors," he said. "Some of your lot might be angry with you so be prepared."

"Like Ron," she said sadly. Draco nodded. "They're not sneaky like Slytherins either, they'll just come up and yell at you. Just do what Dumbledore says, never be alone. I doubt any of them could actually kill you but who knows what Pansy can incite."

"I thought she'd be mad, but not mad enough to tell your father." Hermione told him.

"She may not, but someone will," Draco said.

Professor Dumbledore came back in with Snape and sat down behind his desk. "Lemon drop?" he offered them. Both shook their heads. "Your things have been moved Mr. Malfoy, and the Head Girl room updated. I have made Mr. Macmillan aware of the situation, he is changing the Head Common Room password so that only you three will have it, for privacy. I will be making my announcement in the Great Hall if you would like to attend." Hermione nodded and Draco shrugged.

"I will be speaking to the Slytherins before dinner," Professor Snape said. "I will suggest that the matter is being handled by _others_ and that they shouldn't harm you. That there is a reason for all of this above what they know."

"That I'm married to her to get to Potter?" Draco asked.

"Precisely. That's what I will imply. If they believe this is a Death Eater plan they may not mention it to their parents and buy us time. I'm going to speak to them now," Snape said, nodding at Dumbledore before leaving the room. Dumbledore stood. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"We finally get to live together," Hermione grinned. "That's one good thing."

They walked back to the Head Girl room where Hermione said the password and they walked in. It had been enlarged to include a kitchenette and a living room. The bedroom and bathroom stayed the same.

"It's very nice, thank you," Hermione said.

"The elves will come bring you meals from now on. I'll let you settle in. I'll send Professor McGonagall to get you for the announcement." Dumbledore said, and left.

Draco walked around and looked in the wardrobe for his things. "We have an hour until dinner," he said, smirking at her.

"Yes,so?"

"Well…" Draco walked over and sat down on the bed, smiling suggestively.

"Draco, I look like a whale!"

"Yes, but you're my whale." Hermione laughed and joined Draco on the bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Professor McGonagall came for them at precisely six. They had both changed and eaten a snack in their own kitchen, courtesy of the house elves.

"The Gryffindors and the Slytherins know, of course," she said as they walked toward the Great Hall. "As do most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, through word of mouth."

"What happened in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall hesitated a moment. "There was…concern," was all she said, stopping at the closed doors of the Great Hall. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and Draco grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled before McGonagall pushed the doors open. There was silence from the tables as Hermione walked in holding Draco's hand. Hermione looked at the Gryffindors out of the corner of her eye and saw some angry faces as well as curious ones. She could feel the Slytherins eyes glaring at her as she walked by. Draco looked right at them defiantly as they walked towards the front. They sat at a small table that had been placed by the Ravenclaws.

Professor Dumbledore stood and faced the students. "As you had been made aware previously, Hermione Granger was married over Christmas holiday and is now pregnant, due in September. I had, however, decided at the time, that the identity of her husband be kept secret to keep both of them and their child to be, safe. However, circumstances have made it so that her husband's identity has been discovered. Rather than wait for rumours to go from house to house I would like to announce to you that Hermione is now Hermione Malfoy, and that her husband is Draco Malfoy." There were a few whispers but for the most part silence met the announcement. "I am sure you must understand why they felt they needed to keep their marriage a secret and do not expect to hear of any instances of confrontations or violence in this school. Please remember Mrs. Malfoy is expecting and I do not want her to receive any undue stress in her condition. I expect that they both shall be treated with respect. That's all." He sat as the students began to eat, glancing at Hermione and Draco as they did.

"I never said I was changing my name," Hermione muttered, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"What?" Draco said. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I rather like Granger."

"Look here, no wife of mine will-"

"May we sit here?" Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ginny carrying plates.

She smiled gratefully at them. "Definitely," Whispers ran through the hall as they sat down. Draco ignored them and piled his plate with food.

"How'd it go with Gryffindor?' Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry began, but stopped as Ron appeared in front of them, holding a plate.

"Room for one more?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at him.

He sat down and began to eat as Harry began again. "Some of them were mad at first, like Dean, but Ginny yelled at him."

Ginny blushed. "Parvati and Lavender just giggled, they didn't mind at all. In fact they asked me loads of questions about Malfoy's…attributes."

Draco looked up, grinning, as Hermione asked, "How would you know?"

"They figured you would tell me. They'll probably ask you as I said I didn't know."

"All in all, as long as you don't prance into the Gryffindor Common Room with Malfoy on your arm, they'll be okay." Harry said, buttering a roll.

"Like that would happen," Draco mumbled into his food.

"Just watch out for the Slytherins, Hermione," Ron said. "Him, I could care less about, but it's really you they're after. I heard that they think you bewitched him, that if you disappeared, Malfoy would be back. They're all pretty upset you having a Malfoy baby."

"Where'd you hear that?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender said she heard Millicent Bullstrode talking with Parkinson in the second floor toilets," he said. "Snape told them it's some sort of master plan involving You-Know-Who, but Parkinson wasn't buying it."

"It is a little far fetched. Marrying me maybe, but getting me pregnant, I can't see how that would benefit You-Know-Who."

"It is odd that you would get pregnant. I'm sure Malfoy has plenty of experience with contraceptive charms," Ron said.

"More than you anyway, Weasley," Draco sneered at him.

"You must have known Hermione didn't have…experience. Why would you think she would know contraceptive charms?" Ron glared at him.

"Ron, it doesn't matter now," Hermione cut in as the two boys glared at each other. "Let's focus on the present, please."

"Alright," Ron said reluctantly, still glaring at Draco. Draco went back to eating.

"We have a suite now," Hermione said, changing the subject. "I hope you all will come see it. It even has a small kitchen so we can eat there."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

As they ate, a steady stream of Gryffindors, Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati came over to tell Hermione congratulations. Hermione was thrilled that they were so understanding.

"I thought I said I didn't want to eat at the Gryffindor table," Draco said nastily as Neville left the table.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy, I don't see any of your so-called friends coming by," Harry snapped.

As if on cue, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini walked up to the table. Draco stared at them, waiting for what they were going to say. "Well, mate, I guess congratulations," Blaise said finally, eyeing the Gryffindors warily.

Draco nodded but didn't respond.

"Snape explained the circumstances," Blaise kept going. "Don't worry about Parkinson, she'll get over it."

"She better," Draco said in a low voice. "We don't need her to cause…complications."

"Of course," Blaise eyed Hermione with an interest that made her skin crawl. "We'll talk later," he said abruptly. Crabbe and Goyle nodded and all three went back to the Slytherin table.

"That was odd," Ron said. "I don't like it, them thinking Malfoy is using you."

"Lucky for us, it's not your decision," Draco told him.

"Draco," Hermione said, touching his arm. Draco looked angry, but kept silent. She stood up, deciding it was time leave before Ron and Draco began fighting. "We'll see you tomorrow then," she said, smiling at her friends. Draco got up as well, but ignored the others as he and Hermione left. "You know, your comments just make it worse," Hermione told him as they waited for Professor McGonagall to walk them back to their room.

"Weasley always starts it," Draco said. "I'm not going to be friends with them, Hermione, so stop trying."

"I want them to stay in my life," Hermione said, as they were walking back to their room. "I want Ginny to visit me after the baby's born and not feel unwanted."

"Weasley is okay," Draco admitted grudgingly. "I wouldn't have a problem with her coming around the manor."

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione said. "I can't live there."

"Not now," Draco agreed. "After the war, of course we'll live there."

Hermione decided to let that go for now. "What about Ron and Harry?"

Draco sighed. "As long as you make sure they don't go poking around, feel free when I'm not there. I don't plan on having them over for dinner though."

"What about going to the Burrow?"

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Draco," Hermione said warningly.

"Do what you want when I'm not there," he said. "Do we have to decide this now? It's ages away."

Hermione decided he was right and said goodnight to McGonagall as they went into their room.

"What do you make of Zabini?" Hermione asked as she changed for bed.

"I'm not sure," Draco said carefully, pulling off his shirt. "I'm sure he'll find me during classes and we'll find out."

"Just be careful," she said, climbing into bed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Apparently, the update emails aren't working and I haven't been getting my review emails either, so hopefully you all are just checking for updates! Here is chapter 42:)**

The next day Draco was late coming back to their room for lunch. "What's wrong?" Hermione said as soon as he walked in. "You don't look good."

"Zabini is coming round this afternoon," Draco said, looking tired. "You need to go to the library or something. I told him I'd make sure you weren't here."

"Is that safe?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "I think so. It sounded on the up and up. I think he wants to discuss the You-Know-Who's plan," he said. "I just spoke with Snape, who thinks if I can convince Zabini it would buy us time. He wants me to meet him."

"I'll have to stay in case he tries something," Hermione said. "I'll hide in the bathroom."

"He'll check there," Draco said. "We can't risk it."

"I'll borrow Harry's invisibility cloak then, " Hermione said. "That way I can hex him immediately,"

"Potter has an invisibility cloak?" Draco said.

"That's not important now. I'll go ask him for it," she said, getting up.

"No, you can't ask him. He'll want to listen in too and I don't want that."

"Why not? He can help."

Draco looked away from her. "Zabini might say things that I don't want Potter to hear. Nothing I want you to hear either, by the way, so if I let you stay you have to promise me that everything you hear stays in this room. Also that you won't reveal yourself no matter what Zabini says or what I say." He looked Hermione in the eye. "Do you promise?"

"Yes," Hermione said after a moment.

"I might say some horrible things. You have to remember I'm playing a part and that it isn't real. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Hermione said in a low voice. "Harry will be at lunch. I'll sneak into his room now." She slipped out of the room and looked around before walking quickly to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't supposed to walk alone at all, but she couldn't very well call a teacher to follow her as she "borrowed" Harry's cloak. She found it easily and put it over herself to walk back to her room. She took it off as she entered the room.

"Amazing," Draco muttered, touching the cloak. "He's such a little sneak."

"You can't let on that you know about it," Hermione said, putting it under their bed.

"Of course not," Draco said, grabbing his bag. "It's time for class. I'll be meeting Zabini at 4."

"I'll be here," Hermione said, as Professor Sprout arrived to escort them to class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At 3:50, Hermione was sitting on her bed, a little nervous about the coming meeting. She had her wand tightly in her hand as she waited for Draco to return. Hearing voices, she pulled the cloak out and pulled it on as she moved quickly to the corner of the room.

"Let me check and see if Granger's in there," she heard Draco say as he opened the portrait. She saw him glance around the room and she moved her leg so he could see it from under the cloak. He nodded slightly and headed back out of the portrait. "All clear," he said, and he and Blaise walked into the room. Draco dropped his bag in a chair and Blaise did the same. "She's usually in the library until dinner," Draco told Blaise as he sat down in a large arm chair in the sitting room.

Blaise walked around slowly. "Nice place. Mind if I look around?" Draco waved his hand in acceptance and Blaise began to circle the room with his wand, obviously looking for listening devices. Draco sat in the chair looking undisturbed as Blaise moved from room to room. Finally, she heard him say a silencing and a locking spell on the portrait and the common room door before joining Draco. "Don't trust me, Blaise?" Draco drawled, looking very much the git she remembered from previous years.

Blaise shrugged. "You did marry a Mudblood, Draco," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Not by choice, I assure you." He gestured to the other chair. "Sit,"

Blaise sprawled down on the other chair. "So, Draco, what in blazes is this about? Fist you shag that Mudblood bitch, don't have enough sense to use a contraceptive charm, and then marry her. Are you insane?"

"It's not my baby, you idiot." Draco snapped at him. "I'm not thick. Granger was shagging some other bloke in Italy and he didn't use a contraceptive charm, but she thinks he did. Like I would ever soil my bloodline like that for any plan."

"Then why are you married to her?"

"It's part of the Dark Lord's plan to get to Potter," Draco said. "With me married to his best friend, I can get all sorts of information about where he is and what he's doing. Plus, my dear wife lets things slip all the time." He grinned nastily as he said 'wife' and Hermione cringed.

"And the pregnancy?"

"Even after shagging her, how else could I get Granger to marry me unless she was pregnant?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"How did you get the little prude to shag you anyway, much less another guy?"

"She thought it was me, he used Polyjuice potion." Draco told Blaise. "As for how I got her to shag me, please. I can get anyone I want."

"How is she?' Blaise leaned forward, grinning.

Draco smiled back. "What do you think?"

"I think as soon as she gets that baby out I'll have a go at her as well," Blaise said, laughing.

Draco kept smiling. "It'd be worth it, trust me, but I don't think the Dark Lord will keep her around that long. Once we're able to get Potter, we'll be done with her."

Blaise nodded, as if Hermione's death was no concern to him.

"The problem is Parkinson," Draco went on. "My father is out of favour with the Dark Lord and this is my chance to redeem our name. Father hasn't been told of plan, he could ruin everything."

"I'll take care of Parkinson," Blaise said immediately. "I'll make sure everyone knows how important this is."

"I can't have anyone hurting her enough to lose this baby either. She'd be too distraught to give me any good information." Draco said in a flat voice.

"Of course. I'll make sure." Blaise said again.

"They need to act angry at me as well, or Granger will get suspicious," Draco continued and Blaise nodded. "Snape will confirm everything I've said, of course." He stood up and Blaise followed suit. "You'd better go before she gets back. If you need to speak with me, let Snape know."

"You had me worried for awhile, mate," Blaise said as he picked up his bag to leave.

"I can't believe you'd actually think that I fell in love with a Mudblood," Draco gave a short bitter laugh. "Especially that jumped up Granger bitch. You should know me better than that, Blaise."

Blaise grinned. "It won't happen again," he said, before departing. The second the portrait closed, the menacing expression fell from Draco's face like a light going off. He didn't glance in Hermione's direction, but instead ran into the bathroom. Hermione took off the invisibility cloak and went over to the bathroom door. It was shut, but Hermione could clearly hear the sound of Draco vomiting.

To give him privacy, she went over to their bed and sat down to wait for him. It was a full twenty minutes before he came out, smelling like toothpaste. He was very pale and wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"It's okay," she said, touching his arm. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I can't believe I ever did," he said quietly as Hermione hugged him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for your reviews, the email still isn't fixed but I read them online- here's the next chapter-**

Things calmed down quickly, almost too quickly for Hermione. The Slytherins settled for merely glaring at her and had not tried anything against her that she knew of. The worst was Pansy; she glared like it could peel the skin off Hermione's face. The Gryffindors seemed to take the news fairly well, even those who were angry at Hermione seemed to keep silent. Hermione assumed it was because she was pregnant, or maybe because Harry had said something, but either way she was glad.

"Still no news from your father?" she asked Draco one night in mid-May as they walked back to their room after class.

"No, I got a note from my mother, but she didn't say anything," he replied as they stood in front of the portrait.

"Mind that you let us know if he does contact you," Snape said, abruptly turning as they walked into their room.

"He doesn't like walking us much, does he?" Hermione said.

"I hate it too. Nothing has happened, it's ridiculous we can't walk alone," Draco complained, dropping both their bags into a chair.

"It's not for much longer," Hermione said, walking into the bathroom. "NEWTS are in 2 more weeks and-oh!"

Draco heard her shout and barged into the bathroom. Hermione stood by the sink, eyes wide and scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her but stopped short as his feet hit a large puddle of water. "Is the sink broken?"

"No, Draco, I think… I think my water broke," she said quietly.

He stared at her, not understanding. "I'll get you more water," he said, frowning.

"No, not that. My bag of waters- do you ever listen when I tell you about the baby?"

"You talk a lot," he said simply. "What does it mean?"

"It means that the baby is ready to be born." She told him.

"It can't," he responded. "You're not due until July."

"Do you want to tell it that?" Hermione snapped at him. "I'm telling you that it's time!"

Draco backed away from her, looking at his shoes. "You mean this came from inside you?" he said, realisation dawning on his face.

"Yes," she said calmly. "On the dresser is a mirror. Talk into the mirror and Madame Pomfrey will answer you. Let her know that my bag of waters broke, will you?"

"Alright," Draco took his shoes off as he left the bathroom and went over to the dresser. From there he picked up the small hand mirror on top of it. "Hello?" he said, feeling silly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He jumped as Madame Pomfrey's face filled the mirror."Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Hermione said to tell you she dropped her water." He said.

"Her water has broken?" Madame Pomfrey repeated.

"Er, yes? In the bathroom." Draco told her.

"Is she having any contractions?"

"What? Hold on," he leaned towards the bathroom. "She wants to know if you are having contractions."

"I don't think so," Hermione yelled back.

Madame Pomfrey apparently heard her. "Let her know I'll be there in a moment. I'm going to notify St. Mungo's and Professor Dumbledore first." She disappeared out of the mirror, so Draco put it down and went to the bathroom door.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" he asked, not looking into the bathroom.

"I suppose," Hermione's voice wafted out.

Draco busied himself with finding her new clothes, underwear and socks. "Here," he said, throwing them in.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I won't bite you," she said.

"You come out here," he said.

"Alright," she appeared before him, freshly changed and looking nervous.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"We wait for Madame Pomfrey to tell us," Hermione said, sitting gingerly down on the bed.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Is it okay that the baby will be early?" Draco asked. "I mean, is it done?"

"It's not a loaf of bread, Draco," Hermione said. "I think it'll be okay. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey, of course."

There was a knock at the door and Draco got up to open it. Madame Pomfrey came in with Professor Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey went to examine Hermione as Dumbledore talked to them. "We were planning on having the birth at Headquarters with a medi-witch," he said. "But as the baby is early, we'll have to go to St. Mungo's. I'm sending you there under assumed names, of course, and a member of the Order will be with you at all times. Assuming the baby is healthy, we will escort you both to Headquarters. I will have the elves pack your things."

"What about my N.E.W.T.S.?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see Mrs. Malfoy. You may study at Headquarters and hopefully be able to take them in June as planned. We'll bring you out for the day. The baby, of course, will stay."

"What about Ginny? Can she come to St. Mungo's? What about Harry and Ron?"

"For right now, it will just be you, your husband and an Order member. I will go with you to St. Mungo's and they will take over there. Are you ready? We'll travel by Floo from my office."

"I guess so," Hermione said, and Draco nodded. The group walked quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office and flooed to St. Mungo's. They were immediately whisked into a room where Professor Dumbledore and Draco were shooed out so that Hermione could be examined thoroughly.

"Will you let her parents know? " Draco asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. I will let her friends know as well. Ah, here's Molly," Dumbledore smiled as Molly Weasley came up to them. "Draco, you know Mrs. Weasley?" Draco nodded at her. "She will be taking the first shift. I will get updates and arrange for a portkey to be used as soon as the baby is born. I'll see you soon," he walked quickly away as Molly Weasley smiled at Draco.

"Ready to be a father, dear?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "No," he whispered, but Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"That's how my husband felt when we had our first. I was the almost the same age as Hermione when Bill was born. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

Draco nodded, but he was far from convinced. The medi-witch came out then and told Draco he could go back in. She began to speak to Mrs. Weasley as Draco went back into the room. Hermione was in a bed now, the sheets pulled up to her waist.

She smiled at him."Hello."

"Hello," he replied awkwardly. "So, everything's okay?"

"Oh, yes, fine. The baby may be a little small, but it's fully grown, they checked. It could be that the original date was off some as well."

"So now what?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"They've given me a pain potion and now we just wait until it's time. They said I'm already 5 centimetres dialated-"

"You're what?" he asked.

"Never mind, just that the baby should be here by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he repeated.

Hermione sighed. "Did you read any of the books I gave you?"

"No," he admitted.

Hermione tried to keep the annoyance from her voice. "So you really have no idea what is going to happen?"

He shook his head. "I know a little," He looked more insecure than Hermione had ever seen him, a mere shadow of his normal self and she couldn't stay angry.

"Here," she took a book out of her bag and handed it to him. "Try and read some of it,"

She sat silently as Draco read "Labour and Delivery" She watched his eyes go wide with panic until he finally slammed the book shut and looked at her. "I cannot watch that," he said, grimacing.

"Yes, you can."

"You can't make me," he said in a panicked voice. "I'd never be able to touch you again."

"Then maybe you'll wait a while before having another one," Mrs. Weasley's voice carried to them.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, grinning. "I'm so glad it's you."

"Hello, dear," she hugged Hermione tightly. "I've sent for Ginny, she should be here shortly. Ron and Harry will visit just as soon as you're settled at Headquarters. It's safer, dear," she said as Hermione began to protest. "Every one will recognise Harry if he comes here, it'll cause questions to be asked."

"Alright," Hermione said quietly. "As long as Ginny can come,"

"Soon," Mrs. Weasley promised.


	44. Chapter 44

**Here you go- the birth! **

The evening was very uneventful as far as Draco was concerned. Ginny showed up and that let him move away from the bed and into chairs farther away. He was not allowed to leave the room as someone might recognise him, so Mrs. Weasley brought him food for dinner. Mad-eye Moody came to take a look around and glared at Draco like he thought he would bolt out the door any second, which is just what he felt like doing.

Things settled down around eleven and everyone drifted off to sleep, Draco and Hermione included. Suddenly, much later, Draco awoke from his sleep suddenly as a few mediwitches and a Healer fluttered around Hermione. "Wha-"

"It's time," Mrs. Weasley said, cutting him off.

"Time?" Draco sat up straight in the chair he'd been sleeping in.

"For the baby," Mrs. Weasley said patiently. Draco looked around her to where a partition had been set up. He saw 2 mediwiches and Ginny standing beside Hermione, hiding her from view. "Would you like to get closer?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, it looks like you've got it," Draco stammered. "I'll wait here,"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and went back over to where Hermione was. Every once in a while, Draco could see Hermione's hair past Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, but little else.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice came to him. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm over here," he called. "Just…staying out of the way."

"I don't believe him!" Hermione fumed to Mrs. Weasley. "He's too scared to come over."

"Be gentle with him, Hermione. He's new to this."

"So am I!" Hermione fumed, her head glistening with sweat.

"Okay, ma'am, we need you to push now," the mediwitch said. "Keep pushing until I get to 10. One-"

Hermione pushed, looking at Ginny, who was smiling encouragingly. Behind her, Hermione got a glimpse of Draco hiding in one of the armchairs. "Coward," she hissed.

Ginny laughed. "Ten! Wait a moment. Okay, again. One-"

The counting seemed to go on forever. Hermione couldn't feel any pain, but she was now very tired. "Draco, get over here!" she snapped.

Draco sighed and slowly made his way over to the bed. He carefully avoided looking down at the end of the bed and instead focused on Hermione's hair. He patted her head quickly. "You're doing good," he said.

Hermione turned at the sound of his voice. "Good, is that all you can say? I-"

"Hermione, I can see the head!" Ginny cut in excitedly.

Draco felt nauseus and concentrated on the floor below him.

"One more time! One!"

Hermione forgot about Draco and pushed as hard as she could. "Stop!" the mediwitch ordered. There was a moment of silence and then she heard a loud cry.

The mediwitch held up the tiny being. "It's a boy!" she called out.

Hearing this, Draco looked up without thinking. There was his son, purple hands and feet, funny, cone shaped head, covered in some sort of gel and screaming. He didn't remember anything after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next thing Draco knew he was seated back in the same chair he had slept in earlier. He sat up slowly and looked around. There was no activity in the room now. He saw Ginny sleeping in the chair next to him and looked towards Hermione's bed. She was looking at him, no expression on her face. He stood up and walked towards the bed. "Sorry," he said quickly. "Did I-"

"Faint? No, not really," Hermione said. "You sort of turned a funny colour and one of the mediwitches led you to the chair and gave you a calming draught. She said it happens to loads of husbands," Hermione told him.

"Where is it?"

"The baby? They took him off to check some things. Mrs. Weasley is with him, they'll be right back."

"I really am sorry," he said, tentatively touching her hand. "Is he okay?'

She nodded, softening a little. "All babies look funny at first, you'd have known that if you'd read the book I gave you." She eyed him reproachfully. "He'll look better when he comes back."

As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley appeared holding a small bundle. "Here he is," she said, smiling. "Feeling better?" she asked Draco, who blushed. She handed the bundle to Hermione, who sighed happily. Draco leaned over to look at the baby. It looked like a baby now. Hermione took off his little hat to reveal fine pale blonde hair underneath. "His eyes?" she asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They're grey," Mrs. Weasley confirmed.

Draco looked at her funny. "Did you think they wouldn't be?"

"Well, I thought maybe, since I'm a Muggle, that it might change things," Hermione explained. "Genetically, I mean."

"What?" Draco asked, baffled.

"She thought that the pure-blood characteristics might not be as strong as she's not one," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Oh," he said, feeling foolish.

"Do you have a name yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Professors Dumbledore and Snape walked in.

"Not yet. We haven't discussed it much. Hello Professors," Hermione said.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Congratulations," he said. Snape was scowling as usual.

Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley whisper, "It's a boy, Albus," and the three of them walked away to confer as she and Draco watched.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore beckoned Draco over.

"Hang on," Draco told her and walked over to the group. She watched them all converse for a moment before Mrs. Weasley came back, smiling a little too big. "Professor Dumbledore has the portkey, dear, we'll be leaving in a moment."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking worriedly at the three men talking softly.

"Nothing, dear. We'll talk more at Headquarters, we really need to go. Can you stand?" She took the baby from Hermione and Hermione got shakily to her feet. "Good, good," Mrs. Weasley chattered as she held out a large plastic jug. "Are you ready?"

"What about Draco?" she asked.

"He'll be along shortly. We really have to go." She shook the jug at Hermione, who reluctantly took it. She felt the familiar tug and soon found herself standing in front of Grimmauld Place. She followed Mrs. Weasley inside and noticed immediately how much better the place looked. The horrible portrait was gone, and things looked brighter, almost cheerful. "I've been working on it for a few months," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry said it was fine. I knew you'd be here for awhile."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione hugged her, careful not to hurt the baby. She followed the older woman upstairs to a room that contained a large bed with a bassinet beside it and a changing station. There was a large store of nappies and baby clothes there as well.

"We'll get more clothes, blue ones," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said.

"I just put it together, your husband bought it all," Mrs. Weasley told her. Hermione got into bed and Mrs. Weasley put the sleeping baby in the bassinet. "I'll bring you some soup," she said. "You need your strength back." She left Hermione in the room.

Hermione laid there for a moment, fidgeting, then got up to go look at the baby. He looked so small and perfect to her, she watched him sleep in awe. She felt a love so fierce for this little creature, she knew she'd do anything to protect him.

"You should be in bed," Draco said from the door way.

"I know, I just wanted to look at him again," she smiled. Draco walked over and stood beside her.

"He looks like me," he said simply.

"I know," She took one last look and went to lay in bed. Draco sat down beside her. "What was all that about, at the hospital?"

"Oh," Draco looked uncomfortable. "Someone alerted my father that you had gone into labour. He was downstairs looking for you."

Hermione shuddered. "Did you see him?"

"No, but it's important that no one know that we had a boy."

"Why?"

"He'll be the Malfoy Heir. Father may have let a daughter live, but a son," he shook his head. "He'll be furious. To know everything he has will be passed to a half-blood? He'll do anything not to let that happen."

Hermione looked over at the sleeping baby. "I would kill him, you know," she said quietly. "I know he's your father but if he came near my baby, I would kill him."

Draco didn't reply, but he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Did you think of a name?"

"I've got a book," Hermione said, leaning over to pull it out of her bag.

"Of course you do," Draco grinned at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and opened it. "I thought maybe an Italian name since we fell in love in Italy."

"But he was conceived in Scotland," Draco argued. "I have family names, you know."

"Like what?"

"Well, Abraxas was my grandfather's name."

Hermione tried not to make a face. "That's a good idea, but I think it would upset your father further."

Draco seemed to agree, so she flipped through her book. "How about Colin?"

"No! Like that crazy little Creevy boy? His name needs to be…signifigant."

Hermione kept going through her book. "How about Dante? It's Italian. There's a Muggle author that I like with that name. It sounds a bit like Draco as well."

"Dante? That's fine, but his middle name will be Abraxas." Draco told her.

"Fine. His name is Dante Abraxas Malfoy," Hermione sighed. "That's a big name."

"He'll fill it," Draco said, as they both looked over at their sleeping son.


	45. Chapter 45

The next Saturday, Mrs. Wesley brought Harry, Ron and Ginny over to see the baby. Hermione felt much better by now, and was sitting in a chair in the living room when they arrived. "Hello!" she grinned broadly at them as they came into the house.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry said, grinning just as wide. "Everyone's talking about you, especially Lavender and Parvati. They send their best."

"Tell them hello." Hermione put down the book she was reading and got up to hug her friends.

"You look thinner already," Ron said, hugging her awkwardly.

"Where is the baby?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pointed to the corner of the living room where she had placed another bassinet. Draco had given Mrs. Weasley money to buy lots of blue baby clothes and more baby items, so Dante was dressed head to toe in blue. "There," she said.

Ginny, Harry and Ron went over and looked in the bassinet. Dante was awake and stared back at them with large grey eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, he looks just like Malfoy," Ron said. "He's even making a nasty face at me,"

"Oh, he's just going to the bathroom," Hermione giggled. "He always makes that face when he needs a nappy change."

"He's beautiful, Hermione. What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Dante. Dante Abraxas Malfoy," Hermione said.

"That's a mouthful," Harry said, still staring at the infant.

"Yes, well, Draco wanted a family name to be included." Hermione busied herself with getting the supplies to change Dante.

"Speaking of Malfoy, where is he?" Harry asked. "I needed to speak with him."

"He's upstairs. Why? What do you need to speak to him about?"

"Just a quick question," Harry called as he went up the stairs.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Stop treating me like I'm fragile!" Hermione snapped. "If it involves me or my family I want to know."

"That's up to Harry," Ron said, looking away as she changed Dante's nappy.

Hermione finished the change and went upstairs after Harry. She opened the bedroom door to find Harry and Draco deep in conversation. They looked up as she came in. "What is going on, Harry? Tell me the truth," she demanded.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Hermione,"

"You will tell me, Harry Potter!" she snapped. "Now!"

"Lucius is searching for Malfoy," Harry said. "Demanding to know why he's not at school. We're not sure how he knows that he left-"

"Parkinson," Hermione broke in.

"Maybe. We think Lucius must be sure that Malfoy is the father now. We've told people that you've had a girl but apparently there are ways for Lucius to find out, through magic, if it's really a boy, so we must assume that Lucius knows."

"How could he tell?" Hermione asked.

"There's a new Malfoy heir now," Draco told her. "He'll be able to tell. We have an enchanted tapestry at the Manor. All male blood relatives born appear on it, Dante will have been added."

"You should have told us sooner," Harry snapped at him.

"I didn't know we were having a boy or I would have," Draco snapped back. "There's nothing you could have done even if you had known so shut it, Potter."

"We could have been better prepared!"

"There's no use arguing about it now," Hermione cut Harry off. "We're here, safe. He can't get to Dante."

"You cannot leave this house for any reason," Harry warned. "Either of you. Hermione, we've moved your parents as well. We believe Lucius will do anything to get rid of any impure blood in the Malfoy line."

"You think he'd hurt my parents?"

"We think he'd try to exchange them for the baby," Harry said. "Also, Professor Dumbledore has gotten an owl from Malfoy's mother to him asking if the baby is his."

"Sounds like they already know anyway," Hermione said. "What's the harm in telling her she has a grandson?"

"Would she tell your father?" Harry asked Draco.

"Depends. I need to see the letter. I'll be able to tell if he told her to write it or not," Harry handed Draco a piece of parchment, which he quickly read. "What owl brought it?" he asked.

"Your owl," Harry told him.

"My father doesn't know she wrote this," Draco said. "I'll write her back." He crossed to the desk in their room and began writing a reply. Hermione looked over his shoulder as he wrote. "Had to get away, am having loads of fun in Rome, I'll write again soon." was what she saw written.

"Code?" she asked.

He nodded and tapped the parchment and it said, "Yes, you have a grandson. I hope one day you will welcome him into the family. I'll keep in touch, Draco" He handed it back to Harry. "Give it to my owl. He'll know not to deliver it if my father is at home."

Harry nodded and put the parchment into his pocket. "I'm not sure that you should come back for your N.E.W.T.S."

"What? Are you insane? Of course we're coming back for our N.E.W.T.S. Draco?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't care about them; I wasn't planning on going back."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Well, I am," she said. "It's only Hogwarts, it will be safe. It's 6 weeks away in any case."

"They will expect you to come back, Hermione. It would be an easy trap." Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore thinks-"

"It's not up for discussion, Harry," Hermione said with finality. "I will be there. Lucius Malfoy will have 6 weeks to calm down."

"I think that you are under-estimating my father," Draco said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No more discussion about it. However, you must promise me that if something were to happen, you would never give up Dante, no matter what is done to me. Promise me," she said as neither Harry nor Draco responded.

"I promise," Harry said, and Draco nodded.

"Good, it's settled," Hermione said briskly.

"Hermione?" Ron called from downstairs. "The baby smells again, something gross came out of his mouth! He's glaring at me as well, can you come get him?"

Hermione sighed as Draco laughed. "What a good boy I have."


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry for the delay, I've been sick. Here's the next chapter-**

Despite Harry and Draco's misgivings, Hermione insisted on going to Hogwarts for her N.E.W.T.S. exams. They were over 3 days, so Dumbledore arranged for her to stay in Gryffindor tower those nights; he did not want her alone in the Head Girl room. Draco balked at being left with the baby so long and tried to talk her out of it.

"What if he cries?" Draco asked, as she finished packing her suitcase. "I don't know what to do!"

"Mrs. Weasley will be here the whole time, Draco," Hermione said patiently as she locked her suitcase. "She'll know what to do."

"At night he'll be with me though," Draco said, his voice taking an edge Hermione thought was panic.

"He sleeps through the night now. If he cries just get him a bottle."

"He doesn't like me," Draco sulked, throwing a glance at the bassinet where Dante was gurgling happily.

"He doesn't know you. You barely touch him, Draco." Hermione said, frustrated. "If you'd spend time with him, he'd like you fine!"

She left him upstairs staring after her and flounced downstairs, throwing her suitcase down.

"Anything wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Draco. He treats Dante like he was some sort of living piece of furniture," Hermione told her. "He never holds him unless I make him; he hardly even looks at him. Dante's his son, how can he act like that?"

"Hermione, don't be too harsh with him," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her arm. "Remember, Draco is only seventeen years old. Most lads his age are still playing Quidditch. He has a wife, a child, his family and friends hate him, he can't finish school, it's a lot to take in. And it's all because of Dante."

"You think he blames Dante?" Hermione asked.

"I think that he'll come around," Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe you leaving for a few days is a good thing. It will force him to care for Dante. It's sometimes harder for fathers, Hermione. They don't give birth; it's harder for them to bond with a being that only cries and needs to eat."

"I hope so," Hermione says. "He just stares at him with a blank look on his face. He never plays with him, it worries me."

"It'll be fine," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly. "Let's get you outside; Severus is coming with the portkey."

"I can't believe they're sending him," Hermione groaned. "Draco!"

Draco slowly came downstairs, without Dante.

"I'll get him," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, rushing upstairs.

Draco and Hermione stood awkwardly in silence, waiting for her to return.

"I'll be back Wednesday," Hermione said finally, to break the silence.

"Be careful, don't let anyone catch you alone," Draco warned.

"I know." Mrs. Weasley came back down, carrying Dante. Hermione smiled and kissed the top of his blonde head. "Mummy loves you," she said, smiling at the baby. Dante squealed and clutched onto Hermione's hair. A little teary eyed, Hermione carefully removed her hair from his little fingers.

There was a knock at the door and Draco let Snape in. The potions teacher walked in quickly. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded, afraid to speak. She already missed Dante. Snape walked over to Mrs. Weasley and looked down at the baby. "He looks just like you," he told Draco.

"So I've been told," Draco told him. He kissed the top of Hermione's head. "See you Wednesday."

Hermione nodded and she and Snape left quickly, leaving Mrs. Weasley, Draco and Dante alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That evening, Draco watched unhappily as Mrs. Weasley prepared Dante for bed.

"Can't he stay with you?' he asked.

"No dear, you're his father," Mrs. Weasley said as she changed Dante into his sleeper. "You saw how I changed his diaper?"

"What? No!" Draco began to feel a little panicked now. "He'll be good until morning, won't he?"

"Maybe, but if he does need a change, you'll have to do it. Now, watch me this time," Mrs. Weasley told him, showing him slowly how to change Dante. The baby stared at her with huge grey and eyes and made lots of noises that made Draco nervous. He'd seen Hermione do this loads of times now, but had never paid any attention.

"His bottles are here," Mrs. Weasley motioned to the little refrigerator in the corner of the room. "You know the warming spell?" Draco nodded. She took the baby and laid him gently down in the bassinet, flicking her wand at the mobile which began to sing softly as little lights flew around the bassinet. "You'll be fine, dear," she said to Draco, who looked very unhappy. "If there's an emergency, you know where I am. An emergency, not a nappy change." Draco nodded again. "Good night," Mrs. Weasley said, leaving quickly.

Draco laid down on the bed and looked over at the bassinet. Dante was staring at the lights and paying him no attention. Draco watched him for a moment, then picked up a book from the nightstand. After a half hour, he looked at Dante again. The baby was now asleep, the lights twinkling off his peaceful face. Draco couldn't remember if Hermione left the mobile on after Dante went to sleep, so he left it just in case. Not long after, he fell asleep as well.

A loud noise woke Draco out of sleep. Startled, he jumped out of bed and looked wildly around. It took a moment for him to realise it was a thunderstorm raging outside. Dante was screaming as well, his mobile still going, but in the lightening the lights seemed less assuring and more frenzied. With each clap of thunder, Dante's crying got louder. Draco got a bottle out and warmed it quickly, holding it to the baby who angrily swatted it away. Unsure what to do, Draco just stared at him for a moment. Dante's eyes were screwed shut, his face red from effort as he thrashed around in the bassinet. His covers lay in a heap beside him, Draco put them back on, but they were off again in a matter of seconds. Taking a deep breath, Draco put one hand under the baby's head and the other behind his back as Hermione had showed him and lifted him up slowly. Dante was squirming a lot, so to keep hold of him; Draco had to hold him against his chest tightly. He picked up the bottle again and walked over to the bed and sat down. Dante was slowly calming down, his sobs turning into deep breaths as he opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. For the first time Draco felt something stirring in him as he looked down at the infant. They looked a lot alike, yes, but he could see bits of Hermione in the little face as well. "You certainly have your mother's lungs," he told the baby quietly. He gave Dante the bottle again, and this time it was accepted. Dante's eyes closed as he ate and he gave little jumps every time a clap of thunder sounded. "It's okay," Draco told the baby soothingly. "I'll protect you."

He was so preoccupied with Dante; he didn't see Mrs. Weasley silently close the bedroom door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione rushed inside the house Wednesday morning, anxious to see her baby. Mrs. Weasley met her at the door.

"You're back early!" she said. "We weren't expecting you until after lunch."

"I finished my last exam early," Hermione said. "I didn't want to wait. Where's Dante?"

"Upstairs. Would you like some tea? How did your N.E.W.T.S. go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They went fine. I only left Gryffindor Tower for them and never saw any Slytherins at all. Upstairs with Draco?" Hermione asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded. Hermione dropped her suitcase and walked slowly upstairs. She could hear talking as she neared their bedroom and walked slowly to the open door. She saw Dante on the changing table with Draco hovering over him.

"Merlin, Dante, that is disgusting!" he was saying in a sing-song voice as Dante wiggled happily. "How can all that come out of such a small baby?" Dante screeched happily as Draco pinned the new nappy on.

Hermione smiled to herself, backed away slowly and went back downstairs, unnoticed, to have her tea.


	47. Chapter 47

**Emails are working again! Thank you all for your reviews-here's chapter 47!**

As soon as school ended the house was a flurry of activity. Ron and Ginny moved in immediately, to Draco's dismay, and Order members came and went with increased frequency. After spending a week with the Dursley's Harry returned as well, and planning for the end of the war began in earnest.

A few weeks after school ended, Snape came over looking for Draco. "Your father has lodged a complaint with the ministry," he told him flatly. "He asserting that you've been kidnapped."

"What can I do?" Draco asked, handing Dante to Hermione.

"I need you to send your father a letter," Snape told him. "I'll also need you to send me one to Hogwarts, both letters indicating that you're safe and left on your own."

Draco sat down at the desk in the living room and wrote both the letters he was asked to and handed them to Snape, who put them in his pocket without a word. "Your mother came to see me," Snape went on.

"And?"

"She wants to see the baby. I told her I had no idea where you were, of course. She was very distraught. I suggest you write her again as well."

Draco nodded and began to write again. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a photograph of Dante and handed both to Snape, who again took them without comment. He nodded and left the room.

"I trust she'll hide the photograph?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded.

"Malfoy?" Harry's head peeked out of a door where the Order was having a meeting. "Your parents have taken a vacation to Venice. Is that normal?"

Draco frowned. "Yes. We usually go there in July."

"It means no one is at the Manor," Harry said.

"The elves are," Draco said, stalling.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

Hermione could see emotions crossing Draco's face as he stared at Harry for a moment, then his eyes flicked over to Dante. He sighed. "Fine. But I'm going with you. The elves will obey me and I can get you past the wards."

"No! Draco, you can't!" Hermione jumped up immediately as Draco started walking towards the door.

"I have to, for Dante," Draco said, and before she could respond, he slipped in the room after Harry and it locked behind him.

It was almost an hour before he came back out, Hermione didn't look at him as he sat down beside her. "You can't be mad about this," he told her.

She looked up at him. "I certainly can be mad! What if it's a trap, what if-"

"Do you want to live here forever, never being able go outside?" Draco asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm going crazy. The sooner this war ends, the faster we can get out of here. I don't want Dante to spend years here, never going swimming, or playing in a park."

"I don't want that either," Hermione said. "I just want you safe."

"I'll be with Potter," Draco laughed. "Everyone will be falling all over themselves to make sure nothing bad happens, I'm sure." He kissed her quickly. "I've got to get a few things ready. We're going tonight."

A few minutes later Harry came out of the room, eyeing her warily. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked.

"All I'll say is that you better not come back without him or you'll be sorry," Hermione warned.

"It'll be fine," Harry said.

"You must trust him now," Hermione said quietly. "To let him go with you."

Harry shrugged. "Moody voiced some concerns after he left, that he might warn his father and ambush us. We really have no choice; he won't let us go without him. If this goes well, he'll have earned my trust. That doesn't mean I like him," Harry warned as Hermione smiled.

"Sure," Hermione said, continuing to smile.

"I mean it, Hermione," Harry said, but he smiled as well. "We should only be gone a few hours; it's just a quick run. If all goes well, we may need to go back later."

"Later?"

"A few months, don't worry," Harry said.

"Who's going?"

"Me, Malfoy, of course, Moody, Snape, Tonks and Remus," Harry said. "Your precious Draco will be fine. I may not like him, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Dante."

"I know," Hermione said, hugging him. "So Ron and Ginny will be staying here?"

"Yes, like I said, we won't be long. We're just checking a secret room Malfoy told us about, and the dungeons." Harry began to walk out the door. "I need to get ready. I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione walked upstairs after him and into her room to put Dante down for his nap. Draco was putting a piece of parchment into his pocket when she opened the door. "I drew Potter a map," he said as Hermione put Dante in the bassinet. "In case he needs to go without me later."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed. Draco joined her. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't be gone long."

"That's what Harry said," Hermione told him. She leaned towards him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said, kissing her. Hermione deepened the kiss, pushing Draco down on the bed as she did so. "Wait," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Hermione said, trying to kiss him again.

"But what about- you know?"

"Everything's healed now," she said. "Just be careful."

"Are you sure?"

"Draco! Shut up!" Draco looked shocked and she laughed at his expression. "I'm fine. Stop talking now and kiss me, before Dante wakes up. I hope we have enough time before his nap's over."

"Hermione, it's been over 2 months. We'll have enough time, I promise," Draco said, grinning at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Hermione stood in the foyer, nervously watching the Order get ready to leave. "Calm down, Hermione," Ginny whispered to her. "They'll be fine."

"Let's go," Moody snapped impatiently. "If Malfoy here didn't sell us out, we'll be back in 2 hours."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're so sure I'm lying-" he snapped, but Harry cut him off.

"Ignore him, Malfoy," he said quietly.

Surprisingly, Draco didn't continue, instead he turned to Hermione. "Don't worry, love," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Give Dante a kiss goodnight for me, alright?"

Hermione nodded, afraid to speak. She noticed Ginny seemed particularly upset about this excursion as well, though she didn't say anything.

The group exited quickly, leaving only Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione behind in the foyer. Hermione sighed and headed for the living room, followed closely by Ginny and Ron. Dante was asleep in the bassinet in there, and Hermione checked on him briefly before sitting down on the couch.

"They won't be long," Ginny said nervously.

"It'll be fine," Ron said immediately.

"I'm fine guys. It's okay," Hermione smiled. "Let's talk about something else."

"The Quidditch World Cup is being held in Ireland this year," Ron said excitedly. Hermione laughed and began to listen.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you once again for all your wonderful review. Here is Chapter 48!**

The evening went off without incident but, as the weeks passed, Hermione noticed that Draco spent more and more time huddled with Harry, deep in discussion. She would catch them at odd times standing in corners talking quietly. They would see her and she would catch a glimpse of guilt in Harry's eyes before they would both smile and change the subject. She tried to ignore her suspicions and just enjoy her time with her son.

Dante was growing at an alarming rate. At four months old he was holding his head up high and rolling all over the floor. Hermione had begun to give him cereal, which he ate with relish. He held smiles for everyone with the exception of Ron, but Hermione thought that was because Ron couldn't get past what Dante looked like. He had chubby legs, but the pale skin of his father which could not be cured by the sun since he was not allowed outside. His pale hair was curling slightly now, like Hermione's, and had now reached below his ears. His eyes looked like Draco's as well, but his features were less pointed.

One sunny August day, Hermione had Dante in his highchair attempting to feed him cereal. Dante screeched and hit the spoon, cereal flying everywhere. Hermione laughed as she began to clean his face of the mess. Sensing she was not alone, she turned to roll her eyes at who she assumed was Draco, but stopped dead, her eyes widening. There in front of her, was Narcissa Malfoy.

Immediately, she jumped up and stood in front of Dante. "Draco!" she screamed loudly, making Dante start and begin to cry.

Narcissa tried to look past her to the now sobbing baby. "Please, can I see him?" she asked quietly.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled again, louder, ignoring Narcissa's request.

Draco ran in moments later. "Hermione, what's-Mother?" His mouth dropped at the sight of his mother standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "How did you get here?"

"I brought her," Dumbledore said, coming in the kitchen behind him. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I thought you were upstairs. I asked Mrs. Malfoy to wait in the living room."

Hermione didn't move from her position in front of Dante. "Why is she here?"

"I'd like to see my grandson," Narcissa answered. Her pale eyes flicked from Hermione to Draco. "Draco, please."

Draco's mouth moved, but no sound came out, so Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "No. I don't trust her. She could poison him, apparate away with him."

"Narcissa Malfoy has made an Unbreakable Vow to me that she will not harm Dante, nor will she tell her husband she has seen him," Dumbledore told her.

"I don't care," Hermione said stubbornly. "She'd probably die to see him dead."

Draco looked at her, eyes pleading. "Hermione, if she's taken a vow-"

"No," Hermione said again as Dante's wailing got louder. She turned around and picked Dante up, quickly leaving the room. Professor Dumbledore followed her into the living room; where she put Dante down to change him.

"I've given her Veritaserum, Hermione," the old wizard told her. "She's taken a vow. I whole heartedly believe she means Dante no harm."

"I can't take a chance, Professor. You must understand that."

"I understand your concern, Hermione, but I would not have brought her here if I could not be certain of her motives."

Hermione didn't answer; she finished changing Dante and held him close to her.

"Hermione?" Draco appeared behind Professor Dumbledore. "She's just here to see Dante, she won't hurt him. I spoke with her."

Hermione angrily brushed a tear out of her eye. "Draco, I can't take that chance."

"Do you think I would put Dante in danger?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione hesitated before shaking her head. "Hermione, he's her grandson."

"Your father's grandson as well," Hermione snapped at him.

Draco flinched. "She's not like my father." He put his arm out. "Let me have Dante."

Hermione tried desperately to hold back her tears. "Only if you promise to keep one hand on him at all times. Promise me."

"I promise," he said and Hermione reluctantly handed him the baby. As he walked back into the kitchen Hermione sank into a chair, crying in earnest.

Professor Dumbledore patted her arm. "She came to me a week ago, desperate. She's lost everything, her husband to a madman, her son and now her grandson. Everyone deserves a second chance, Hermione."

"She would never accept me," Hermione said. "She'd try to get Draco to leave me and steal Dante away."

"Do you think that your husband would do that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No," Hermione sniffed, her tears abating.

"I think Mrs. Malfoy has reached the point where she would learn to accept you, not doing so would alienate her from her son and grandson. I don't think she'd take that risk," Professor Dumbledore went on. "Would you like to check on Dante?" Hermione nodded and she and Professor Dumbledore made their way back towards the kitchen. Hermione just peeked through the door to see Narcissa smiling through tears as she held Dante, who was giggling and grabbing at her earrings. Draco was smiling at them both, all the while holding on to Dante's foot as he promised. Hermione went back into the living room to wait.

After about 15 minutes Draco came in with his mother and Dante. The older woman's eyes met Hermione's briefly. "Thank you," she said stiffly and held Dante out for Hermione to take. Hermione nodded and took Dante back into her arms.

"Mother and I are going to talk for a while," Draco told her, and the two walked into the hallway, presumable upstairs.

Ginny and Ron came downstairs a few moments later. "Was that Narcissa Malfoy in your room?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Professor Dumbledore brought her here to see Dante."

"Why's she in your room?"

"Privacy, I guess. Draco hasn't spoken to his mother in months except for a few brief letters." Hermione put Dante into Ginny's waiting arms.

"It's only fair. Your parents have seen Dante loads of times," Ginny said, wriggling her fingers at Dante, who gurgled at her.

"I'd hardly call 4 times loads," Hermione argued

Ron leaned in to look at Dante, who grabbed a large handful of his red hair and began screeching in pleasure.

"Hermione, get him off me!" Ron yelled, desperately trying to remove his hair from Dante's slippery clutches.

Hermione stifled a laugh as she worked Ron's hair out of Dante's hand. "Stop being a baby, Ronald."

"You deserve it," Ginny told him coolly. "Always glaring at him."

"I don't glare at him, he glares at me!"

"He's a baby; he can't glare," Ginny walked away with Dante on her shoulder.

"Grow up, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to clean up her earlier mess. She had just finished when Draco came up behind her.

"You finished here? I want to speak with you," he said.

"Is your mother gone?" Hermione responded, wiping down the table.

"Dumbledore left with her a few minutes ago," Draco answered.

"I don't trust her, Draco. I don't care what Professor Dumbledore says."

"I trust her. She's my mother."

"She hates me!" Hermione snapped, throwing down the sponge she was using. "She could barely look at me. I don't care if Dante is her grandchild, I won't have her around him, feeding hate into him."

"She won't do that," Draco said calmly.

"It will be obvious to him when he's older that she hates me." Draco didn't reply which made her even angrier. "What did she say to you upstairs?"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"What did she say?" Hermione was yelling now.

"Let's talk about this later. You're upset from the visit as it is," Draco said, beginning to leave, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Tell me now."

"She thought that if I took Dante and left with her that she could convince my father to accept him," Draco said, looking down at where she was holding his arm.

"Took him from me, you mean," Hermione said, letting go of him as if he burned.

Draco's eyes finally locked on hers. "Yes," he said.

Hermione quickly left the room. "Ginny!" she called out.

"Up here!" Ginny's voice rang from upstairs.

"Do you still have Dante?"

"Yes, he's asleep. Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, just checking." She turned to find Draco right behind her.

"Did you think that I gave him to her?" He glared at her, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Did I say that? Maybe I was just making sure she didn't grab him from the living room as she left," Hermione pushed past him and up the stairs. She tried to close the bedroom door but he had followed her and slammed it open.

"Don't lie to me," he said in a low voice. "It actually crossed your mind that I would do that." His voice was like ice.

"Yes, alright? It did. Why wouldn't it? You completely ignored my wishes regarding her contact with Dante and you want me to let a woman who can't stand to look at me have access to my child!" Hermione raged at him. "And don't remind me that she's your mother, I know that!"

"She would never hurt Dante!" His calm demeanour had broken, and Draco was yelling back.

"She would hurt me though. It would suit her purposes fine if I fell off a cliff. How can you not understand this?" Hermione felt tears of rage threatening to surface.

"Is everything alright?" Harry stood at their door. Both Draco and Hermione glanced at him, but neither responded.

When Draco spoke again, his voice was much calmer. "If you had bothered to listen instead of jumping to conclusions, I would have told you what else my mother said. As it is, I don't feel like talking to you anymore right now." He turned and walked quickly past Harry and down the stairs.

Hermione dropped onto the bed as he went and Harry came inside the room. "I heard Narcissa Malfoy was here," he said. "Sorry I wasn't here for that."

"Did you know she was coming?" Hermione asked him.

"I knew it was a possibility," Harry told her honestly.

"You could have warned me," Hermione said miserably.

"You would have just gotten all worked up about it. We agreed to wait and see."

"We? You mean Draco knew too?"

"I meant Professor Dumbledore. As far as I know, all Malfoy knew was that she wanted to visit. She said so, in her letters." Harry said quickly.

"I thought we were done with this ages ago," Hermione said, her anger depleting slightly. "I thought he understood."

"About his father, yes. You have to admit, Hermione, we don't know his mother."

"I met her once," Hermione told him. "She was nice to me, but she didn't know who I was."

"I'm just saying that you don't even know what he wants. You didn't give him a chance to tell you. He gave up an awful lot."

"Why is everyone always reminding me of how much he gave up?" Hermione said angrily. "I'm not exactly on an island cruise."

"No, but you are surrounded by friends and family who love you. That means a lot."

Hermione didn't answer, knowing he was right. "Since when are you on his side?" she said instead.

"I'm not, per se. I just know you tend to be a bit…judgemental." Harry patted her shoulder.

Hermione groaned. "I guess now I have to go apologise."

"I believe so," Harry smiled at her.

"I hate apologising," she muttered, standing up. "I'm a little right, aren't I?"

"Just go," Harry pushed her a little, and she went downstairs to search for her husband.


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione found Draco in the living room slouched in a chair. He was glaring at Ron and Remus, who were playing chess. He looked up when Hermione entered the room, his scowl deepening.

Hermione motioned for him to follow her into the other room. He hesitated for a moment before pushing himself out of the chair and following her. They went into the drawing room which was deserted, and Hermione closed the doors behind them.

"I am so sick of this place!" Draco snapped before she could say a word. "I can't go anywhere without running into one of them." Hermione wasn't sure if he meant the Order or the Weasley's, but she didn't interrupt. "I can't believe I have to stay here, day after day."

"I'm sorry," she said, when he took a breath. "I wasn't thinking about how hard all this is on you as well. I'm just afraid for Dante."

"No, you're not. You're worried about you. You know that my mother won't hurt him. Just be honest." Fury laced his voice as he spoke.

"Fine. I'm worried she'll try to take him away from me. You as well." Hermione looked at a spot on the floor near Draco's shoes.

"Was that so hard to say?" Draco said, his voice losing the edge it had moments before.

"Yes, it was actually," Hermione answered.

"You shouldn't worry about my mother," Draco said. He sat down on a velvet chair and looked at her. "I told her that she would need to accept you as my wife and Dante's mother, if she wished to continue to be in his life."

"What did she say?"

"That she would try."

"What about your father?"

"She thinks my father is going mad. Paranoid and ranting a lot. She says that You-Know-Who is descending further into madness himself. Many of his followers are turning from him, only the ones like my father and Aunt Bella, who are crazy themselves, truly follow him anymore. Even if Potter does nothing, he may self destruct on his own."

"You need to tell Harry," Hermione said.

"I will, later tonight. We'll be going back to the Manor though, at the end of the week. My parents will be coming back from Italy next week and it will be too late."

"I wish you wouldn't go," Hermione said.

"I can't stay locked up in here much longer. I feel like it's getting smaller all the time." Draco put a hand through his hair.

"So really, you're helping Harry for you?" Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Of course," he teased, smiling back. "When did I ever do anything else?"

Hermione walked towards him and sat in his lap, playing with his soft hair. "Do you know what we were doing this time last year?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you do though," he said, pulling her close.

"We were at the opera," she said, memories filling her head. "It seems so long ago, I feel so much older now."

"When this is over we'll go back," Draco told her softly. "I'll take you to a hundred operas. We'll show Dante Venice, Rome, take a nice long vacation."

"I'd like that," Hermione sighed, snuggling closer to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This trip to Malfoy Manor seemed much tenser. Besides the original group, Hermione noticed that Ron, Bill and Charlie Weasley were going as well. The Order, along with Draco, spent a lot of time in the proceeding days locked away, going over plans. Hermione tried to entertain herself with Dante and spend time with her friends but this trip seemed more important, which filled her with dread. This time when Draco left, she paced the floor waiting for their return. Harry had said that it may be hours, and she was still pacing hours after Dante had been put to bed.

"This is driving me crazy!" she said to Ginny. "What are they looking for anyway?"

Ginny shrugged. "It seems to be important," she said. "I just wish-" she stopped abruptly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny blushed. "Harry and I have been getting closer. I just hope that when he's done saving the world that maybe we would have a shot."

"Really?" Hermione grinned. "That's wonderful, Gin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It a fairly new development, I'm still trying to get used to it. Besides," she chided. "I don't think you have any room to talk to me about keeping secrets."

"Of course," Hermione blushed slightly. "I only meant-" she paused. "Oh!"

"What?" Ginny asked, her mood sobering quickly.

"My necklace is heating up. Draco hasn't used it in ages!" She quickly pulled the necklace out and into her hand.

"_Ambush_," it read. "_Hurry out here. You're the only one that can get through the wards. Save us." _ Hermione gasped as she read the words out loud for Ginny. "I have to go!" she said, running towards the door.

"What? Hermione, no! You have to wait until we notify Professor Dumbledore." Ginny's panicked voice followed her down the hall.

"I have to go now, it says hurry!" She ripped open the front door and stumbled outside.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, hurrying after her. "Draco would never tell you to do this! There's something very wrong about that message!"

"She's right, you know." Hermione turned and immediately recognised Pansy Parkinson standing in front of her, holding Draco's necklace. "It's a shame you didn't know that." With a sneer, she clamped down on Hermione's arm and immediately, with a lurch of her stomach, Hermione realised her mistake.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry for the delay- here's chapter 50!**

Hermione landed with a thud on a hard cold floor. "Get up, you lazy bitch!" Pansy snapped, pulling her hard by the arm. Hermione felt a wand poking her hard in her back as she struggled to right herself. It was dark, but as her eyes adjusted to the light she could see she was in a marble foyer. It looked vaguely familiar, and she tried to remember where she'd seen it before. Pansy pulled her forwards as she struggled to figure out where she was.

"I've got her!" Pansy screeched, her voice reverberating off the high ceiling.

"Quiet, you stupid girl!" a voice came out of the room to Hermione's right. "I don't want my wife to hear you." She knew immediately whose voice it was. She turned towards the voice and saw Lucius Malfoy come forward out of the shadows. His eyes surveyed her and he smiled. "So gad to see you again, Ms. Granger."

"It's Malfoy," she replied, smiling in return. She felt Pansy's grip on her arm tighten.

Lucius Malfoy's face flushed, but his voice was calm when he spoke. "So it is. And how is my grandson, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"My son is doing well, thank you," Hermione answered. "I'm sure you didn't bring me here for pleasantries though."

"Of course not. You know what I want, I want the child. Have Draco bring him here, and I will allow you to go free. You'll have to divorce Draco, of course, but then you may go live your life any way that you see fit." Lucius was standing in front of her now, still smiling slightly, as if they were discussing the weather.

Hermione worked hard to keep her voice equally light. "I'm sorry, sir, that's not possible. First of all, I would never allow you to have my son. Second of all, I can't divorce Draco."

"What do you mean, you can't divorce him?" Pansy broke in, her voice laced with anger.

"It really isn't any of your concern, is it Pansy?" Hermione said.

"Of course it is. I'll be Draco's wife, as soon as he's rid of you."

"Really? Good luck with that." Hermione turned back towards Lucius, who was eyeing her with interest. He held out his wand and Hermione jumped dispite her efforts to remain outwardly unconcerned. He muttered something she couldn't hear and then began to chuckle bitterly.

"Blood. He used blood, didn't he?" Lucius said as Pansy gasped. "Clever boy. A very stupid move, however. He's forced my hand. In order to rid him of you, you'll have to die. I may not be able to do it-"

"I will," Pansy said eagerly, putting her wand up to Hermione's ribcage.

Lucius put a hand up. "Pansy, patience. We don't have the child yet." He stepped away slightly. "I need to think about this turn of events. Pansy, take my daughter-in-law to her room." He turned and left without another word.

"Let's go," Pansy hissed, pulling Hermione towards a flight of stairs. A house elf ran by and jumped seeing Hermione. It squealed and ran away, but looking around again, Hermione now knew where she was. She was at the Malfoy's house in Venice. She recognised it now, and as they went upstairs Hermione could tell that she was being led to one of the guest bedrooms Draco had pointed out last summer.

"How did you get Draco's necklace?" Hermione asked Pansy. "And how did you know how it worked?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pansy taunted her, grinning. "All that matters was that I knew that you would be stupid enough to respond." She pushed Hermione forward into the room and Hermione heard it lock on the other side.

Immediately, Hermione began to look around for a way to escape. The room was bare except for a bed and dresser with nothing inside. She walked into the adjoining bathroom but there was nothing in there either. Defeated, Hermione sunk onto the floor in the bedroom, her head in her hands. This was all her fault! If she hadn't been so stupid… She began to cry as she thought about Dante. His little face, the way he smelled of baby powder, his smile. She cried until she had no tears left before standing up and moving to lay down on the bed. She lay there in silence until she heard a very faint knocking.

"Hello?" she called.

"Shhh," a voice answered back. Hermione got up quickly and walked to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Hermione? Is that you?" She didn't recognise the voice, but knew that it was female.

"Yes." She heard the other person sigh.

"I was afraid it was you."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked, finally recognising the voice.

There was silence, and then, "Yes, it's me."

Hermione pressed her head against the door. "Will you help me?" she asked softly.

Again, there was a pause. "I'll send Draco an owl," she said finally.

"Draco was at Malfoy Manor when I left," Hermione said. "Could you please send an owl to Professor Dumbledore instead?"

"Malfoy Manor!" Narcissa said, gasping. "Why is he there?"

"Retrieving his things," Hermione lied. "Please, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sure you care about Dante."

Hermione could hear a sob come through the door. "I'll send the owl," she said again, and Hermione could hear rustling as she moved away.

Sighing, Hermione went back and laid on the bed. There seemed to be nothing else she could do but wait. She tried to remember the last time she was sure that she saw Draco with his necklace on, but as he kept it under his shirt, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen it. She fingered her own necklace lightly as she laid there, thinking of how she could escape. Draco would never give up Dante and Lucius could not let her live, those facts she was certain of. Even if Narcissa contacted Professor Dumbledore, Draco would need to come in order for the house to be found. Unless Harry had kept the note that Draco had given him with the address, she thought. Either way, she knew they would all be better off if she could escape on her own. The house had been near San Marco Square, if she escaped she would be sure to see people immediately. She remembered the garden terrace they had dined on, was it too far up to jump? She raced through tons of possibilities in her mind until she was startled by another knock on her door.

"Missus, you have a visitor," Pokey said, bowing as she let Alessandro through the door.

"You," Hermione said dully. "I should have known you'd have something to do with this."

Alessandro shrugged. "Someone had to get the necklace."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't wearing it if that's what you're asking. He had taken it off at St. Mungo's. I just popped in and took it while you were sleeping. He probably never even realised it was gone. Your figure's come back quite nicely, by the way," he said, leering at her.

"How did you know what it did?" Hermione asked, ignoring his last statement.

Alessandro looked at her disdainfully. "You gave it away at the Quidditch match we attended. Was it your idea? I thought a Protean charm beyond Draco's abilities."

Hermione shivered. "Why would you do this?"

"Next time, ask someone's permission before you use their name in your little twisted fantasy," Alessandro snapped. "Me? Married to a Mudblood? Making little half-blood babies? I'll never get my reputation back." He fought to control his anger and smiled once more. "Oh, well. Truth's out now. Maybe once you're rid of young Draco we'll meet again."

"Draco and I married using blood magic," Hermione said, and saw the smile disappear from his face. "Do you really hate me enough to kill me?"

Alessandro seemed to hesitate, before smiling sadly. "That is your misfortune," he said, quietly slipping back out the door.

Hermione began to cry angrily, until she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**So sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Only one left after this! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue. Please let me know if you'd like one. Here is Chapter 51-**

Hermione was woken up by an elf bearing food. She shook her head and pushed the tray away. "I don't want it," she said.

"Please!" it squeaked at her. "Missus Malfoy must eat."

"It's probably poisoned," Hermione muttered, sitting up.

The elf's eyes widened. "Punky could not poison Missus!" it said. "Missus is married to Master Draco. Punky can not do harm to his Master's wife."

Hermione thought about this. She was starved. She began to eat, desperately hoping the elf was telling the truth. As she ate, the elf beamed at her. "Punky is so happy that Master Draco has a son," she chattered as Hermione ate. "Punky watched Master Draco when he was a baby. Punky would be proud to watch Master Draco's son as well."

"You changed Draco's nappies?" Hermione asked, finding that very amusing.

Punky nodded. "Yes, Missus. Punky hopes Missus will consider Punky for the great honour of minding the new Master Malfoy as well."

"I'll definitely consider it," Hermione told the elf kindly. She finished eating and Punky took the tray and apparated out of the room. Hermione got up and went over to the window. She opened the curtain and surveyed the outside, trying to guage how far of a drop it would be if she jumped.

"Going to do us a favour and kill yourself?" a voice snarled from behind her. Pansy. "Please don't let me stop you."

"Do you need something?" Hermione asked, dropping the curtain back in place.

Pansy gripped her wand tighter as she bit her lip. "How dare you talk to me in that tone, you filthy Mudblood bitch! Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am," Hermione said, her own voice raising slightly. "I'm Draco's wife. I have his son. And you're so jealous you want to die."

"Not for long." Pansy said, hate laced into every word she spoke. "Soon, you'll be dead, as well as that half-breed you call a son!"

"Don't you dare call my son names, you evil hateful slag!" Hermione spat back. "No matter what happens to me, he'll never love you, you stupid, spiteful-"

"Now, now ladies," Lucius' cool drawl cut her off. "No need for name calling. Pansy, you're needed downstairs." Pansy sent Hermione one last look of loathing and obeyed, leaving the room. "Now," Lucius pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and a quill. "I'll be needing you to write Draco asking him to bring the boy to Italy."

"Are you insane?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "I'd rather die."

"Oh, you will die," Lucius assured her. "I have need of you now, however."

"He'll never bring Dante here," Hermione said. "I've made my wishes very clear on that matter. He is not to trade me for Dante. He knows that."

"I'm sure he does," Lucius went on. "That's why you're going to say rather, that we have reached an understanding. You and I talked, and I have agreed to accept you and the child as family. He'll be thrilled."

"He'd never believe it," Hermione said.

"Then you will make him believe it." Lucius' voice was cold and firm.

"I have no incentive to help you," Hermione said. "You already told me that you're going to kill me."

"If you do this, I'll let Draco live."

"Let him live? But Pansy said-"

"Pansy's delusional," Lucius laughed. "How could I let that traitor live? Bad enough that he married and impregnated you, but to side with Potter? To let that order into the Manor not once but twice? I'm sure it's your doing but I'm afraid I can't let that kind of betrayal go unpunished. No, unless you sign that paper, I'm afraid Draco will be joining you in your fate."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears but she blinked hard to keep them from falling. "No," she said quietly.

Lucius' eyes flashed and he clenched his fists until they were white. "Then you have sealed his fate," he said calmly, stalking out and slamming the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was unsure of just how long she sat on the floor of the room until she heard a key in the lock once more. Standing up, she readied herself for either Lucius or Pansy but to her surprise it was Narcissa Malfoy who entered, carrying a tray. Narcissa closed the door behind her and hurridly put the tray on the bed. "I sent the owl to Professor Dumbledore last night," she whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling at the older woman. Narcissa smiled back, slightly. "I'm so scared, for Dante."

"I won't let Lucius harm Dante," Narcissa said in a surprisingly strong voice. "I'll hide him myself, if need be. I'm deeply ashamed of what Lucius has become."

Hermione felt a strong affection for her mother-in-law. "Thank you," she said. "Please take care of him and Draco, if this ends badly he'll need your help."

Before Narcissa could respond the door opened again and Pansy walked in followed by Lucius. "I told you I saw her," Pansy said in a smug voice. "Not very sneaky, are you?"

"Dear, dear, Narcissa," Lucius said in a silky voice as Narcissa froze in terror. "You're not helping her, are you?"

"Lucius, I-" Narcissa's eyes were wide in terror. "I was just bringing her lunch. That's all."

"I told you Narcissa, this must be done. You'll have other grandchildren. "

"Pure grandchildren," Pansy said nastily. She was close to Hermione, her wand hanging loosely at her side. Her eyes were focused on Narcissa, as were Lucius', and Hermione edged slightly closer to her.

"There's no need for this anyway," Lucius said. "She's of no use to us anymore. Why don't you do the honours, Cissy?" he grinned. "Rid our family of this Mudblood once and for all."

Narcissa's eyes went from Lucius to Hermione. "I can't…" she faltered.

"You can!" His calm demeanour gone, Lucius raged at his wife. "I can't do it, she has my blood, but you Narcissa, are a Black. You can and will kill her, if you want me to spare your traitor son."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "Lucius,"

"Do it!" he shouted, grabbing her wand from her robes and putting it into her hand. "Now!"

"I'll do it," Pansy said, gleefully, turning towards Hermione, wand raised.

"No," Narcissa said in a resigned voice. "I know what I have to do," She raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Alright, after a long delay, here is the last chapter. I will be doing an epilogue, but it will be a week or two before it is up. I'd like to say a huge thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed. It was hard for me to end this story, I love the setting and the characters a lot. After some time has passed I may revisit them in a sequel, if I think of a good plot.**

Hermione stared in shock at the still form of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa dropped her wand to her side and began to cry.

"What?" Pansy's hysterical voice came from Hermione's right. "How could you-"

Hermione grabbed Pansy's wand from her with one hard tug. "Stupefy," she said, and Pansy fell to the ground. She turned to face the older woman in front of her who was sobbing heavily.

"He was a good man," she said, more to herself than Hermione. "Before that…thing poisoned his mind."

"I'm sure he was," Hermione said softly, touching Narcissa's arm. "Thank you, Narcissa," she said gently.

Narcissa nodded, and her sobs began to subside. "No child should grow up without its mother," she said. "Besides, Lucius never would have let Dante live."

"No, he wouldn't have," Hermione said.

Narcissa took a deep breath. "We need to send an owl," she said. "Let them know everything's alright."

"You'll need to stay with us," Hermione said. "You killed a Death eater. You'll need protection."

Narcissa nodded. "Would that be alright?" she asked.

"Of course, I know Draco and Dante would love it." Hermione smiled. "And so would I."

"Pokey!" Narcissa called and the elf popped beside her. "Please bind Ms. Parkinson and then have tea served for me and my daughter-in-law on the terrace."

"Yes, Missus!" Pokey squeaked.

"Why don't you wash up Hermione? I'll send the owl and meet you on the terrace." Narcissa smiled through her tears and left the room.

Hermione went into the bathroom and washed her face. When she came out Pansy was bound and lying on the bed, still unconsious, and Lucius' body was gone. She walked downstairs to where Narcissa was seated sipping her tea calmly as if nothing had happened. They hadn't been sitting long before there was a commotion downstairs and suddenly Hermione saw Harry burst through the terrace door.

"Harry!" she jumped up and ran to him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He hugged her close and Snape, Remus and Moody quickly followed behind him.

"Yes, didn't you get Narcissa's owl?" she asked.

"We did," Snape said sourly. "Moody thought it was a trap."

"She's the wife of a Deatheater!" Moody said brusquely.

"Not anymore," Hermione said quietly. "She saved my life. I trust we'll be able to hide her with us?"

Harry nodded. "Where is the body?" he asked her quietly. Hermione shrugged. "You'll have to ask the house elves. Pansy Parkinson is bound in the upstairs bedroom though." Moody and Remus went back inside, presumabley to locate the elf and Pansy and Snape went over to Narcissa and began to speak softly to her.

"Harry, where's Draco? Did he stay at Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

"No. Once we got the owl that Lucius was dead he insisted on coming and bringing Dante."

"Where are they?"

"He wouldn't say in case it was a trap. He said you'd know where to find them."

Hermione thought for a moment and smiled. "I do," she said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was sitting low in the sky and the last warm rays of summer touched her face as Hermione walked. She could feel by the air that autumn would be setting in on Venice soon. As she walked memories filled her mind of last summer, of how it had changed her life. She glanced towards the water as she went, remembering her first water taxi ride with Draco. How different she was then! She smiled as she let go of the girl she had been and embraced the wife and mother she was now. Looking forward, her eyes surveyed the square. She looked over towards the small café she had spent hours at and immediately her eyes caught sight of blonde in the setting sun. The sunlight reflected of the two blonde heads as she sped up to reach them. Draco sat facing away from her, holding a cup of coffee and chattering to Dante, who was strapped into a high chair beside him. Dante was babbling back at his father happily. As she reached the table Draco turned and met her eyes.

"You're okay," he said quietly and she nodded. "Mother?" Hermione nodded again. Dante looked up and her and grinned widely and toothlessly.

"Hello, baby," Hermione leaned down and kissed the small blonde head. "Mummy missed you so much!" As she moved to stand back up Draco captured her lips with his own, briefly.

"Coffee?" the waiter was standing there expectantly. Hermione shook her head and the waiter walked away.

Draco stood and Hermione picked up Dante, hugging him close. "I thought we'd take Dante to see the Bridge of Sighs" Draco said leading her towards the gondolas. "We missed it last time around."

Hermione smiled at her husband. "That would be lovely," she said, and, taking his hand, they walked towards the water together.

THE END


End file.
